Headlining
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: 27 year old Elena Gilbert is a career driven woman working as a reporter at the New York Times. Can she put aside her differences when she is given an assignment on hollywood heart throb and total playboy, Mr. Damon Salvatore? OOC and rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: L. owns everything "The Vampire Diaries" we own nothing we just like to play around with the characters. Ok L.J Smith will not show up but we all know who owns it right?**_

_**Big shout out to all our twitter h00rs we love all of you extra hard and you know that.**_

_**Ok people this is a collaboration with myself Twilife2011 and my BFF h00r KierraTCM who is fuck-awesome. We wanted to tackle a tvd fic cuz we are a little bit Twilighted out so we hope you enjoy and leave us a little review to tell us your thoughts.**_

Chapter 1:

**ElenaPOV:**

"Fuck" I yell to myself jumping out of bed. I've slept over and I hate being late.

I make a run for the kitchen and flip the coffee machine on and then run back through the bedroom to my bathroom and turn the shower on. As I make a run for my closet my foot gets tangled in something and I feel my face hit the floor. "Motherfucker" I scream as I untangle the bra that's entwined around my foot and ankle.

I'll be fucked if I know how I did that. I'm like a woman possessed this morning.

I give the death bra an "If looks could kill" look and toss it into the hamper. I peel myself from the floor and get my clothes out of the closet, set them on my bed and head for the shower. The shower's not as long as I like them to be but time is not on my side this morning.

I slip into my lace underwear then into a white short sleeved blouse with a black pinafore type dress over the top finished off with some four inch heeled peep toe shoes. I make my way to the kitchen slowly for my coffee because let's face it, my face doesn't need to meet the fucking floor again today... once is enough thank you.

I sip my coffee as I gather my shit together then lock my apartment up and leave. I decide on taking a cab this morning it is quicker than the subway it will only take me five minutes or so from my place at Echelon Chelsea to the office. As I leave my building luck seems to be on my side when there is a cab right outside I jump in quick time.

"Six twenty, eighth avenue please" I say to the driver... he nods and sets off.

I pay the driver and exit the cab, turn around and take in the scene of my place of work. I have worked hard all my life to get where I am today... working as a reporter for the "New York Times" and every morning when I see this building I feel proud that I have made it this far.

I flash my credentials to the guards and head up to the second floor where my office is. In the elevator I check my watch and yes people I've made it just in the nick of time. I've only been late once before and let's just say that Lexi was less than impressed. I get to my desk and boot the computer up as I rut through my bag for some gum... I forgot to brush my teeth.

_Tramp, I know but I was in a rush... sue me._

"Come on I know you're in here somewhere you little bastard" I say to the gum... wherever the fuck it is.

Yes I have issues I know this.

I hear a throat clear... my head shoots up and I whack the back of my skull off the desk "Owwww" I moan.

"Elena is this a bad time? I can always come back later"

"Oh no, it's fine Stefan... I'm just not having a great morning" I say rubbing my head... I let out a chuckle "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you want coffee? Looks like you need one" he asks giggling.

"That's it Salvatore laugh it up!" I look to the computer and open my Email "Yes coffee would be fan-motherfucking-tastic" is all I say to him... he laughs again and then fucks off for my coffee, I hope.

I scan through my emails, delete the junk and keep the memo from work and the one from my sister... I open hers first. Katherine my twin sister is a model with Elite modeling agency and I hate to admit it but she is doing pretty damn good at the moment... her email is inviting me to a runway show she is doing for Dolce & Gabbana next week. I reply telling her I wouldn't miss it for the world when really in my head I'm conjuring up excuses to get me out of it. The last thing I need to see is my slutty sister strutting her little tush down a catwalk... I visibly shudder at the thought.

Stefan comes back with my coffee bless him. He's so sweet and he is totally hot. We kissed once but we both knew it was just not for us. We have a great working relationship and friendship but that's as far as it goes my friends. His brother is the Hollywood playboy Mr. Damon Salvatore who is always gracing our paper with his presence. I've only met him once when Stefan had drinks for his birthday and well Damon ogled at me like I was a medium rare and he was a hungry mountain lion ready for a feed... so between his playboy lifestyle and his lairing techniques I think he's a total fucking douche.

The memo from work is some bullshit about someone leaving and if we could all chip in for a farewell gift... _hell no_... I don't even know the guy, the cheeky bastards.

"So you finished with the article about the mugging in central park?" Stefan asks taking a seat.

_Fuck! Don't you have work to do?_

"Um... I'm gunna finish it up this morning why?"

"Just making conversation Gilbert geez... what's up your ass today?" He asks and smirks.

"Nothing... what the fucks up yours?" I shoot back at him.

"Touché" he says slurping his coffee like a pig... ugh I hate that.

"Stefan is there any particular reason you're sat in my office giving me shit and drinking your damn coffee like an animal? Because I'm really not in the mood"

He holds his hands up in front of him "Sorry, I'll go get my kicks somewhere else" he waggles his eyebrows at me as he stands up.

"Jackass" I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that Gilbert" he shouts over his shoulder and I laugh.

I spend the rest of the morning typing up the article about the old guy that got mugged in central park in broad fucking daylight by a group of lowlife thugs.

Around lunchtime I have officially declared myself fuck-awesome. I've woken up late, yet still managed to get the job done in the nick of time. I check over my work and have just sent it to the editor when someone knocks on my door. I roll my eyes, exasperated.

"Damn it, Stefan! What the hell are they paying you for here?"

The voice that comes from the other side is not the voice of a man.

"It's not Stefan, it's Caroline. I brought lunch. And I have something else for you."

"Oh. Come in." I shout to my best friend. She walks in donning her police uniform with her hands full; a big brown bag full of Chinese food in one and a bouquet of daisies in the other. "You got me flowers?" I say.

She snorts. "These things? Of course not" She places the food down on my desk. "Read the card." she tells me before taking a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

I take a look. "They're from Matt." I sigh.

"Of course they are. What does the card say?" she asks again.

"He wants us to get together one of these days; Says to give him a call sometime."

"You hate daisies." She grabs the card and takes a look at it herself.

"Uh huh. We were together three years and he still doesn't know that." I find it hilarious actually.

"So are you gunna call?" She opens up the bag and starts taking shit out of it.

"No. Why lead him on even more?"

She shrugs. "It's fun?" She bites a piece of sweet and sour chicken.

"Yeah, well he's bordering annoying now." I honestly don't want to talk about him anymore.

"Hey, so if I don't come up with an excuse in time, do you wanna go with me to Kat's show next week?"

She makes a face.

"Come on. I bet she could score us some free samples... Dolce & Gabbana."

"Ugh! Fine! That's if you don't get out of it." She points her finger at me. She straightens out the top to her uniform.

Now, I was strictly dickey, but Caroline looks fucking hot in her uniform. She says it's one of the best parts of the job other than carrying a piece which is pretty hot too.

From there, our conversation went to work and family until Caroline had to get back to work.

The work day is boring after that. Turns out Stefan is busy so I have no one to talk to or wind up. The other reporters here don't talk much, well that I know of. You see, a few of the reporters here at the New York Times, like me, Stefan and a few others, get paid more generously than some. It isn't a favoritism thing, it's just that some of us are better than others, so we get put on the assignments that get more attention, and for those assignments we get paid graciously.

At the end of the work day, Stefan stops by my office again.

"Wanna go for a drink?" He sits on the corner of my desk and I cringe at the action.

I shrug "Where?" There is some bars around here I just won't step foot into.

"Damon wanted to go to 230 fifth."

I arch an eyebrow. "Um."

"You know that place. We've been there once or twice."

"Yeah, I know the place," and it is great, however, I do not feel like being mentally undressed by Damon the entire time, not tonight. "Nah, I'll take a rain check."

"What? Why?" He studies my face, most likely looking for another answer in case the one I gave wasn't good enough.

"Do I need a reason?" I shove him a little. "And get your ass off my desk, buddy." He doesn't move.

"We can go someplace else." he suggests.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not up for it tonight." I gather my stuff up. "Ass off the desk Stefan." He stands up this time.

"Fine, but Damon's going to wanna take you up on that rain check. He's asks about you."

"From what I hear and read on a daily basis, your brother asks about every girl."

"True, true." he agrees. "You finish up that article?"

"Who are you? My boss? And, yes I finished. You're talking to Elena Gilbert here, the best investment this paper has made since Anne McCormick." I give him a smirk.

"Don't get too cocky. You just did a report on a mugging."

"So," Small stories to cover are nice once in a while. It gives you a chance to relax. We're leaving my office now.

"That means, most likely, they're giving you something huge next. You remember when Marcy wrote the article on gang violence?"

I nod, smiling, remembering the pout on the bottled blonde's face when she got handed the assignment

"And do you remember what she did next?"

"Um, they flew her down to the Gulf Coast to cover help cover the oil spill." I was so fucking jealous when they chose her over me. But I've come a long way in that short time and now I get even bigger shit than her.

"So, chances are you'll be getting something big. That's just how Lexi is, how she works."

Now that I think about, it's true. Giving us something small to cover and then handing out something huge.

"Think you can handle it?" he asks, smiling.

"Again, you are talking to Elena Gilbert."

"They may very well give it to me." He teases.

"Yeah, maybe" I pretend to let that thought sit in my head for a second. "If I was like dead or something."

He laughs and I join in.

We exit the elevator and I stumble into a tall figure.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"Whoa easy there beautiful, are you okay?" A smooth male voice chimed at me as he put his hands on my shoulders. A voice I only knew too well.

_Beautiful? Ugh... in the name of all things holy... why do you wanna do this to me?_

"I'm fine thank you" I take his hands from me "do not touch me jackass."

"Wow somebody's a little temperamental today" he raises one of his OVER manicured brows at me "A guy calls you beautiful and that's how you repay him?"

"Listen Mr. hot shot movie star, you may think you can get any girl you like... putting on your fake ass charm to score you some pussy... but I don't fly like that. So I will ask you calmly to keep your dirty hands off me... who knows where said hands were last night" He snickers at me as I flick my hair over one shoulder and start for the exit.

As I get to the door I feel a hand on my shoulder, I spin round ready to introduce my fist to Damon Salvatore's face when I see Stefan standing there with his hands up like he is surrendering.

"What the fuck was that about Gilbert?" he quizzes.

"THAT man just infuriates the shit out of me" I look around Stefan's body scanning the foyer for jackass "where's he sloped off too anyway?" I ask when I don't see him.

"He said he had an appointment here and he would meet us at the bar" he smirks.

"I've told you Salvatore I'm heading straight home I got some shit to do" I exit the building, fight through the group of fan girls waiting outside for a quick glance at Mr. hot shot and head for the subway.

The ride home is quick even though the subway is rammed and I have this vagrant standing next to me who smells like stale beer and foist.

When I get in I fling myself down on the sofa and kick my shoes off. I don't know why Damon rattles me so much... I just can't stand him he is so... so… vain and up himself but he is fuck-hot! That much I do know Stefan is the same. He intimidates me and Elena Gilbert doesn't get intimidated by anyone so I guess that's why I am how I am with him.

I fix myself a ready meal for one... I know rock and roll lifestyle. I flick through the T.V channels there is nothing of interest to me on so I do and draw a bath.

I slip out of the days clothes and step into the tub. As I lay in the hot soothing water my hands start to palm my tits of their own accord... I shrug who am I to stop them, they obviously want to go there and I haven't been laid for weeks. I take my now hardened nipples, rolling them between my fingers... my lips part slightly and a moan escapes my mouth. One hand starts a slow trail down my body towards the promise land. I start rubbing my pussy slowly, dipping a finger in my heat every now and then. My breathing hitches and I realize I can't take my time with this I need a release and I need it fast. I start to make circular movements around my clit ferociously; my moans are getting louder as the spring in my stomach starts to coil. I use my other hand to finger my core and sure enough it finishes me off my pussy clamps down on my fingers as I reach my climax.

"Damon" I breathe out heavily and I froze... fingers still inside me and the lot.

Did I really just say that? No... I can't have done... I did... I fucking heard it.

I'm mortified to say the least but I shrug it off, wash myself and get out. I put my robe on and lay on my bed I need to talk to Caroline. I grab my cell and dial her number.

"Hey" she answers.

"Hi, you busy?"

"No just got off duty now... Tyler and I are going for some drinks, well I say drinks if you can call a glass of pink liquid with fucking umbrellas sticking out of them drinks. You know how Tyler and these gays go on with their cocktails." I have to chuckle at that... Tyler is Caroline's partner in fighting crime and yes he is gay and cool as fuck.

"Erm... no I'm good gunna catch an early one, today sucked" I pull my sheets over me.

"Oh no what's happened? Lexi giving you shit?"

"No not Lexi for a change... I ran into Damon Salvatore like literally ran into him and he has just riled me up, he gets under my skin."

"Was he mentally undressing you again?"

"Nah... Well maybe a little, he was just being a smart ass I put him in his place though. Then on the subway I was stuck next to some stinking tramp so I came home and got a bath and well something happened in the bath and I don't understand it." I admit.

There is silence for a bit "Well am I supposed to guess what happened?" she asks sarcastically.

"I needed to relieve some stress so I-I..." I trail off.

"You masturbated" she finishes off for me.

"Caroline, can Tyler hear you?"

"No! So you flicked the bean and..."

"And when I reached my climax I blurted out Damon's name"

Silence again... "Wow OK I wasn't expecting that. It's probably just because he was the last reason for your stress to today, you were releasing the stress therefore you released Damon" She says amused.

"Hmm you could be right it just freaked me out... OK well I'll let you and your little flower drink cocktails and I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm gunna turn in."

"Sure thing babes, chat tomorrow" she says and ends the call.

I snuggle into my bed and fall asleep straight away.

I'm rudely awakened the next morning by the alarm. I go through my morning routine, the shower is much longer as I'm not rushing and yes people I brushed my teeth... twice. When I finish my second coffee of the morning I head out to work. I just have a funny feeling about today; Stefan is usually right in what he says about Lexi so I'm expecting a big assignment.

On the subway I receive a text message from Katherine asking if we could "Do lunch" I reluctantly agree. I haven't seen her for about a month which doesn't necessarily bother me... she has been busy travelling the world being the new face of D&G. I suppose we could catch up and hopefully I can find and excuse for not going to her show next Thursday.

"I was right." Stefan says as soon as I get to the second floor. "Lexi wants to see you."

I nod, and then look at him strangely. "Did you actually wait for me by the elevator to tell me that?"

"No," he scoffs and points behind him. "I was..." he trails off. I look behind him to see what he is pointing at. Blond, shiny, flowing hair bounced on the back of some girls head as she walked away.

Oh...

"Well, since you know so damn much, do you know what it's about?"

He tiskes and sighs heavily. Then he opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. He shakes his head 'no', a smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

I roll my eyes and head toward my office. "You suck." I say as I walk away, only he is following me.

It's obvious he knows what the fuck it is. He could go out of his way to tell me that Lexi wanted me, but can't he tell me what it's about?

"I just think it's better if you see for yourself." he says. His long legs have helped him catch up to me.

"Is it good or bad?" Hopefully he can give me that, at the very least.

"Good I think" He shrugs.

Motherfucker, you also think pussy is good, but I don't.

"Thanks for nothing." I turn around and keep walking.

He doesn't follow this time, but shouts, "I love you too, Gilbert!"

I make the trip to my office to put my stuff up and I'm now on my way to the editor's office. As I walk my mind will not rest, it keeps thinking up the possibilities. Sure, I've had big stuff assignments before but they were never the same. I think that's what I like most about what I do. It's always unpredictable, new and fresh no matter how big or small.

_I always work my ass off; give it my mother fucking best every time._

As I round the corner I see that her door is wide open, so I step right in like I would any other time. But I'm surprised when I see Damon Salvatore standing next to her desk as she sits in the chair behind it. An involuntary blush washes over my face as I think about last night, and how I had called out his name as I came in the tub. I shake that thought away quickly.

It looks like they're in the middle of a conversation when they turn their heads towards me at my arrival.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I step out of the office backwards. "Stefan told me you wanted me."

"He was right." Damon says in a husky voice. I turn to see his eyes traveling down my body.

_Fucking perverse bastard ugh!_

"Lexi," I say, although my eyes are narrowing at him. I turn back to her and a smile graced my face. "But I can just wait until you're done here." I turn, but her voice stops me.

"No, Elena. Come. Sit." I turn around, confused.

"Um, okay." I take a seat. I look at Damon out of the corner of my eye. He's still leering at me.

_Again fucking perverse._

'Why the fuck are you here?' I almost say out loud.

Lexi clears her throat and tucks her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear. "A week in the Life of a Movie star by Elena Gilbert." she pitches. "How does that sound?"

All of my earlier thoughts about Damon fly out the window. "That sounds... great." I'm barely able to conceal my enthusiasm.

She nods. "It sounds like big money doesn't it?"

"That and more, you're thinking about giving this to me?" I point to my chest.

"I'm done thinking about it. It only took me a second before I realized that you're the one I wanted to give it to. You're perfect for it." She smiles at me and I smile back, but then I stop.

"Um, why is he here?" I glance at Damon.

"Elena, meet your movie star." Her hands move gracefully to Damon, as if presenting him as a prize on a game show. He waves at me a little with a smug smirk on his face.

No. No, no, no. Nooo.

"What!" I spit out, straightening up in my seat. "What?" I say again.

Lexi looks at me with shock and amusement evident on her face. "Could you give us a moment, Damon?" she asks.

"Of course" I watch him as he walks past me to the door. "Elena" he says before he steps through and closes it.

"What the hell?" Lexi asks with amusement still on her face. "Elena, this is huge. Hell, I was this close to taking it myself" She holds up her thumb and index finger, leaving little space in between them. "What's this about?"

"I just didn't know that he was who you had in mind. It's surprising."

"Do you know how many issues this could sell?" she questions.

I nod. It will sell a fucking lot. But the thought of being in close proximity to that man, that infuriating, arrogant, but sexy as fuck man for an extensive amount of time... I don't think I can do it.

"What about Stefan! He's just as good as me," I almost chuckle at that huge ass lie, "can't he do it?"

"Stefan is Damon's brother. You can see how that would interfere, right? We don't want a biased article."

Fuck, she was right. The last thing we wanted was for the paper to lose credit.

"Elena, don't make me doubt you. You wouldn't let something silly get in the way of your success, would you?" I feel a waver in my decision making. "You're one of my best reporters. I'm counting on you." Lexi calls Damon back in then, so I can't really argue much longer. Besides, she's right. My irrational dislike of Damon would not stop me from succeeding here at the New York Times.

_**Thanks for reading please leave us a review! *smooches* till the next time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING VAMPIRE DIARIES; EVERYTHING BELONGS TO L.. WE JUST LIKE TO PLAY AROUND WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**We also don't own New York Times or anything... although that would be freaking awesome.**

**This is a collab and a joint effort between myself and my bff Kierra AKA KTCM who is the BEST BFF ever!**

**We would like to thank our twitter crew for their support and daily porn supply… yes Roon0 I'm talking bout you and your never ending supply of peen haha. Most of all we would like to thank everyone who reads this we are enjoying writing it immensely.**

**So let's get on with the show hope you enjoy.**

**DAMON POV:**

You know that feeling… when you want something you can't have? The one that makes you do crazy shit, that feeling… well I've got it and it's driving me insane.

I know Elena doesn't like me… for whatever reason, in fact I think I may go as far as to say she fucking hates my guts and maybe that's what makes me an asshole... however, it only makes it more interesting and entertaining.

I wait outside the editor of the of the New York Times office door for Elena to come out. She will be pissed, no doubt. She's gonna storm out here with that sexy scowl on her face… actually I'm a bit scared. Maybe I went too far?

_Nah._

This is going to be fun I'll make sure of it.

"You're an idiot." Stefan states as he stands beside me.

"What?" I can't help but smirk.

"She's going to kill you. What exactly made you do this, why Elena?" He sips his coffee.

I shrug. "She's an enigma." It was as simple as that.

He snorts. "Why? Because she won't fall down at your feet like all the rest of them, you see her as a challenge?" He was chuckling now. "I got news for you, bro Elena's fierce. She takes this shit seriously." And I know he's talking about her job.

"This is exactly why I've chosen this route Stefan." I'm fucking smart. Smart enough to see that Elena Gilbert is utterly and completely devoted to her job. So I decided to present the editor here with an opportunity she simply could not refuse.

'A Week in the Life of a Movie Star' was my idea, of course. Lexi Branson loved it. She immediately put Elena's name forward. I was going to suggest Elena, but I didn't have to. She insisted that she's one of her best… if not THEE best.

"You can try all you want but I highly doubt she'll become part of the Damon Salvatore fan club anytime soon." He continues on.

"You seem so sure." I quiz.

"I've worked with the girl for over 5 years. We even had a little thing going on at one time." he says smugly.

"Well this is news" I brush off the strange envious feeling I get when he tells me this… keeping the green eyed monster at bay.

He shakes his head. "It was nothing serious. A little flirting and a kiss, that's it, don't trip. I'm just saying, Elena isn't one to play fucking head games."

"No one's playing head games-" I'm cut off as the door to the editor's office swings open, and just as I predicted… Elena's wearing a sexy scowl. She stands in front of Stefan and points an accusatory finger at him.

"You..." Her eyes narrow further, she takes a deep breath and storms off. Stefan and I follow after her.

"W-What the hell did I do?" Stefan yells at her.

She whirls around and places her hands on her hips and that shit made my dick twinge… "You let him do this!" she says her eyes never leaving Stefan.

I chuckle. "No one and I mean no one lets Damon Salvatore do anything. Let's get that straight right now, shall we."

Her head snaps to me and I give her my most charming smile.

"Elena, you have to admit that this idea is brilliant. I mean, putting your differences aside, this is good for the paper. You know how many copies it will sell with his" Stefan jerks his thumb in my direction "mug shot plastered all over it"." He places his hand gently on her back. "Think of it like that." He walks away.

Her attention is on me now.

"Look. I just came to her with the idea and she liked it. Then she talked about you were one of her best and I couldn't of agreed more with her."

She scoffs. "How the hell would you know?"

"Hey! I read the paper. I see your articles." She relaxes her stance and looks at me curiously. "You're a great writer, Elena." I say, honestly.

She looks me up and down. "Follow me."

She did NOT have to fucking tell me twice.

Inside Elena's office she doesn't offer me a seat. Hell, she doesn't even take a seat herself. She starts pacing with her arms crossed.

_Oh here we fucking go…_

"Today is Friday" she notes.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes afterwards." I tease.

She stops her pacing and narrows her eyes at me. "Funny Damon… ever thought about stand up?" she sneers.

"Oh, lighten up, Elena. This is going to be fun and it will give you a chance to find out about the real me and to see for yourself that I'm not just a pussy hungry ass hat." I assure her.

She leans against her desk for a moment gathering her thoughts "We'll start on Sunday," she says, completely ignoring my last comment. "And then end on Saturday."

I nod "Sounds good. Oh… there's this, erm, thing on Wednesday evening that I have to attend."

She arches an eyebrow questioningly. "Thing...?"

"A premiere I've been invited to."

She claps her hands and says condescendingly, "Well goodie for you!"

I roll my eyes. "The thing is, you'd be there, covering that too. I just thought it would be appropriate if you went as my date." It seems reasonable enough in my head, but Elena must've not thought the same.

"Well our definitions of appropriate are completely different then. Please don't be mistaken, Damon. This is totally professional." She states with conviction.

"There you go, overreacting again." It was fun riling her up.

"I'm overreacting?" She steps closer to me and, if I'm not mistaken, I can hear a growl forming deep in her throat. "Didn't you just concoct some phony ass article to get closer to me? For what I have no idea, but if anyone is prone to overreaction, it's you, buddy!"

"I told you, Lexi suggested you herself." I sigh heavily. Elena Gilbert is a fucking handful.

"Yeah, before you could do it." she scoffs.

Damn she's good, though.

"Well, if that's what you want to believe, Elena, shouldn't appreciation be the best emotion to convey instead of irrational anger." I say. I knew my calm state was only irritating her more.

"I am two seconds away from kicking your ass out of my office." she snarls.

I hold my hands up "Fine… fine. How about we meet up around noon on Sunday" I suggest.

"Where?" She asks.

"Your place" I start to walk out her office.

"Don't you need my address?" she calls after me.

"The Echelon Chelsea, Thirty Seven West and Twenty First?" I wait for the shock to wear off her face.

"Do I need to be worried about you boiling my bunny?" she asks, warily.

"You have a bunny? Cute" I smirk sarcastically.

"Walk away Salvatore… walk away" She shuts her office door at the same time as I turn my back.

My personal security guard meets me and walks me out and through the sea of screaming fan girls who are pitched in front of the building, I stop and sign a few autographs then get into my waiting limo. I turned my cell off during my time at NYT and as soon as I turn it on again it rings instantaneously.

"Bonnie what's up" I greet with a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Mr. Salvatore, I have been trying to get in touch with you for nearly an hour… why has your cell been going straight to voice mail?" She says frantically.

"Calm down woman, I was in an extremely important meeting"

What? It's important to me... I will show Elena that I'm nothing like what her little mind has conjured up about me.

"Ohh, well why don't I have any knowledge about this important meeting, it's not like I'm your fucking agent or anything. Oh wait! I am." she says dryly. "You hired me for a reason I presume… so use me for what I'm good at or fire me so I can work for someone a little less fucking arrogant" She huffs out.

"Hey, you watch that pretty little mouth of yours. I did hire you because you're the best agent on this side of the states and I pay you well. This meeting wasn't planned so for that I apologize, ok? So don't get your little pink g-string in a twist. Don't ask me how I know your choice of underwear today 'cuz you know I totally seen that shit when you accidentally dropped you're pen this morning."

Silence and then "Damon Salvatore… you're impossible" she says flirtatiously "so you gonna tell me what this meeting was about?"

"Yeah, sure thing hot pants… I went to The New York Times and have organized a reporter to follow me around for one week to create an article called "A week in the life of a movie star… brilliant I know." I say with pride mentally patting myself on the back.

"Wow, you're really going to have a reporter with you for a whole week? Is that practical Damon… you have quite a few appointments this coming week plus the premier for "Twilight: Eclipse" which by the way you still don't have a date for but I have made a short list of potential woman to accompany you"

"I don't need a short list my sweet little Bon Bon I actually found myself a date… an interesting one at that. So all I need you to do is rearrange appointments that can wait a week and I'll sort out the rest." She agreed and hung up.

The limo driver stopped outside "The Carlyle" on Thirty Six East and Seventy Sixth Street where I always stay while in New York. I rent the Central park tower suite it's one thousand two hundred square foot of pure luxury. It has a corner appointed bedroom with king bed and obstructed views of central park through the floor to ceiling picture windows… it really is stunning. Even though I'm in NYC a lot I've never bought any property here. I love going home to Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's a quiet, quaint place full of history and is where my roots are safely planted.

Stefan and I had a great upbringing by our parents who died tragically in a car crash nearly thirteen years ago I was eighteen and Stefan was fifteen. We both coped in different ways Stefan got his head in the school books and really worked hard and it's really paying off for him now. I on the other hand got into drugs… a bit of coke here and there nothing too major but I was a bum, no job or prospects.

Our mother and father left Stefan and me the "Salvatore Boarding House" that has been in our family since 1914 and has been passed down through the generations we both own it but Stefan moved away to NYC and I still occupy it when I'm home, Stefan also goes there for vacations.

I got my first part at twenty in a low budget movie, I saw the ad in the Mystic Falls Daily asking for fresh new talent to audition so I went along and they loved me and I got the part… little did I know, that part would turn my whole life upside down. I was getting phone call after phone call from producers, screen and script writers, and casting directors all trying to outbid each other to score me for their roles.

My movie portfolio kept growing and it took me a long time to get used to my fame, the screaming fans, the heavy schedule and the papz; I hate those bastards, they always got a fucking camera in my face. As I became more famous I was everywhere else apart from home. So I called my uncle Joe and asked him to move into the house to watch over it and believe me there is plenty of room for him and his son Zach.

"Sh-sh-sh-shit-shit-shit" I scream like a fucking bitch as I step into the big tub full of scorching water "hot-hot-hot need cold now" I mumble as I fiddle with the cold water tap.

It's been five hours since I gave Elena Gilbert the opportunity of a life time and was stress free. Now I'm stressed to my eyeballs after meetings back to back all afternoon about possible parts. I have signed up for two of the five; the first one is to start shooting in about a month called "The Tournament" and the second starts filming the beginning of next year called "Cradlewood".

I finally get the bath temperature right and lay back just enjoying the water soothing my muscles.

It turns out that a bath wasn't as relaxing as I thought it would be, not with Elena Gilbert on the brain again. Usually, that would be good, but it was that kind of thinking that was going straight to my dick. And I was more worried about proving myself to her not jacking one off in the tub over her. I've never thought or felt the need to prove myself to a girl, or anyone for that matter. But things are different when it comes to her. For the first time in my life, the opinion of someone other than my family, friends and of course my fans, matters to me.

Saturday is an open day for me, which is different, and unusual, but I like it. Bonnie and I are sat in a corner at Brooklyn's Diner on Fifty Seventh Street. I have on sunglasses with my hood up, so as not to draw attention to myself. The restaurant is fairly empty right now, so that shouldn't be a problem.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you didn't know what to do with yourself." Bonnie remarks before sipping her coffee.

"Well, no one told you to clear my schedule for today. The week starts tomorrow." I roll my eyes.

She shrugs delicately. "Well, I thought that you'd want a free day for a change. You're always working so hard… you deserve a little down time. Sorry." She holds up her hands, but then she laughs.

"What's so funny Bon Bon?" I question.

She shakes her head. "Nothing… what made you want to do this whole thing anyway?"

"What whole thing? You mean the reporter following me around for the week?"

She nods as the waiter comes by and places our meals in front of us.

I sigh. I don't really know how to explain it so I just went with, "I don't know."

"Bullshit. You always have a reason for doing the things you do. Even the little things, Damon you don't really expect me to fucking believe that, do you?"

_Geez that mouth of hers gets filthier by the day… and it's such a pretty mouth._

_Mind out of the gutter Salvatore!_

"It's complicated." I leave it at that and take a bite of my food.

She arches a brow. "That answer will only suffice for so long, Mr. Salvatore…"

_Does she ever fucking stop?_

I interrupt her with a groan and a swift change of conversation. "This food is so fucking good!"

She agrees with a nod of her head.

Just then, the doors to the restaurant open. Bonnie and I, including the few people working look to see who it is out of curiosity.

"Oh! It's Katherine Gilbert, I love that girl." Bonnie says, still looking.

But she was wrong, because that was definitely Elena Gilbert, so I tell her so. I mean I would know Elena in a dark, crowded room with a blind fold on.

Bonnie eyeballs me. "I think I'd know what one of my favorite models looks like Damon, I see her on the front of almost every magazine I read… and don't forget I only read those to see what snaps the papz have got on you… your late night rendezvous with the latest flavor of the month."

I roll my eyes. "Bon bon I don't ask you to read their lies about me." I wink at her "Any how…Elena Gilbert works at the New York Times. Yes, she has a twin who models, but that," I pointed to the girl who was still standing by the door and talking to someone on the other side of it, "is Elena." Like I said, there is no doubt in my mind that is her. Then in walks a man with her. He kind of looks a bit like Elena.

"How do you know this?" Bonnie narrows her eyes at me, she's catching on. "I-is that the reporter who's going to be following you around all week?"

I don't say anything, and that's when she knows the answer.

"So you're doing this because you want to get into her panties?" she almost accuses me.

"What? No-"

"Damon Salvatore going to great lengths to get with a girl… Wow I never saw that coming." She shakes her head.

"It's not like that." I say.

"Then what's it like?" She looks at me expectantly.

So what the hell am I supposed to say now? That I went through the trouble of having a specific reporter follow me for a week just because I wanted- no, needed to prove myself to her? That didn't even make a lot of sense to me.

"It's complicated." I repeat what I told her earlier.

She rolls her eyes.

Elena and the guy she's with are seated at a table near ours.

"You're not going to say hi?" Bonnie wonders aloud, still staring. But I'm already out of my seat. "Don't take off your hood or sunglasses, unless you want a mob outside when you get ready to leave." she calls after me.

I wave her off. I know the deal.

"Ms. Gilbert." I take a seat at her booth. "Fancy seeing you here."

Ah. There's that sexy scowl.

"I was hoping you'd just go about your breakfast and ignore me." She goes back to staring at her menu.

"You can't always get what you want." I smirk. "How'd you even recognize me?"

She laughs and to my surprise it sounds genuine. "What, you think sunglasses and a hood is the ultimate disguise now?"

"Wait." says the man sitting across from Elena. "You're Damon Salvatore! You're gunna be in The Tournament! Dude, how awesome is it working with Robert Carlyle?"

I shake his hand. It's always great to meet a fan. I was about to answer when Elena interrupts.

"Damon, this is my brother, Jeremy Gilbert. And Jeremy, you already seem to be fond of Damon." She rolls her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy" I say to him.

"So, you excited about tomorrow?" I turn my attention back to the beauty that is Elena Gilbert.

"So very excited... I can hardly contain my excitement" she remarks dryly.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Jeremy asks.

"Your sister here will be covering a piece called-

"'A Week in the Life of a Jackass' Oops… I meant 'movie star'." She has a false apologetic look on her face that I just wanna kiss.

Calm it Salvatore… she is not gunna approve of you having a wood on when you stand up.

"Ouch!" I shake my hand as if shaking off the sting of an injury. But then she smiles and it lessens the sting but makes my dick twinge again.

"Don't worry. Elena's hard shell isn't that hard to break through. She's actually a total softie." Jeremy says to me. Elena throws a sugar packet at him and I chuckle.

"Well, I just stopped by to say hi." I stand up.

She nods. "I'll see tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you, Jeremy." he nods "and I'll see you" I point at her "tomorrow at noon" then I make my way back to my table.

I take a seat back at my table and Bonnie is staring at something… I follow her eyes and BOOM they land on Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy is gazing straight back at her.

"Put your tongue away Bon bon, you're drooling" I say and her snaps back towards me.

"What?" she starts wiping at her mouth "Do you have to be such a douche?"

"You like what you see over there… the Gilbert boy? I wouldn't waste your time if he's anything like his sister then…" I trail off not quite sure where the fuck I was going with that.

"I-I wasn't looking at him… shut up. Anyway I'm not the one handing out assignments to reporters to get them in bed" she spits.

"Woah, I told you it's not like that" I look over at Elena and I catch her looking at me, she turns her head quickly "It's totally professional" I smile.

I've only seen Elena once before yesterday at Stefan's little birthday get together. I noticed her straight away, her long legs, banging body, long dark chocolate colored hair and then her big beautiful brown eyes… ohh and her smile is gorgeous when she actually cracks one which is rare, and your one lucky bastard if you see it. I couldn't take my eyes from her all night she had a royal blue dress on that was cut just above the knee and I can't say that I didn't just wanna take her in a dark corner, hitch the dress up and take her right there against the wall. She looked breath taking and still does even now sat in the diner wearing black dress pants and a blue button down.

"So that's Katherine and Elena's brother then? Good looking family." Bonnie says while totally eye fucking the Gilbert boy again.

"Bonnie… either take your skinny little, pert, round ass over there and talk to Jeremy or squeeze your fucking knees together and flick your bean when you get home… but choose quickly you're putting me of my meal." I say tucking into my "Shelly's baked macaroni and cheese" It's the shit people.

"His name's Jeremy? Nice name suits him" she claims.

"Are you fucking serious Bonnie Bennett?" I mutter to her but she is too busy have some fucked up eye sex with Jeremy. My eye catches Elena again and I make a face referring to the two star crossed lovers and she shrugs and smiles at me. I smile a genuine smile back to her.

I managed to get my agent/eye fuck extraordinaire to finish her lunch and as we stood up to leave Jeremy made his move and swooped in asking her if he could take her out sometime. Of course she giggled, agreed and then exchanged numbers. I must admit I've never seen Bonnie like that over a guy before… I mean no disrespect to my awesome agent when I say she usually sleeps with them and doesn't talk to them again let alone look at them… the Gilbert boy must have it! Whatever it may be.

I find myself at a loss for the rest of the day, I'm always so busy that I don't particularly find myself to able to just hang out and do nothing. My mind starts to wonder to Elena yet again and that's when a plan invades my brain. Elena will probably… no most definitely find this week stressful working with me, being with me all day every day so I call my uncle Joe and told him I would be arriving in Mystic Falls on Friday and would be leaving again on Saturday evening.

What better way is there for Elena to find out about the real me other than to take her to where it all started? I just know she'll love Mystic Falls so maybe that will be the breakthrough I need. I know the founder's council is having a barbeque on the Saturday… I can take her there; there is loads of history at the founders hall that I know she will love to read up on.

Now, you may be thinking to yourself, 'Damon, isn't it a little far-fetched to think that after spending one week with you then Elena will see the error of her ways and fall into your bed?' But for once it wasn't about that. If that were to happen it would be an awesome perk, but for now getting her to change her opinion of me was the ultimate goal.

And it seemed that I would go through great lengths to achieve it.

My cell phone rings and interrupts my reflective state.

"Damon Salvatore." I answer without looking at the caller id.

"Video camera or no?" says the voice on the other end. I shoot up in my seat on my couch. The voice is full of business and authority, but it's a beautiful voice none the less.

"Um, excuse me?" I ask.

"Well, I'm to follow you around all week. Some people might prefer to have it recorded on tape." Elena explains. "It would end up on the website in the video section, in addition to my piece in the paper."

"Hmm" I hadn't actually thought about that.

"It's your choice" she assures me.

"What do you suggest, Gilbert?"

She sighs. "I feel like people would appreciate the article more, but that's just my opinion."

"Well, there it is. Your word is law around here." I can't keep the smile off my face.

"If you say so" I can practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait. How'd you get my number?" I ask, curiously "Not that I mind or anything."

"Oh, you mean the number that I should've had yesterday? Stefan gave it to me." She sounds a bit irritated.

"Oh." I relax into my position in the couch again.

"And now you have mine. Alright Damon, Tomorrow… my place noon sharp. You got it?"

I scoff. "Yes, Sergeant Gilbert."

I hear her suck her teeth before she hangs up.

Okay, so I had my work cut out for me Elena is going to be a tough cookie to crack, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I think.

I mean how hard can it be to show her what a genuine, caring man I really am and not the fame hungry, pussy searching playboy that she thinks I am.

Well only time will tell my friends… and tomorrow will be the start of something beautiful… I hope.

**Please find it in your hearts to leave us a little review to tell us how you think this arrangement is going to work LOL. Till the next time… *smooches***


	3. Sunday

**DISCLAIMER:We own nothing the "Vampire Diaries" everything belongs to L J Smith we just like to play around with the characters.**

**We also own nothing related to The New York Times... I may have a paper lying around but that's about it.**

**Big shout out to all our Twitter h00r's you rock our socks on the daily.**

**We also want to thank you readers for reading this little joint effort of mine and KTCM's we thoroughly enjoy writing this and have fun with it.**

**SUNDAY:**

**Elena pov:**

I feel sick, I have done all morning. Sunday has come around fast, too fast and I don't like it one bit. Damon will be here in less than an hour and all I've done is dry heave over the bowl. I suck and my life sucks... I have been coaxed into this shit and it's making me ill. I mean who in their right mind wants to follow a rich douche, OK granted he is a hot rich douche around for a week watching him play god, and go on like the whole world revolves around him... ugh. I decide to take a deep breath and just deal with it... why I'm nervous I don't know but I will not falter in front of him, he will never see me nervous or intimidated. This is my job and I'm a total professional when it comes to work... ask Stefan.

I swill my face with cold water before applying some light makeup and combing through my hair. I'm already dressed in a professional but slightly provocative knee length black dress... what? I gotta do something to drive him wild while I go bat shit crazy all week, did y'all think I would make this easy for him? Not a chance. Stefan has filled me in on how Damon thinks I'm gorgeous... blah, blah, blah but if that will be his weakness then I will play on it and I will not suffer alone.

My phone beeps indicating a text message, I open it.

_***Gud luck for 2day Gilbert... ur gunna need it trust me... n remember what I said, flash the flesh lmao. Stef***_

_Ohh thanks for the vote of confidence douche._

I hit reply.

***Fuk u Salvatore, I've a sneaky feeling that Damon is the one who's going to need all the luck he can get consider the flesh flashed- Elena***

I giggle to myself at how stupid me and Stefan can be sometimes and even if he does get right on my nerve ends at work he is really becoming a close friend to me. I throw my phone down on the couch and start to pace the room. He's due any minute now and if he's late I'm so gunna tear him a new one. I never let Damon... or Stefan for that matter see how uptight and nervous Damon makes me, its absolutely ridiculous no one has ever made me feel the way he makes me feel. I think Stefan is starting to work it out though.

I keep smoothing my dress over with my hands, fidgeting not quite knowing what the fuck to do with myself. The doorbell chimes and scares the shit out of me.

_Yeah like that helps my situation._

I smooth my dress over once more and mentally tell myself to stop and just calm the fuck down. The man on the other side of this door infuriates me and means nothing to me... I have to be professional and it's as simple as that.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore" I say in my best "telephone voice" as I open the door.

He is standing here wide eyed gawking at me, his eyes skimming over every inch and curve of my body. I smile to myself knowing that my secret plan to drive him wild may actually work. Damon is in all fairness drop dead gorgeous with his piercing blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds...

_Okay Elena that's enough of that!_

And his smile is a real panty dropp...

_ENOUGH!_

"Ms. Gilbert" he simply says and walks straight past me into my apartment.

_I see he left his fucking manners at home today! Speaking of his eyes I feel like poking the son of a bitch right in them._

He stands in the middle of my sitting room taking a good look around, smiling to himself every now and then while I stand by the door just ready to get myself and _him _out of my home. He picks up a framed family photo of me, Kat, Jeremy, my mum Jenna and my dad Rick and I don't like that at all, that shit is personal.

"Salvatore! When you have quite finished taking in the scenery and putting your dirty paws on my family photos... I'm ready to go. Who the fuck knows where said paws were last night" I scoff picking up my laptop and video camera and motioning him to leave with my free arm. I sigh at the thought of having to film his smug ass.

"Calm down Elena, I just got here. Are you not going to offer me a drink... or maybe something a little more _interesting_?" He pauses for a moment then sets the picture back down in it's rightful place.

_Did I tell you how infuriating he is?_

"Damon, I'm here to do a job... not sit around sipping coffee and making small talk or anything else for that matter... are you good to go?" I snap.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just playing. You know you really need to lighten up if you want to make it through this week" he says walking slowly past me and brushing his finger over my cheek.

I shake off the shiver off and slam the door to my apartment quite loudly clearly letting him know I am not in the mood for his flirtatious behavior. We're only about an ten minutes into this thing, and I'm already dreading it. I can't help but be curious though; what did Damon do in his everyday life? We all see him in the lime light but what really goes on behind closed doors? I'm certainly eager to find out.

"So how exactly does this work?" Damon asks when I catch up to him.

"How exactly does what work?" I ask... kind of confused by his question.

"You know this week, how do you want to go about this? Get involved or just sit and watch what I do from the sidelines?" He asks quirking a manicured brow at me, which reminds me I need to get mine waxed sometime in the near future.

"Ohh... you just do what you do and I'll try to stay out of your way, I think that's for the best" I honestly don't know how this week is going to go but one thing I'm sure of is that I will stay out of his way, all jokes aside Damon Salvatore is a busy man and no matter what I think of him, he is so good at what he does.

"Suit yourself Gilbert, but I have a feeling you may want to participate in some of the things I have to do this week." He smirks.

I look at him with a warily, then narrow my eyes at him "What have you done Salvatore?" I say, he chuckles "All in good time Elena all in good time" and that is all he said to me as we left my apartment building.

Damon whistles for a cab and one appears immediately out of nowhere.

_Damn, he's almost as good as me. _

_I said almost!_

"Where are we going?" I ask once we're inside. Being this close to him in such small space makes me feel the need to say something, fill the silence before things get totally awkward.

He peers down at me as he speaks. "So impatient, Ms. Gilbert."

Then he leans forward and murmurs an address to the cab driver which I can't hear, before thrusting a few bills in his hand. All the while I'm sat thinking about what the fuck I've gotten myself into. Why is he being normal? Well I say normal I never think that man will come close to normal but at least he is behaving himself... for now.

A few minutes later we arrive in front, or should I say round the back of a building. Damon steps out of the cab and continues to hold the door open for me. Once I'm out he slams it shut and leads me towards the building.

I stop short. "Okay, I know that reporters are supposed to be daring and all that shit, but you're leading me into some mysterious building through the back... and all I can think about is how easily I can access my pepper spray."

Damon chuckles. "I'm just taking extra precautions, Elena. Over the years, I've learned never to take the back entrance for granted."

_Hmm,__ back entrance? Mind-out-of-gutter-right-about-now! _

Then he says, "Besides, I would not let anyone hurt you."

I turn my head to avoid his intense gaze and I start for building again. On the other side of the door there is a steep flight of steps that we walk up. I let Damon lead the way, cause I don't know where the hell we're going. It's kind of dark here, and I'm a bit wary. I feel like I should call my friends and family and tell them I love them, just in case.

_You never know. _

Maybe come clean to Kat that she didn't actually lose that camisole when we were younger and that I had washed it after wearing it and shrunk it by mistake.

_Man, she was torn up for weeks about that damn thing._

Suddenly Damon shoves open a heavy door, and we're met with people bustling about. The light is much brighter in here, considering they're all over the fucking place. A blond woman with a headset appears and drags Damon away.

"I'll be right back" he whispers in my ear before following the lady... his hot breath on my neck had sent a wave of something through my entire body but I shrug it off.

I eye a box of donuts sitting on a table and my stomach growls, reminding me that it is indeed empty. I grab one, not really giving a shit if they were placed out with me in mind.

I'm taking small, cautious bites not wanting to upset my stomach after this mornings fiasco, when I feel Damon's presence behind me and all my hairs stand on edge.

"Coffee?" he murmurs suggestively in my ear my body reacting in the way it did moments earlier. I turn and take the cup from him gratefully because I'm gonna need as much caffeine as possible to get me through this week maybe something a little stronger.

"Thanks." I say in between sips. I notice that he's changed into a thin, white, half-buttoned up shirt, and pants that hung low on his hips. It got really fucking hot all of a sudden. I look back up to his face, which doesn't really make it any better. "That was quick." I note. "What's this photo shoot for?" I ask as I venture further into the room.

"They'll use it for a few different things, I suppose. It's not for a specific magazine or anything." he explains.

"Oh... OK well you go and do what you do best I'll take a seat over here, take notes and maybe snap some photo's myself for the article" I say trying to look anywhere but at him. He looks totally hot and so much... different, I've only ever seen him in expensive suits. I like this casual look on him, makes him look semi-normal.

"You want to take pictures too? I know your game Gilbert, you want them for your own personal use." he states while he waggles his eyebrows at me. It looked kinda cute and I think I giggle. "Elena Gilbert... did you just giggle at me? Wow there may be a light at the end of the tunnel after all." he grins at me and obviously I did in fact giggle.

"You're such a jackass... I did giggle when you were being cute which by the way is never a word I thought I would use to describe you. But then you go right back to jackass in like three damn seconds, what is wrong with you?" I say and start towards the two sofa's that were at the back of the room in the far corner not even giving him a chance to answer that.

When I finally get my shit sorted and take a seat facing where the shoot is set up I see that Damon is stood in front of the camera looking straight at me. Our eyes meet like they have so many times before but this time was different... I could feel it. It is almost as if he is trying to tell me something through his eyes, and he looks kind of upset or pained. I don't know what the look is or what he is trying to say by it and I'm not even sure I want to know, but it's intense.

The photographer must have said something to him because he blinked, shook his head and then started to move in front of the camera which is snapping away. And as much as I needed to take notes I could not tear my eyes away from him and the movements he is making with his body. He's standing head on with one arm up over his head and the other is pulling his shirt upwards revealing his toned stomach. I have to look away at that point seen as though I find myself licking my lips at that vision and I'll be damned if he catches me doing shit like that.

To keep my eyes away from Damon's body that I now know is just as hot as his face I start to take notes and actually do what I'm here to do... my job. The first time I met Damon I thought he was the hottest man I'd ever seen but the way he looked at me and spoke to me was creepy and I made my mind up there and then that he was a total Hollywood playboy and I just don't like those kinds of people. Now that I'm working with him I'm seeing him in a totally different light... don't get me wrong he is still a jackass but certain little things he says or does make me smile. Like when he's lighthearted, and joking around. Even offering me fucking coffee and I didn't overlook the little comment he made outside about not letting anyone hurt me, that was really sweet. Still, I'd be a fool to let my guard down.

I look up when I hear the man behind the camera direct Damon to take his shirt off. Our eyes meet as he unbuttons at an excruciatingly slow pace; that is until I look away. I would never hear the end of it if I kept staring. After what seemed like a hundred more clicks of the camera, I felt Damon's weight next to me on the small couch that I was sitting on.

**Damon pov:**

"You okay over here?" I ask as I try to peer at the notes she's taking on her laptop. She practically cradles it to her chest and leans away.

"I'm fine, nosey." She narrows those dark orbs at me, scowling and again my dick twinges. I swear Elena Gilbert will be the death of me.

"Just checking." I sit back and make myself comfortable. "Not to sound like a teacher or anything, but what have you taken from this so far?"

"You do sound like a teacher, Damon." she laughs. "You just wanna know what I have written down about you." She rolls her eyes.

"Well, it _is _about me. It's only fair." I try coaxing her further.

_Ha! Like you haven't coaxed her far enough already._

"It's not like I have much down. You'll know when the article comes out."

I gasp. "I have to wait that long? Come on, Gilbert. Don't I get some sort of special privilege?

She stares at me for a second, and I could swear she looks a little disappointed. "I think you've got enough special privileges, Salvatore." She turns her body away from me slightly, promptly ending our conversation and ignoring me."

What the fuck? I swear it's one step forward and two... no ten steps back with her. But it's crazy how it doesn't deter me. I will not stop until she changes her opinion of me. Yes its a bit extreme, but the woman does something to me and like I said before I want her to see the real me, not the Damon Salvatore she reads in the tabloids.

"Right. Well, I just wanted to tell you that we don't have much longer here."She nods dismissively.

After I change clothes, I pass her sitting on the couch again. She was typing away again. I think to myself, 'fuck this', and make my way over to her.

"Alright woman... what the hell went wrong between earlier and just now?" I ask. I'm dying to know what I did to make her give me the cold shoulder... _AGAIN!_

She looks at me startled. "What are you talking about?"

I shake my head. "Don't try to downplay it, Elena. I've got fucking frostbite from your cold ass shoulder."

She laughs humorlessly. "Don't be so dramatic." And once again, she's dismissing me.

"You know what _I_ think?" I take the laptop from her, close it and place it on the couch beside her. Surprisingly, she lets me. "I think you need to loosen up a little and have some damn fun." I grab her hand, ignoring her squealing protests and drag her behind the camera with me.

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing? Put me down right now" Elena squeals as I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

I signal Dan the photographer to get back behind the camera as I start to make stupid poses with Elena still over my shoulder. She is screaming and being all kinds of crazy, shouting abuse at me but I know she secretly likes it because if she really wants to get down then she would find a way. I gently bring her from my shoulder around to my front and she wraps her legs around my waist. I'm not going to lie to you, my dick went solid with Elena in the position she is and I think she notices because all of a sudden her legs grip onto me like a fucking vice, squeezing her legs together essentially trying to crush my damn pelvis.

"Ah! What the hell did you do that for?" I cry out in pain... Gilbert could fucking crack nuts with these thighs.

She leans her head seductively towards me till her mouth is near my ear "Jackass..." she whispers and I'm secretly hoping she licks my ear or something.

I go to speak but she puts her finger to my lips to stop me "You think I don't know how to have fun, Salvatore? Well I got news for you mister... my twin sister is a model and I've learnt a thing or two over the years so lets get this show on the road." she says.

I don't know what I was expecting when I dragged her over here but I was certainly not expecting the way she whispered into my ear or wrapped her legs around me. She slides down my body slowly and I thanked the lord right there and then for the slow but painful friction of her body rubbing against mine. Dan made sure to get those shots which I just know will look hot. I can't wait to see what her long ass legs look like on film because they look amazing, with that cute pair of peep toe Jimmy Choo's on.

Elena makes slow revolutions around my body, letting her hands wander freely over my bare chest and abs. She stops in front of me and our eyes lock for the third time today as she turns so that her back is pressed against my chest. My hands have a mind of their own as they roam over her skin tight dress, I'm not letting this opportunity slide I've wanted to touch her body since the first time my eyes caught sight of her. We seem to be in our own world as the camera clicks away, and she turns around so she is facing me again. I lean my forehead against hers and I can feel her sigh heavily.

"This is perfect, guys. Lovely." I vaguely hear Dan shout.

Elena smirks as she brings her hand up behind my head, gently running her fingers through there, gently caressing the back of my neck and slightly running her fingers through my hair. Suddenly, Elena peels herself from my body and parades around me, smiling smugly. I smile along with her, because how can I not? In this moment she's actually carefree and she seems genuinely happy, a look that I was not expecting to see on her the first day of being with me. I was sure they would be tears and tantrums and well Elena's smart mouth but there has only been her smart mouth so far, which I'm glad for, she wouldn't be the same without that. We screw around in front of the camera some more and it would seem that the both of us try to get our hands on each other when we can. In all honesty I just wanted to tell Dan to fuck off and then take Elena right here, right now.

_What?_

_I can't help it, she is being all sexy and shit, letting me touch her. Sorry if it goes straight to my dick... I'm only a man after all!_

"Alright, guys." Dan walks to his computer. "Yep, I think we got the shots we needed, Damon. Wanna come take a look-see?"

I look at Elena, who seems to have retreated again, _one step forward, ten back remember?._ I sigh before making my way over to him. The shots he has up on the screen are the shots of me and Elena. In every single one of them she's smiling, whether it be a grin, or a small, indulgent one, we also look hot, hot in a good sexy way. She looks beautiful when she smiles and that's when I realize that I will do anything to keep that look on her face.

"Thanks, man." I pat him on the back, grab my shirt and jog back over to Elena, who looks to be sending a text on her phone. "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." She snaps her phone closed and grabs her camera. I get her laptop and she smiles at me appreciatively.

"So my sister, Kat, just text me." She starts once we're outside. She's surprised to see that there's a car waiting for us already, but she continues on. "um, she has this thing on Thursday. She's walking in a show for Dolce & Gabbana. I told her I'd try to make it, along with my best friend, Caroline. And while it's kinda the last thing I wanna do, and I know I'm supposed to be following you around for a week, I also want to be there to support her. But I understand if you have something planned, or-"

I cut her off. "I'm free Thursday. As a matter of fact, I was having trouble deciding whether or not I should attend, and it looks like I just made my decision. I'd be happy to accompany you and your friend."

She looks shocked. "Really? Um, thanks... I appreciate it."

"No problem, Ms. Gilbert after all you'll be attending the premier with me on Wednesday so it's only fair I return the favour." I say to her as we enter the car. A look of horror appears on her face and I can almost here the cogs of her brain working in overdrive, about what she will wear. Little does she know I have got that covered too, but i think I'll wait a bit before I spring that on her.

I don't have anything else to do today so I tell the driver to head to the Echelon Chelsea to drop Elena off. I'm sure she doesn't want to spend any unnecessary time with me, and after this afternoon I don't want to push her. I know that she is secretly warming up to me, why would she act like that in front of the camera... unless it was all an act. I hope not because the way she was laughing and smiling today I realised I really like her and want her to keep smiling but most of all I want to be the reason behind her happiness.

"Well it's been a pleasure Elena, I need you early doors tomorrow have a suit fitting for the premier on Wednesday, then a lunch meeting with my agent Bonnie. That reminds me maybe Jeremy could join us for lunch, I have a proposition for him." I say as we pull up outside Elena's building.

She furrows her brow a bit. "Ok, I'll call him tonight and let him know. Better get inside if I have an early start tomorrow. Is nine ok?" She asks giving me a tight lipped smile.

I nod "Nine is perfect." she goes to step out of the car, I pull her gently back by her arm "Thank you for today, you made a boring photo shoot fun for me." Her eyes were burning into mine and as I leaned in I hear her breath hitch. I place a delicate kiss on her cheek and whisper "You're beautiful when you smile."

She blushes "Thank you Damon, I had fun today too. I will see you in the morning." she steps out of the car and I watch as her cute little ass gets out. "Stop staring at my ass Salvatore... you fucking jackass" Elena scolds me.

I laugh loudly as she slams the door shut, leans down peering through the window and flipping me her middle finger as we drive away.

**Thanks for reading, we would appreciate it if you left us a little review with your thoughts. I wonder how Monday is going to go?**


	4. Monday

**Disclaimer: We own nothing "The Vampire Diaries" every thing belongs to L J Smith, we just enjoy playing around with the characters.**

**This is a collaboration with myself and my bff KTCM who is awesome btw, we both work on each chapter and merge are ideas into one.**

**Big thanks to everyone who takes their time to read this, glad you enjoy it. Also a big thanks to our Twitter h00rs every one of you rock our socks... flurve you all hard!**

**Monday:**

**Elena pov:**

To say I'm surprised would be the biggest understatement of the fucking century. Yesterday I had more fun than I've had in months, and it was with _Damon Salvatore_, the man I'd convinced myself that I loathed.

_Who'd of thought it? Cuz I for one did not expect that ladies and gentlemen!_

Why?

_Why you ask... well I couldn't not stand his arrogant ass only days ago. _

I was expecting arguments and snotty comments, from the both of us, and instead I got to see a side of him that I had no idea existed. Playful, modest, down-to-earth and...

_Hot!_

And then he'd easily agreed to going with Caroline and I to Kat's show on Thursday. I still can't seem to get over how nice he was about it.

_Did I say he is hot?_

I was expecting him to throw a hissy fit or something, complaining that this week was about him. Maybe I was too quick to judge him?

_Or maybe I'm too quick to let my guard down.__.. yes maybe that's it. I have to stay focused on the reason I'm doing this... work!_

_Oh did I mention I'm fucking delusional?_

Only time will tell. I'm still convinced that all of this is nothing more than some plot just to get me into bed with him, but I'll be damned if I let that happen. I mean I may find him incredibly hot and I maybe warming up to him a little, but I still can't fall for his game.

_If he's playing a game!... Ohh fuck, I'm screwed._

Right now it's six in the morning. I have no fucking business being awake right now, since I'm to meet up with Damon at Nine, but it would seem that my mind and body have other ideas. Oh, well. At least I got in a good six hours.

Anyway, there's only one person who could talk some sense into me at a time like this. I grab my phone, press the speed dial number and wait for them to pick up.

"_Ughh, I hate you,_" says the groggy voice that sounds much like mine on the other end.

"I need to talk to someone," I say to Kat. She's so blunt, and she doesn't beat around the bush. She's perfect for situations like these.

"_It's... six. In the goddamn morning, Elena. How much of a conversationalist do you expect anyone to be at this hour?_" she complains.

"Shh, it's about Damon."

"_Ooh,_" I have more of her attention now. "_Sexy superstar_," she says.

"Damon." I correct her.

"_Isn't that what I said?_" she says with a slight chuckle, she is such a hoe.

"Whatever." I tell her of my time spent with Damon yesterday, the way he acted, the things he said, and last but not least... our little photo shoot session.

She gasps. "_You were all over him, you dirty little thing,_" I can practically hear her smirk over the phone. "_But I don't get it. What's the problem exactly_?"

"How the hell do I know if this is all an act or if he is being genuine?" I say almost frantically.

"_You know, I don't get you sometimes, Elena. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your position right now? Following around that hot piece of ass all week?_" She sighs wistfully, "_If I were you, I'd hop right on that and ride it straight to O town ba..._"

I cut her horny ass off. "But I'm not like you or his fans. I take shit like that seriously."

"_I know that, Elena. Hell, anyone would know after talking to you for more that a minute, so don't you think he does too? You've got to stop assuming the worst in people,_" she says through a yawn.

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean what exactly could I say?

Then she says, "_Maybe it's not his goal to get into your panties._"

"What the hell else could he want?" I say, confused.

She sighs. "_I'm going back to sleep. The next time you call me this early it better be so urgent that you're dead._"

I shake my head and chuckle a little. "Bye," I say.

"_See you Thursday... and Elena, give the poor guy a break,_" She hangs up.

_Can anyone remind me why I bothered to call my sister? Because she was no fucking help to me what so ever, and has only left me with more questions._

I just can not think of what else Damon Salvatore would want from me, if it wasn't to get me in the sack. Not to sound vain or anything but I am good looking, but nothing in comparison his movie A-Lister friends. I just find it strange for him to be so interested in me when he could have Nina Dobrev or Kristen freaking Stewart hanging from his arm.

At around Seven I decide to drag my sorry ass out of bed, push my inner reservations aside and get ready for the day. After I shower, shave and brush my teeth, I peruse my closet and decide whether or not to go with something to tempt Damon again.

_Am I kidding? Why do I even need to think of it? Of course I am, silly!_

I grab a black mini skirt with pleating on the front and the back. Then I threw on a white short sleeve button up shirt. The thinness of the shirt allows the black La Perla bra I'm wearing to be seen vaguely. After looking in the mirror, I decide to unbutton another button.

_Fuck it! _

_I look fucking delicious._

By the time I finish my hair which is down with a few loose curls and my makeup which is light but I have put red lipstick on which looks surprisingly good by the way, it's Eight Thirty. I sit at my small dining table with a cup of coffee, tapping my foot waiting for Salvatore to turn up so we can go suit shopping. Bravo to him for getting his shit ready, the premier is in two days... two motherfucking days and I don't even know what movie it's for let alone what the hell I'm going to wear or when I'm gunna have anytime to shop for something.

I decide I'll wait for Damon out front, sitting here alone is making me panic about shit that I don't need to stress about right now. As I'm in the elevator I remember what Damon said yesterday about inviting Jeremy out for lunch and me being me totally forgot to phone his ass last night, caused by the thick Damon Salvatore fog I find myself living in these days. I pull out my cell and dial Jer's number.

"Hey Jer." I greet him.

"_Elena, hi is this important? I'm kinda busy._" he says and I hear a woman giggle.

"Jeremy Gilbert, have you got company of the female species?" I tease.

"_Hmm... none of your goddamn business sis. You are calling why?"_

"Touche much, okay. Damon wants you to join myself, him and his agent for lunch today. He says he has a proposition for you," I hear him choke or cough "are you okay Jeremy?"

"_Ohh... yeah sorry everything is fine. Why does he want me there? What proposition?" _he asks high pitched and all freaked out.

"I don't know he didn't tell me, look I know your busy so I'll text you with a time and place when I know myself okay?"

"_Yeah that sounds good see ya."_ he rushes out and hangs up.

"Yeah see ya... douche." I say as I exit the elevator, kinda pissed at the way my brother ended the call.

As I'm trying to put my cell back in my bag I hit something hard. I thought it was the wall at first but then I got hit with a scent of mixed spice, liquor and a hint of Jean Paul Gaultier. Which only means one thing people... Salvatore.

"Oh my God Damon, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologise as I look up at him.

He smirks "Gilbert don't apologise, I kinda like it when you run into me by _accident_," he runs a finger down my now blushed cheek "How are you this morning beautiful?"

"Salvatore, don't play your fucking games with me this early in the morning. I've only had one coffee and believe me if I don't get more soon... it will not be pretty." I huff out and start walking towards the exit.

He grabs my arm delicately and turns me around to face him again "Okay okay" he holds his hands up, "Starbucks?"

_Stupid man... of course Starbucks._

"Like music to my fucking ears Salvatore." I say giggling to myself like a fucking mental patient.

"After you mi lady," he says putting on some kind of accent.

As I stand against peeling striped wallpaper, I marvel at how Damon is able to stand stark still, yet run his mouth non stop. I think he's nervous. Why, I have no idea, but in the time I've spent with him I've never seen him ramble so much about nothing.

Right now we are in Damon's tailor, Jonathan's house. His basement, to be exact. I sigh. The man brings me to the strangest damn places and expects me to follow him, and for some reason I do. Must be the reporter in me.

Damon clears his throat "Elena," he chuckles "Are you even listening?"

"Um, no. But are you talking or rambling?" He laughs sheepishly.

"Sorry." he says. I shake my head telling him not to worry about it.

The tailor, who has this fuck-awesome British accent by the way, tells Damon that he can step down from the platform. Then he goes up the stairs leaving Damon and I alone together... in this small, confined space.

_This is not good, and it does nothing to help my restraint. And neither does Damon Salvatore looking deliciously dashing in a dark suit._

"What do you think?" Damon interrupts my ogling. He's staring at me with a smug smirk on his face and I just want to kiss it off.

_Wait, kiss? What! Fuck!_

I shake my head of those less than appropriate thoughts. "You look good, just like a movie star." I joke.

He smiles his famous perfect, pantie dropping smile, all traces of smugness gone from his face. He's staring still, _fuck _I'm staring too, but I want him to stop, because I'm not going to be the one to look away, for some reason I just... can't. At that moment Jonathan makes his way back down stairs, and in my head I silently thank him as Damon and I snap our heads round towards him.

I furrow my brow as I notice that he's carrying a garment bag. It looks like a dress bag.

He hangs it on the rack that I'm standing next to.

"What's this?" I wonder aloud,_ intrigued much._

"Uh... it's for you. I thought you could wear it to the premier on Wednesday, because I know your gonna be busy... and I just thought it would help you out." Damon looks nervous again. He walks over, unzips it and reveals a gorgeous sleeveless satin cocktail dress. It is a black form-fitting v-neck with pleated layers of satin, in a cris-cross pattern at the bodice. It is absolutely gorgeous... it just fucking screamed me. "Jonathan has some connections with Max Azria."

I gasp. My favorite designer of all time, people.

"Damon-" I start.

"Before you protest about money or whatever you're going to protest about, I can afford it and maybe you can too but I'm happy to do it Elena," He pauses. "I _want _to do it."

I gape, half at the dress and half at what Damon has just said to me. Can I let him do this? Part of me is screaming to rock this dress at the premier and pay him back later.

"And this isn't one of those things where you pay me back. Think of it as a gift if you will." he says as if he read my mind.

As I struggle to wrap my head around this a thought occurs to me.

"How do you even know if this will fit me?" I gesture to the gorgeous dress in question. Because it sure as hell looked like it would fit. Is it just a coincidence that the dress is from one of my favorite designer's, _and _it is my size? But how the hell would he know that?

I cross my arms. "Who did you talk to?" I narrow my eyes.

"What?" He chuckles at my assumption.

"Don't 'what' me, Salvatore," I lean forward and the look on my face must make him want to spill.

"I may have consulted with your sister," he admits.

"Kat?" I ask, which is a stupid thing to ask.

"Do you have any other sisters?" he smirks.

_Now is really not the time to be cute. _

"Why? When? How'd you even get her number?" I quiz, arching an eyebrow.

He smiles like he knows some sort of secret and shakes his head. "It's complicated, but you'll know soon enough." he says.

_How fucking cryptic._

I roll my eyes. And I spoke to her this morning! She never even hinted at her speaking to Damon.. maybe he told her not to tell me? I hate being in the dark.

Damon's voice interrupts my inner rambling. "So will you wear it for me?" He peers down at me.

_For him?_ I run my fingers over the dress the dress. It's so amazing, I can't imagine letting it go to waste.

"You have to let me pay you back somehow." I say, still looking at the dress.

"Elena, sweetheart, having you by my side is enough for me," he says and rubs is hand up and down my arm.

Is he fucking serious?

I really can't get my head around his sudden personality change, don't get me wrong I am starting to like the new and improved Damon but I still have that niggling feeling that this is all just an act.

I agree to wear the dress because, let's be honest here, I ain't gonna turn that down. I also get the info about lunch so I text Jer telling him where and when to meet us. We are dining at Jean-Georges a five star restaurant located at one central park, I told Damon it's too expensive but yet again he told me money is no object and he is happy to pay for lunch. It wasn't so much that I was bothered about the cost... it's just too good for people like me I'm going to feel so out of place.

"Elena are you ok?" Damon asks me while we are in the car.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie "why would you think something is wrong?" I look at him.

"I just get a feeling you maybe nervous or you've got something on your mind," he turns to face me.

_Weird how he notices that._

"It's just-I don't think I'm going to fit in at this restaurant. Look at me," I gesture to myself. "I'm not good enough for places like that..."

He cut me off. "Gilbert you are more than good enough for this place, you understand me?" He palms my cheek looking deep into my eyes and I can't help but look back into his crystal clear, ocean blues.

"Have I ever told you that your beautiful?" he says as his eyes move away from my eyes and look at the rest of my face before they land on my lips.

_In the name of all things holy, he's gonna kiss me. Shit I can't let this happen... look away Elena... move... ANYTHING._

He starts to move in at an agonizingly slow pace, but I can't do this. I have to say something. "Nice try Salvatore, I almost fell for it." I say and exit the car seen as though we are now outside the restaurant and I honestly have no fucking idea how long we've actually been here.

After about five minutes Damon finally gets out of the car and leads me into the restaurant. We walk to the front desk.

"Reservation for Salvatore," Damon says to the hot blond piece behind the desk.

She looks at a book and then back to him "Yes right this way Mr. Salvatore, your guests are already seated."

"Thank you" he looks at her name badge "Rose... what a pretty name" he says flirtatiously.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore," she says giggling, her eyes lighting up like fairy lights on a fucking Christmas tree "Please follow me to your table."

_Bitch!_

What? No.

_Oh my God I so did not just do that. Did I just hate on her for the whole flirting thing?_

I shrug that shit straight of, I do not get jealous. All that stuff in the car has just got me wound up I suppose. As _Rose_ is leading us into the dining room I spot Jeremy and Damon's agent holding hands kinda... _well that's fucking weird! _They must be shaking hands introducing themselves... _Mustn't they?_

"Hey Bon bon." he took her hand and kissed the top of it and I swear I was a little sick in my own mouth... what is his game? "Jeremy... how are you?" he asks my brother while giving him a firm hand shake.

"I'm really well thanks Damon, curious as to why you got me here though if I'm honest" Jer says.

"Well we will eat first and then talk" Salvatore says and pulls out the chair for me to sit.

I pull the back of the chair out of his grasp roughly so he knows I'm pissed off... _why am I pissed off?_ Then I sit, Jeremy gives me a small smile then turns to look at... Bon bon was it?

"Elena, this is my agent Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, this is Elena Gilbert reporter for the New York Times." Damon introduces us while he sits.

Damon starts making small talk with Jeremy and Bonnie but I'm not really interested in anything he has to say right now. The whole gazing into my eyes and staring at my lips while moving his big vain fucking head in for the kill has angered me so much, but what has angered me the most is I nearly let him do it... I think I wanted him to do it. I can't let my guard down even if I want too... after this morning when he showed me dress I realised that maybe he ain't that stereo type Hollywood, pussy hunting, egotistical playboy I thought he was. Either way I have to be strong and not fall stupid for his charm.

I pick up my menu and scan through the list, I mean what the fuck is "Fluke shashimi, floral enfused cherries and cilantro"? cuz I'll be fucked if i know what that shit is. I told you I am not cut out for places this I would of been happy with a freaking cheeseburger and fries... _fucking movie-stars._

"Don't they have any normal food here?" I say interrupting them.

Damon scowls at me "Elena this is normal food, you should try the caramelized foie gras, black olive, lychee and brioche, it's exquisite."

_Come again? Douche!_

I just nod at him, I can not be bothered to even speak. I sigh and put the menu down and notice Bonnie looking at my brother she can't take her eyes from him and more to the point Jeremy is not doing much better. Great that's just what I need, the brother crushing on the Salvatore's agent.

**Damon pov:**

The twinkle I saw in Elena's eye this morning when I showed her the dress made me realise that I may like her a lot more than I'm letting myself believe. She loves the dress and I love the fact that something _I_ did made her so happy. She wasn't even mad when I told her that I sought advice from her sister. _That_ was easier than I expected. I asked Bonnie, who called Jeremy who then called Katherine.

_The lengths I would go too for a dress size. It was worth it though when I saw the smile radiate on Elena's face!_

Our conversation was... interesting, to say the least. Elena and Katherine may be twins, but they couldn't be more different personality wise. Well, that's not entirely true. They're both intimidating, Katherine, maybe a bit more. I got that impression after she told me that she'd 'gut me like a fish' if I hurt her sister. I was confused about that statement at first, but maybe Katherine was more insightful to the whole thing that Elena and I have going on, because up until now I didn't realize how much I actually like her. I thought Elena might feel the same way, despite her extreme reluctance to even work with me in the first place. I mean, she even went as far as to confide in me on the way here.

The idea of her not being good enough for _any _place is laughable to me, but it would seem the fact that she had a great job, and a great apartment didn't seem to be enough for her. So if she needs it, I'm more than happy to reassure her that she is, indeed, good enough and always will be in my eyes. She's beautiful, and I told her so... which brings us to the almost kiss.

We were so close, but then she had to go and ruin it, in true Gilbert fucking style. She stopped it before I could lean in any further, I was inches away people and she thought I was trying to fool her, and that pissed me off extremely. Not only did I not get the chance to feel those lips against mine... _lips I've wanted for weeks... _but her mood swings are seriously getting to me. It was obvious that she has some trust issues when it comes to me and I know she's in two minds whether to trust me or not. But so far I haven't given her a reason _not_ to trust me.

Right now, Elena is giving suspicious glances to Jeremy, who is in the middle of an animated conversation with Bonnie. I knew she hadn't witnessed them exchanging numbers when we ran into them at the diner on Saturday, but she had to be blind not to notice them staring each other down from their respective tables.

We are just finishing up our food when...

"So," Elena eyeballs Bonnie and Jeremy "what's going on between you two? And don't bullshit me I've seen all the star-crossed lover glances between you... so spill it!" she blurts out and I almost choke on my water, I swear that woman has more cheek than a baboons ass.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." Bonnie lies and looks at me. I give her a small shake of my head -no- meaning don't mess with the Gilbert or shit will fly.

"Elena, do you have to be so blunt all the time?" Jeremy says.

"That was not blunt Jer, I asked a fucking question, if you don't want to tell me then tell me to mind my own business." she says with that sexy scowl now appearing on her face. Jeremy rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

It's clear to me now that Elena in no way shape or form is in a good mood.

I clear my throat "How about we get down to the reason why I got you all here?" I say and they all nod their heads.

"Ok, well Jeremy I know you are an exceptionally talented photographer I've seen your work. You specialise in head shots right?"

"Thank you, and yes head shots seem to be my forte" he replies.

"Well... Bonnie here thinks it would be a good idea for me to start a men's skincare range and I'm going to need some pretty awesome head shots for the ad campaign, so that's where you come in if your interested." I say and Elena starts laughing, I look at her "What's so funny?"

"Oh... nothing, just men... skincare... you know what it doesn't even matter. If you will excuse me I need to powder my nose." she says still laughing.

As she leaves the table Jeremy tells me he would be more than happy to do the shots for me and I tell him to arrange everything with Bonnie and name his price. I excuse myself from the table and make my way to the restrooms. I stand outside the women's door leaning against the wall, arms folded. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with Elena but I'm gonna find out. The door opens, I grab her and push her against the wall where I was just standing.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" she almost shouts trying to get away.

I put both my hands on the wall one at each side of her head "I could ask you the same damn thing."

"I don't know what you mean" she lies and tries to escape again, this time I press my body gently to her, essentially trapping her.

"You know exactly what I mean, all that shit with your brother. And then laughing at me... do you find me funny Elena?" I ask as I move my head closer to hers, I hear her breath hitch. She shakes her head-no "Then why laugh? And whats with the mood swings, have I pissed you off?" I ask moving my head in a little bit closer, she closes her eyes.

_Fuck! she thinks I'm going to kiss her, god I want too but I know she will give me grief for the foreseeable future._

My heart starts beating, I feel like it's beating right out of my chest. I lean in a bit, I'm that close I can feel her breath on my face. Elena whimpers and grabs a hold of my waist, she wants me to kiss her.

_Why am I not kissing her already?_

"I'm not going to kiss you Elena" I whisper.

What?

I'm not.

Her eyes shoot open and they are full of determination. She is gonna kick my ass. "Well if your not kissing me, then I'm kissing you."

Before I could protest, she grabs me by the back of my head and crashes her lips to mine. Her lips are so soft and sweet. She opens her mouth to gain my tongue access, as our tongues dance I bring one of my hands down and palm the side of her face and the other one rests on her hip. She weaves her fingers around my hair pulling my head into her more. I swear I have forgotten my own name right now. All of a sudden she pulls my head back by my hair hard.

"Now you listen to me Salvatore, you got what you wanted so just stop with the act now. Your so fucking transparent" she lets go of me and smooths herself over "Oh, and as for your skincare range, I laughed because it's just one other way for you to get your fame hungry ass publicity and just another infomercial us _lucky _ladies get to see your big vain head." she says and storms off.

I am literally glued to the fucking floor right now, speechless. I really don't know what is wrong with that woman. I am trying everything in my power to prove to her I'm not what she thinks, and I honestly thought we were making progress this morning. _One step forward, ten back _remember. Well I don't give a shit what she just said because the way Elena kissed me just now was not to prove a point or think she has one up on me. She enjoyed it just as much as I did, she needed it even if she thinks she didn't.

Maybe this whole experience isn't about me after all, yeah I want to prove to her I'm more than what she reads in the news but I think some how I knew that Elena needs to learn how to trust people and give them a chance and I will not stop until I've shown her just that.

**Thanks again for reading, please leave us a review good or bad, we can take it.**

***smooches* till the next time...**


	5. Monday part ll

**Disclaimer: We own nothing "The Vampire Diaries" everything belongs to L J Smith... we just like to play around with the characters.**

**As always this is a collaboration with the BFFh00r KTCM who is extremely talented and this story wouldn't be the same without her.**

**Thanks to all our twitter h00rs and you... the readers we love writing this and love it even more that you read it.**

**Monday part II:**

**Elena pov:**

_Oh my god I just kissed Salvatore. What the hell is wrong with me? _

As I stand outside the restaurant my brain is in over drive trying to figure out what the hell just happened in there. One minute I'm laughing at his ridiculous idea of a male skincare range... well Bonnie's idea and the next he had me pushed up against the wall. All I wanted to do was go to the bathroom, get back to the table and chuckle some more at the weird lunch date I found myself at. But no Damon has to fuck things up and make my life difficult.

Of course I lied to him after the kiss telling him he got what he wanted so he could back off. Truth be told I lied because I'm scared; scared that I liked it as much as I did. He was so close to me, I could feel his hot breath on my face. Then when he pushed his body to me I could feel his dick pressing up against me and well I lost all fucking control... _who wouldn't?_ In that moment I was willing to probably go all the way and let him screw me there and then. But again in true Damon style he ruins the moment by informing me that after all the heavy breathing and intense looks; that he ain't gonna kiss me. So I took matters into my own god damn hands because no one leaves me high and dry.

_I was a panting mess... just sayin!_

That was a stupid thing to do people. I regret kissing him now, not because of what he thinks but because I want to do it again. You see that's why I had to lie to him and be a smart ass. I didn't think before doing it and there lays my problem.

_Must start thinking, must start thinking._

"Elena" I hear Jer say.

"Yeah," I say as I turn to face him.

"Why are you out here? Everything ok?"

"Everything is just fucking wonderful Jeremy, I'm just getting some air," I say sarcastically.

"You wanna talk about it," he smiles "I'm your brother you can tell me."

"Damon's a jackass and that's it really," I start pacing "No in fact he is infuriating, self obsessed, tactless and I wanna choke him most of the time but..." I trail off.

"But what?" Jer pushes.

"But nothing alright, whats up with you and that agent girl, Bonnie?" I quiz hoping to get deets.

He laughs "Nothing is up with us. On Saturday when we went to the diner and bumped into Damon, as we were leaving I went to talk to her and we exchanged numbers." he grins "I like her shes cool."

I nod "Cool? Ok so was she the one... you know... this morning" I ask sheepishly.

"MmmHmm" he mutters.

Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic, not only have I got to deal with Salvatore and his arrogant ways I now have a brother who has decided out of every female in New York to fuck, he chooses the agent. My life is seven shades of fucked right now.

I tell Jeremy to go back inside and tell jackass I ain't going back in there and to enjoy his fucking _foie gras_ alone cuz I'm going home. I cross the street and holla for a cab and just as one pulls up I see Salvatore running out of the restaurant. _What the..._ I open the cab door... I need a quick getaway.

"Elena, wait" I hear Damon bellow across the street.

I ignore him, jump in the car and tell the driver to "just drive". I sit back and laugh at myself, I feel like I'm in some kind of movie making the great escape. I peek out of the back window and Damon is standing on the sidewalk, his hands on his head looking at my cab, that is now moving away from him. I feel a bit bad for just leaving him there but I can't deal with this. I need some time alone away from Salvatore, he clouds my judgement.

I decide against going home he will only go there looking for me I just know he will. I opt for somewhere that sells alcohol and no I don't give two fucks if its one in the afternoon I need a drink... a strong one at that. I pay the cab driver and exit the car outside some bar and make my way inside.

It's a cute little place with nice furnishings the back wall is full of wine shelves hence the name of this place "Wine spot" and what a coincidence my favourite drink is wine. I walk to the bar and order a large glass of white wine, not fussy which kind. The bar tender brings me my drink and I down it in one. I know full well that your not supposed to drink wine like that but half an hour ago I kissed the Salvatore so I'll drink it however I want.

I motion for him to get me another glass and end up just taking the bottle and handing him some bills. I know this is going to sound weird but I want to talk to Stefan, hes the only one who really knows Damon for who he actually is. He hasn't been a celebrity since birth so Stef would be able to tell me if hes being genuine. I can honestly say that Damon Salvatore confuses me but I can't blame him for all of it. I know I have trust issues I can't help that but I wish he was always the man from this morning, when we were at Johnathan's the Tailor. He was sweet and kind, why can't he just stay like that?

I pour another glass and sip it ladylike this time as I sit at the bar all alone like some lush. I'm just pouring my third glass when I see _me_ walking through the door. _Damn... what percentage is this shit?_ As I'm looking on the bottle to see what proof it is I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey sis" I hear _myself_ say.

I turn in my seat "Kat?" I question.

_Thank god I haven't lost my damn mind... yet. A few more days with Salvatore and it will be gone with the fucking wind._

"Yes it's me, good god woman how much of this have you put away?" she takes a seat next to me and fingers the bottle.

"Oh Kat, I'm so glad your here... wait... how'd you know I was here?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well Jeremy called me and then Damon called me... and well just call it a twins intuition. I put myself in your position and came to where I would go, you being the wino you are and this been the nearest wine bar, it wasn't really that difficult" she shrugs.

"Everything is fucked." I state bluntly.

"Are you going to elaborate or should I start guessing?"

"It was all going so well this morning Kat, he was being nice. He gave me a dress to wear on Wednesday which I guess I have you to thank for that" I give her a small smile " and then in the car he goes to kiss me and I pulled away obviously because I felt uncomfortable. Then I was horrible to him in the restaurant, laughing at him and his fucking skincare range idea. So I excuse myself to the bathroom, I come out of the bathroom and he pins me against the wall" I sigh remembering it "it got all intense, serious and fucking hot" I'm babbling "I kissed him Kat and now I don't know what to do." I finally just say it.

She goes to speak but I cut her off "Oh.. and Jeremy is screwing his agent" I nod.

Kat gasps "Whoa, first of all... you kissed Damon Salvatore?" I nod "And second of all Jeremy is doing Damon's agent?" I nod again... _fuck, I'm nodding a lot _ "So why exactly is Jer fucking around with the agent? How'd that happen?" she asks amused.

"Ask him, I don't care about that right now... well I do, but I need to figure out what to do about Damon." I say filling up my now empty glass.

"Well getting wasted is not the answer, come on I'll take you home." she takes the glass away.

"One more drink." I take back the glass.

"Elena, you're a bit of a lightweight, sweets." She chuckles and reaches for my glass, I hold on to it for dear life "Let go of the glass Elena" she says struggling with me, she finally pries the glass from my fingers "Come on lets go."

I roll me eyes, but follow anyway.

Katherine is the only person I know who uses her car as much as she does. I mean, in New York everything is pretty much in walking distance from everything else and if not you take the subway or a cab.

"Why is he so infuriating?" I mutter as she drives.

I hear her chuckle. "Because you're fighting it." she says.

"Fighting? Fighting what? Kat, I'm not really in the riddle solving condition right now. I mean, look at me." I look at her to make sure she's looking- oh wait, she should probably keep her eyes on the road.

"What I mean is you like him, but you don't want to. I just don't understand why. Is it because of Matt? Do you still, you know, love him?"

"Ughh, no. Matt hasn't been on my radar in forever." I say and I fucking mean it. Me and Matt were never gonna last. He's all weird and possessive.

"Good. You know, Jeremy told me that he called him asking for your new number." she says sounding a bit amused.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Jeez, I can't believe that guy. I changed my number for a reason."

"Say the word and I'll send some people to take care of him."

I look at her. "Who are you? Tony Soprano?" I laugh.

"Listen, I deal with crazy fans all the time. Just.. if you need help with that let me know." she says with certainty.

I nod. "I think it's fine for the time-being, but thanks." I say through my foggy mind.

"So how's Stefan?" Kat asks curiously.

I sigh. "Why? You wanna screw someone close to Damon too? Ugh! Everyone sucks.." I pout.

She rolls her eyes. "You suck!" she retorts maturely "And calm down. It was pure curiosity."

"Hmm, whatever." I look outside the window.

_When did we stop? _

"Alright. Come on, you." she helps me out of her car.

Now I'm out in the fresh air I am feeling the effects of the wine and I'm a tad light-headed. I make a start for my building but realise Kat ain't walking with me I turn to see her leaning up against her car.

"You not coming in?" I shout to her.

"I got stuff to do sis, I'll call you tonight, maybe you should take a nap" she advises me and I think she maybe right.

As I'm turning back around I see she is smiling at something so I follow her eyes and low and fucking behold Damon is walking straight towards me. I shoot Kat an "I'm gonna kick your ass" look and scurry towards the doors. Just as I reach the handle to open the door a hand comes over my shoulder and shuts it again.

"In a hurry Elena?" his deep raspy voice asks me.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, so if you don't mind-" I look at him, he looks pissed.

"What is wrong with you? I don't get you at all. Your always blowing hot and cold with me. Have I done something to upset you? 'Cause if I have please tell me and I'll try to fix it." He takes a deep breath. "All I wanted to do was prove to you that I'm more than what you perceive me to be." he hangs his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

As I stare at him I begin to feel like a total bitch now. I thought he was doing this to get me into bed and going to _extreme_ lengths to do it because I was probably the only girl in New York not follow him around screaming and begging him to sleep with me. And now I find out that he wanted to prove to me that he is more than what I see in the papers and what people say about him. Prove to _me_? Why me, I'm nothing special and he shouldn't really give a fuck what I think of him anyway.

"Damon... I-I'm so sorry, I've been a total bitch. I thought this whole week was about you trying to get me into bed-" I admit reluctantly.

He slowly looks up at me "You're not a bitch Elena, I was just hoping that I could change the way you see me" he looks in my eyes "I like you, I won't deny it but I only realised how much I liked you this morning when I gave you the dress. You were so happy, and your happiness was over something that I had done..."

"Ok, you don't have to say anymore, I get it. Can we start over?" I say and he gives me the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen.

"Hello my name is Elena Gilbert." I hold my arm out in front of me "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He chuckles "Hi Elena, I'm Damon Salvatore" he shakes my hand "the pleasure is all mine, Miss. Gilbert." he says flirtatiously.

We both laugh and I slap his shoulder, I guess he's always going to be a big flirt. I must admit I feel a lot better now we have cleared up some of this shit. I was being too hard on him so from now on I'm gonna try my hardest to get on with him, I mean he ain't the worst company in the world... I could be stuck with Matt Donavon.

"Hey, you wanna come up and have a coffee, I got some questions I want to ask you for the article anyway, and seeing as were friends now-"

"I would love too." he says and we both make our way up to my apartment.

**Damon pov:**

Admitting to Elena that I liked her was much easier than I thought. I'm glad we are starting over because I need her to like me even if it's just as a friend. I can't explain why I need her in my life, I just do. Now we are starting over I'm going to make sure we have so much fun for the next week, I want to make her laugh and feel special, treat her the way she deserves to be treat.

We get into her apartment and I sit on the sofa while she is making coffee, I look around and notice all the pictures she has on show. I get up to take a closer look, I pick up the one that I saw yesterday, it's Elena, Jeremy, Katherine and their parents I presume.

"Hey Gilbert, are these your parents?" I ask holding up the photo.

"Yeah, my mom Jenna and my dad Rick, they live out in the Hampton's. We all grew up there but moved to the city obviously because of work commitments. We all try to get out there as much as we can though." she says smiling. I can't believe she is actually telling me about them. This morning she would have told me to get my dirty hands off it and mind my own business.

_Could this be progress?_

"The Hampton's-wow, I've never been there, I've heard great things about it."

"Ok enough of me Salvatore, the article is all about you baby!" she laughs "So my first question to you is... what made you become an actor?" I take a seat back on the sofa and she takes a seat opposite me in the armchair with her laptop at the ready.

"Well I didn't think I wanted to become an actor, it kinda happened by chance back in Mystic Falls, where I was born and raised. You see my parents died when I was young and it hit me pretty hard." I admit, there's no point holding that back if I'm gonna do this article I'll do it right.

Elena gasps "Oh my God, Damon I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was a long time ago now Elena but thank you. So anyway I got myself into some bad situations and some light drug taking. I'm not proud of myself for doing that but at the time it was the only way I could deal with my parents death's" I take a sip of my coffee "Stefan, even though he is younger than me, took it extremely well and focused on school and college, he still had expectations and goals he wanted to achieve even after what had happened, I envy him for that." I chuckle at myself the words seem funny when they're actually said. "One day I was reading the local paper... first time I'd ever read the paper and there was an advertisement in asking for small town new talent for a motion picture. I just went along to the audition for something to do, I was bored and had no friends... well not the right type of friend anyway. They loved my audition and I got the part and then everything just went fucking nuts after that."

"Wow that's some story, I think it was fate your whole career. The first time you ever read the newspaper and that audition advert was in there, I can't imagine there is many of them in the Mystic falls paper, remind me again where Mystic Falls is." she laughs.

"It's a small historic town in Virginia, I have to actually go there on Friday so you will be able to check it out yourself." she stares at me wide eyed "I was gonna wait to tell you seen as you were being so difficult with this whole thing, but what better research would you have than to actually go where it all began for me?"

"When exactly were you going to tell me this?"

"Probably at Katherine's show on Thursday, but seeing as were starting over... I understand if you don't wanna go-"

"No-no I'd love to go. What exactly do you have to go there for?"

"Well my family is one of the founding families of the town and every year they have founders day and I present a cheque to the town as a donation, but over the weekend they have a lot of things going on. It will be fun."

"Wow," Elena sits back taking it all in, and I hope it's not too much.

"Stefan will be there," I say, hoping that will make her feel better about it.

Her face brightens at the mention of his name "That's good. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever," I try to keep a neutral expression as a thought pops into my brain.

"Stefan told me the funniest thing last Friday," I start, playing nonchalant.

"Oh yeah?" she says distractedly as she stands to grab my coffee cup. I mentally add 'forgetfulness' to my list of 'Elena descriptive's' because she gave me that cup not too long ago and it is practically full still.

"Yeah, he... uh, said that the two of you had a thing going on once upon a time." I get up and follow her.

"Mhmm. What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just funny," I shake my head.

She snorts and shakes her head. "Why?"

I ignore her question and decide to stop beating around the bush. "Are you two still- do you two frequently-" I stop talking when I see the look on her face. She's staring at me with a curious and amused look.

"Are- are you jealous?" She snorts with laughter. "Oh wow! Well, sorry Damon, but Stefan and I have raunchy sex _pretty_ fucking frequently." She shrugs "It helps that we work together too. Boy, if my office walls could talk..." she trails off.

I scowl, barely reigning in my anger which only sets her off again.

"Oh, I'm soo telling Stefan about this. Damon, I'm kidding! We kissed one time, but could you imagine though? Stefan and I going at it every chance we got?" She laughs and begins cleaning the few dishes in the sink "That's funny."

_What the fuck?_

So it would seem that telling her about my feelings brings out the teasing. At least she won't be seething most of the time anymore. Still, that little joke pissed me off.

"Where's my dress?" she asks suddenly. She's leaning one elbow on her counter and her other hand is on her hip.

_She's so fucking cute._

"I'm having it delivered. It should be here, Seven at the latest," I inform her. I look at the time and see that it's almost four-thirty.

"Um, Damon," Elena starts as she dries her hands. My attention is automatically pulled back to her. "I just wanted to say thank you again. I really do love it, it's beautiful" She smiles sweetly at me.

"Anything to put that smile on your face Gilbert," I say and she giggles.

_Wow. How many times has she giggled today? It's probably the sweetest sound I've ever heard._

"Hey, where's Jeremy and uh.. Bonnie?" She sounds suspicious.

I answer hesitantly. I know she didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of them fooling around earlier. I'm not too sure why. "Well, Jeremy was worried about you so.. they left and went back to his place."

She rolls her eyes "Poor Jeremy needed comforting, so your assistant... well... she assisted him." she says sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't knock young love!" I scold her.

"Jeremy's only three years younger than me." she remarks.

"Do you really have a problem with them dating? They seem to really like each other." I ask her, honestly I've never seen Bonnie this happy and chirpy and I've known her like... forever.

"I don't- well I did. I mean, I was really pissed at you at the time, then I found out about the two of them, and it was just my luck. I don't really care now, I guess. As long as Jeremy's happy." She shrugs.

Ah. There she is. The real Elena. The sweet, caring and selfless one. Not that I ever doubted that last one, I just never had the chance to see it until now.

She throws the dish towel at me and I catch it. "Stop staring at me like that."

I follow her out of the kitchen. "You excited about the premier on Wednesday?" I'm trying to take in as much of this new Elena as I can.

She sighs "Yes, excited and nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Damon, I told you. I'm not used to the lifestyle you live I don't have tailors at my every beck and call, and who have connections to these awesome designers." she rants.

Oh no, not this again. "Elena, I just figured out how you can pay me back for the dress."

"Just because we 'started over' does _not_ mean we're going to have sex, Damon." she says, using finger quotes.

"No, that's not what I meant, although it would be nice. Elena, I want you to stop selling yourself short" I tell her, all joking aside. "I'm serious. You don't see yourself the way others do. Not only is what you do for a living remarkably significant, but you're just as important, if not more, than most of the people I've ever worked with."

I'm rewarded with her beautiful blush.

"I'm still not sleeping with you." she mutters looking anywhere but at me.

I laugh loudly, finding the humor in her words and doubting them at the same time.

_We'll work on that..._

She sighs and plops back down on her sofa. "You're sweet, you know? Completely different than how I thought you'd be." Her turn of thoughts surprises me.

"Why did you have that impression of me? You know, the whole egotistical, money hungry shit." I'm so fucking curious to know. "Did Stefan badmouth me or something?"

She smiles a little and shakes her head. "No, if anything he wanted us to be friends. You know, you're not the first star that I've talked to, I'm not _so_ new to this for fuck's sake. And everyone that I've spoken to, I won't say any names, has been either a huge bitch or an asshole, you know? Always on their fucking high horse, it pisses me the fuck off. So when I met you I didn't think you'd be any different. Plus there was... never mind. Anyway, moral of the story is: 'When you assume you make an ass out of u and me', blah blah blah and all that jazz." she finishes quickly.

"Wait wait wait! What was that bit, before the last thing you said?" I backtrack.

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Nothing, I said nothing. All you need to worry about is that I changed my mind. Damon Salvatore has managed to change my way of thinking." she says a bit louder as if she's making some sort of declaration. "How does it feel Salvatore?"

She's trying to change the subject, so I decide to point out the huge ass elephant that's bound to make it's appearance soon. "You kissed me." I smirk. Either we talk about that, or whatever the hell she's trying to avoid.

She blanches a bit before getting her composure in control. It's obvious her brain is racking up something else to talk about.

"Come on Elena, did you honestly think it wasn't gonna come up?" I ask.

She narrows her eyes at me "The kiss or your cock?" she retorts.

"Both!" I say honestly. We both laugh.

After a minute she says, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I don't even try to hide my disappointment. "You shouldn't be sorry. I liked it. A lot."

"Yeah.. me too. But the reasons behind it were just so... fucked." She rolls her eyes.

_Hmm. Does that mean that, had the circumstances been different, Elena wouldn't have regretted the kiss? But she did say she liked it._

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, Salvatore. You do know we can't tell anyone about that, right? Not only will Lexi Branson be furious, but chances are she won't let the article within one hundred feet of the paper." she informs me.

I hadn't even thought about that. But oh, well. I can keep a secret.

It's obvious that right now in Elena's mindset she doesn't plan on anything like that kiss happening again. However, I can tell that she hasn't _completely_ written it off.

"Your regrettable dirty little secret is safe with me Elena." I laugh "It's obvious you are not going to tell me what you were going to say so shall we talk about tomorrows agenda, or do you have anymore questions for me?"

"First of all Salvatore it's not a dirty secret ok," she scowls at me " and secondly I don't regret kissing you I just regret doing it for the wrong reasons." she shifts positions on the sofa "Tell me what the plans are for tomorrow"

"I am involved with some charities and tomorrow there's a nature hike to raise money for "The Children's Aid Society" that I will be taking part in. I will pick you up around Eleven in the morning, make sure you wear something comfortable. We have to travel about an hour out of the city and the hike will take place around lake Skenonto, its a beautiful place to walk."

"I didn't know you were tied to any charities, that's really cool Damon. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, getting out of the city and I've been slacking at the gym so some exercise will be good too."

"I'm glad your looking forward to it, well I better shoot I got some stuff I need to do" I stand up and head for the door, Elena follows me "I've really enjoyed this afternoon Elena, thanks for inviting me up."

"I've enjoyed having a civilised conversation with you Salvatore, who'd of thought it huh?" she punches me lightly in the arm.

"I'd say we were making some fucking progress" I state and she laughs "Your dress will be here tonight and I will see you," I tap her cute nose "tomorrow."

Elena giggles then wraps a hand around my back, stands on her tippy toes and leaves a hot, lingering kiss on my cheek which I was not expecting and my dick has now woken the fuck up.

"What was that for?" I ask her.

"Just for being you, the real you." she blushes "And I'm sorry again for being a bitch."

I lean forward and place a kiss to her cheek "That's for you, just being you. Even though I'd much rather kiss your lips." I whisper near her ear.

She giggles again "Get the fuck out of here Salvatore." she says while pushing me towards the door.

Elena opens the door for me and then nicely pushes me through it, I look in her eyes and I see hope for us or hope for me either way I know she doesn't hate me and there could be a possibility that something may happen between us once this article is wrapped up. I nod at her and she nods back and closes the door. Once the door is shut I lean back against it.

Today has been a good day. I think I'm finally getting Elena to see me for who I really am. Lets hope tomorrow I will be able to show her another side of me she hasn't seen before. I will strive to do everything in my power to make sure she giggles and laughs a lot more. She is a beautiful, professional, talented woman and she will think more of herself by the time I have finished with her.

**So Elena gets to see Damon give back on Tuesday. I hope you're excited , cause we are!**

**Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review :)**


	6. Tuesday:The Hike

**Disclaimer: We own nothing "The Vampire Diaries" everything belongs to L J Smith we just like to play around with the characters.**

**This is a collaboration with my BFFh00r KTCM who is Fuck-Awesome...**_** just sayin.**_

**Big thanks to all the h00r on twitta... we love you all. Also maHooooosive thanks to the readers who read this little story of ours, we love writing it.**

**TUESDAY:**

**Elena POV:**

"A hike?" Caroline questions over the phone.

"Yep," I say as I admire my dress. It had arrived last night, just like Damon said it would. "So what exactly do you wear on a hike? I know nothing dressy, obviously but-"

Caroline interrupts me "Those cargo shorts with the belt from the 'almost camping trip'!" she suggests.

Oh, yeah, I remember that. Jeremy, his girlfriend at the time, Katherine and _her_ fling at the time, and Matt and I had planned a camping trip along with Caroline and Tyler. We had gone shopping for gear and everything. Katherine and I ended up canceling at the last minute because... well who the hell expected the two of us to really want to go camping in the first place?

"And since it's going to be warm, maybe a tank top or something," she tacks on.

"Thanks Caroline. I knew I was friends with you for some reason," I smile even though she can't see me.

"No flip flops, Elena they'll end up hurting your feet, I mean it," she warns.

"I know... I have sneakers," I say and roll my eyes.

"Hurry. You only have an hour and a half."

I look at the clock. That's plenty of time.

"So is Damon a good kisser?" she asks before giggling like a school girl.

My entire body heats up as I remember yesterday afternoon. "He's uh... uh huh, he's good." I don't really want to talk about it this early in the morning "I gotta get ready now. I'll call you later."

"Fine. I have to get back to work anyway," she says, then we say our goodbyes.

An hour and twenty minutes later, I'm standing in front of my mirror wearing light brown cargo shorts that reach mid-thigh and two thin white tank tops...I decide to forgo the bra, it isn't needed anyway. I throw my hair back in a ponytail and opt for just moisturizing instead of putting make up on since I will probably just sweat it off anyway.

_Au natural baby!_

Before Damon shows up in about 10 minutes, I decide to look up Lake Skenonto. I gather that it's a circular trail, about eight miles... with hills.

I gulp.

Somehow I don't think jogging on a treadmill with it on an incline is enough preparation for what I've gotten myself into today. I close my laptop, go to my fridge and grab two bottles of water. I'm sure they'll supply food and water, but I'm just covering my basics. A few minutes later there's a knock on my door and I surprise myself when I smile automatically, knowing that it's Damon. A part of me actually thought that I'd dreamed that confrontation with Salvatore yesterday, but it seems too real.

I open the door to a smiling Damon. He looks incredible in tan, long shorts and a white short sleeve cotton V-neck t-shirt finished off with a pair of black pumps, with no socks... hmmm no socks? That tells me that he is gonna breeze this walk... no blisters or fuck all, just great.

_Huh. We do kind of match though but obviously I have socks on..._

"Look at you. You're all adorable and shit," Damon says as he grins at me.

"Shut up," I give him a shove and step outside my apartment. I immediately feel weird, I'm not carrying a clutch or a purse like usual. My cell phone is tucked into my pocket along with my sunglasses and Damon has taken the two bottles of water from me and shoved them into his back pack, so my hands and arms are free for once.

The drive to Harriman Park, where us and the rest of the hikers are to meet is a short drive, only about 11 minutes which I find weird as yesterday he told me it would be about an hours drive. On the way Damon and I are joking around, and I swear it's like I never even hated his guts at one point.

When we get there we meet up with our group, and listen as some guy talks about the particular hiking trail we are traveling on and how we don't have to walk all together, but we should be within walking distance from someone.

"Hold your hand out," Damon says brandishing a tube of sunblock. I comply since the sun does seem to be making quite the appearance today.

"So, have you ever been hiking before?" Damon asks as I apply lotion to my arms and legs.

I chuckle a bit "Nope, Mother nature and I don't really get along," I shrug. "However, everyone else in my family, with the exception of Kat, seems to love it," I stiffen and then shudder, despite the heat, when I feel Damon's big, warm hands rubbing lotion on the skin that's on show above my tank top on my back. I turn my head to glare at him.

He shrugs innocently "it's not like you can reach it yourself is it?"

_True._

"Arms out," he directs once he's done.

"Damn, your full of commands today aren't you?" I say, but do so anyway and he begins to lightly coat my arms and then my legs with bug spray.

His response to my question is to smirk and say, "I just don't want you to be in pain at the end of the day due to sunburn and mosquito bites," I can hear the earnestness in his voice "Now," he says with a clap of his hands, "allergies?"

He looks so fucking serious, it's hilarious. I begin to list off "Wasps, melons, carrots," He rolls his eyes as I continue to list the inconsequential. "almonds, wheat."

"Okay, okay."

"What? You asked," I say as I laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure we won't come across any melons or carrots," He puts the lotion and bug spray back into the bag and lets out a small chuckle.

_I wonder what the hell else is in there_.

I try to take a peek but he closes it up before I can see. I suck my teeth.

"Come on, let's get going," he almost orders me again.

"Yes sir," I salute him and I'm reward with that cheeky grin of his.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Salvatore!" I say as I stand looking up towards another hill my feeble legs have to carry me up.

He chuckles "Come on Gilbert, where's your sense of adventure? We've only been at it a few hours," he slaps my ass "now get that cute butt moving up that hill."

I shit you not, this hike is going to be the end of me. I have been walking for close to two hours already, up and down hills trying to keep up with Damon, who's lanky legs take big mother-fucking strides. Although I'm tired and sweaty and fucking pissed off, I'm also having a good time with Damon, he's continuing to make me laugh and being a total sweetheart holding my hand to help me over rough spots of terrain. I've also fallen flat on my face twice already, I cut my knee pretty bad and there Salvatore was with his fucking first aid kit, tending to my injury. I laughed at him of course, I mean he is a grown man for gods sake and he carries a first aid kit in his backpack. It's just little things like that; that make me see him through a different light.

_Like he's secretly Florence fucking nightingale._

"So Damon, do you do this a lot?" I wave my arms around "You know, hiking?"

"Not as much as would like too, when I'm in Mystic Falls I do walk a lot. There's some beautiful spots around there... maybe one day I could show you some," he smiles at me and I realise that his smile is quickly becoming my favourite thing to see.

"After this fucking hike? You must think I'm crazy." I laugh.

"Here, let me help you," he says offering me his hand to pull me up the last bit of hill, I take it and hold on for dear life as my foot slips and I land on my ass taking Salvatore down with me. "Elena, what the fuck," he shouts on the way down.

I'm laughing so hard, me and Salvatore are a big old tangled mess on the ground. I'm sprawled out flat on my back and Damon is somehow wrapped around my legs.

"Your a fucking clumsy ass Gilbert," he says attempting to stand up but loses his footing and falls again.

"Damon, st-stop I'm gonna piss myself. Fucking... get up," I choke out between laughs.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," he says finally getting up on his feet and bursts into laughter.

"I-I can't get up. Oww my back... hurts from laughing, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Y-you fucking went down like a sa-sack of shit."

"Ha ha, and you didn't, if I remember rightly your the one that went down and took me with you," he states while grabbing both my hands and pulling me up.

I use my hands to dust myself off while Damon does the same. That incident has just lightened my mood up and I'm now looking forward to the rest of this hike. I haven't laughed like that in... I can't remember the last time. It's funny how some things turn out, I was certain that this week would make me hate my job and hate Damon Salvatore more than I already did, I would've laid my life down on it. And now here I am having the most fun I've had in years, there was the photo-shoot on Sunday which I enjoyed immensely. Then yesterday he gave me that dress which blew me away but then came the near kiss and the actual kiss which confused the hell out of us both. Then we had a civilised conversation and made some kind of progress and I found things out about him that I would never have expected. Today is looking up and I'm having a really good time even though I have moaned every step of the way so far but Salvatore just makes a joke out of everything I moan about and I like that.

_Wait, what? Like? Could I actually like the Salvatore?_

"Hello, Elena... you with me?" Damon says waving a hand in front of my face.

I snap out of it "Oh sorry... yeah," I say.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks and nudges my shoulder with his.

"It's nothing really, just finding it funny that I'm having this much fun with _you._" I admit.

We start to walk again "You really thought I was that bad... huh?"

"Yeah I thought you were that bad, maybe even worse." A sad look takes over his gorgeous features and I slow my pace down "I'm sorry Damon, I was too quick to judge you."

He shrugs "Don't worry about it," He starts to walk off, I run to catch him up.

"Hey," I grab his arm "I know now that I totally misjudged you, your fun, caring and most of all you make me laugh, and believe me it takes a very special kind of person to crack a smile on my sour face."

He looks in my eyes "Your face isn't sour, its beautiful. Your beautiful inside and out Elena," he palms my cheek "Come on, we haven't got far to go now." he says taking my hand holding it as we walk.

_Did we just have a moment?_

I know I shouldn't be holding his hand but it just feels right and I don't want to let go. I don't know what's happening between us but I'm liking it. But nothing like that kiss can happen again while I'm on this assignment. Lexi would have my ass, I'd probably get fired but there's nothing wrong with two friends holding hands on a hike, right?

"You still nervous about tomorrow?" Damon asks me curiously.

"Yeah, I mean... I'm just a normal city girl who works for a newspaper and tomorrow I'm going to be walking the red carpet with none other than Damon fucking Salvatore. It's scary," I might as well tell him the truth about how I feel.

"I understand that Elena, and we don't have to walk the red carpet if you don't want too. Twilight isn't my movie so-"

"WHAT?" I shriek right next to Damon's ear and make him jump out of his skin "Did you just fucking say Twilight?"

"Jesus Christ woman you nearly gave me a heart attack, yes I said Twilight is there a problem?"

"Oh no... no fucking problem at all, the first premier I ever attend in my life is for Eclipse which is probably gonna be the biggest premier this year, no I can't see no problem," I snap and start having some kind of panic attack.

"Fuck! Elena calm down, it's going to be fine." I place my hands on her shoulders "Your going to be the most beautiful woman there and I'm the lucky son of a bitch who will have you on my arm."

"I don't think I can do it... Is Robert Pattinson gonna be there? Oh of course he is going to be there, he is only the star of the fucking movie," I rant.

"Chicks and Twilight" Salvatore shakes his head "I'll never understand it."

"Ok I'm calm, I'll go. I'll leave my panicking for tomorrow. So are we nearly there yet?" I ask clearly changing the subject.

"Yeah it's just around here," he takes me hand again and leads me around a group of trees.

I gasp and stop dead in my tracks when I see the sight in front of my eyes. Lake Skenonto in all it's glory. The blazing sun is beaming down across the ripples in the lake, which is surrounded by trees of all kinds. I see ducks skimming the top of the water. It's a sight of peacefulness and pure tranquility.

I turn to look at Damon, who's eyes are burning back into mine "Wow Damon this is-this is truly breathtaking."

**Damon POV:**

The look on Elena's face right now is priceless, I'd hike that trail a thousand times over if it meant me seeing her face light up like it is now. But little does she know that the sight of her beauty is more breathtaking to me than this lake could ever be.

"Stunning isn't it? Definitely worth the walk and the stumbles don't you think?" I say to her while gazing into her eyes.

"Definitely," she agrees.

I take my bag off my back and open it up and begin taking contents out.

As Elena watches me as I wield a bottle of wine and two plastic cups, she smirks at me. "Damon Salvatore, you really are something else."

I grab her hand and pull her to an area further down the lake, where there are less people and it's more secluded.

"This is really sweet. What's this all about?" she asks as I place a blanket on the ground. We both sit down.

"I thought I'd get you all liquored up, you know, make you easier to deal with."

She rolls her eyes, "Annnd you just ruined it."

I fill our cups halfway. "I'm only kidding. You know that. Although you sure do know how to make a fuss about a few hills," I say offering her the wine which she takes gratefully.

She gasps. "A few hills? Are you kidding me? No, Damon it's the heat, the mosquitoes and and my feet are _killing_ me." She pouts. "And it's fucking hot."

"You already mentioned the heat." I chuckle.

"I know." she deadpans and takes a huge gulp of wine.

"Do you need more bug spray? Sunblock?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm covered, literally." she laughs. I wave half of a sub in her face and she snatches it from me muttering a thank you. "You know, this just might change my mind about camping and the like." she says.

_She's so fucking adorable sometimes!_

"Wow. I must be making history here. You're changing your mind about stuff left and right." I say, secretly happy that I'm making some impact in her life in the short time we've spent together.

"Yeah, well you're quite the influence, Salvatore," she shrugs and takes a bite of her sub.

I watch as she devoure's that damn sub like there's no tomorrow, until she peers up at me.

"What? Do have food on my lip or something?" she asks.

Even though my staring is a bit rude, the fact that she isn't self conscious about it is so fucking sexy. I have seriously never dealt with that before. Females are usually timid and afraid to eat a fucking meal in front of me. Except for Bonnie of course, she doesn't give a shit if I'm in front of her or not, that woman could eat a scabby horse if it was put in front of her... and she is such a tiny little thing.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a piece of cold lettuce hit my forehead.

"Ouch!" I say, trying to get some sympathy from her.

"Ouch?" She bursts into laughter. "It's _lettuce_!"

I pout anyway and begin to eat my lunch.

"Aw, I'm sorry Damon did that hurt your head? Poor baby," she says mockingly like she is talking to a small child, all the while still chuckling. "Why were you staring so hard anyway? You never seen a woman eat before?"

"As a matter of fact, I was just thinking that." She arches a sculpted brow. "It's sexy." I tell her.

"Good to know." She takes another bite.

I smile and take a bite of my half, I'm pretty hungry actually all this walking and pulling Gilbert around has warn me out. Today so far is the best day and best company I've had for a long time and Elena is starting to like me... I think.

"Here, let me get that," I say when I notice a bit of food on the corner of her mouth.

I use my finger to take it from her mouth and put my finger to my own mouth and lick it.

"Oh, you are such a tramp Salvatore," Elena says laughing.

"Well I'm hungry, I hate wasting food," I shrug.

She gazes at me with those big brown eyes of hers and I gaze right back, I could get lost in her eyes. I decide to push my luck, I really wanna kiss her right now and I believe she wants to kiss me. I start leaning in towards her my eyes never leaving hers. To my surprise Elena is moving closer too, I brush my thumb over her cheek then move my hand around the back of her neck and pull her to me. Our lips finally meet delicately but then Elena deepens the kiss and I go with it. I bite gently on her bottom lip and I'm rewarded with a low, throaty moan from Elena. She hooks one leg over me and wraps her arms around my neck.

_Fuck me sideways... she's straddling my lap._

I part my lips slightly to let her tongue invade my mouth, her lips are so soft and delicious, My hands roam all over her body, down her back and finally her ass, I give it a squeeze and automatically regret it.

She stops "Oh my god," she jumps off my lap "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that. I can't do this Damon, not while we're doing this assignment."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it Elena. I just want- no _need _to kiss you every time I see you." I take her hand "I'll try my best to keep these feelings at bay till after this week, but then I'm not gonna hold back. I can't." I say honestly.

She looks up at me "Ok. And I will do the same. There is nothing more I want right now than to kiss you again, but I'm a professional and doing this kind of thing," she points her finger back and forth between us, "is far from professional." she rambles.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," I reassure her. At least she wants to kiss me again, not in the immediate future but soon and I'll take that any day over a slap to the face.

We both look out over the lake and see that the sun is beginning to set, Elena smiles the most astounding smile as she notices. I pour us both some more wine and Elena snuggles into my side as I lean back against a tree we're sitting in front of.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Elena screeches as she literally climbs her way up my back.

"Please stop screaming, Elena. It's a garter snake, it's not gonna hurt you." She is all the way up there, on my back.

"Kill it! Spray it with your bug spray! Do something!" She practically yells in my ear. She sounds terrified.

_She will kill me if she knows how hilarious I think this is._

I hold in a chuckle. "I'm not going to kill a snake."

She gasps and these thighs of hers clutch round me tighter. "It just hissed at me!" she screeches.

"It did not!" I laugh outright this time.

We are walking the trail again, back to where we started, when we see the offending garter snake. The thing is about a foot and a half long, a baby. Still, Elena is freaking the fuck out.

"Can we stop standing here then! Move, move!" Her arms loosen around my neck some.

I laugh again, but get moving. We probably should stop standing around it. Garter snakes aren't poisonous, but they do bite sometimes... if they feel threatened.

"Are you okay?" I ask her once we're a safe distance away from the snake. She's still clinging to my back like a damn koala or some shit. I'm sure she can hear the humor in my voice when I ask this question.

"Yes, I'm fine." she says, much more calm now.

"Fine enough to walk now?" I ask, not that I mind carrying her around.

"No." she says stubbornly. "What if we see another one," I could hear her gulp. "Or something worse?"

I chuckle again and she smacks my chest with her hand. "Stop laughing! See, this is why I don't do this nature shit. I had no idea that snakes were going to be joining us." she rants.

"Technically, we're joining them. This is their habitat." I note.

"Whatever." she scoffs. "And these fucking mosquitoes don't seem to understand personal space." she says, her voice raising about two octaves towards the end of that statement as if directing it towards the flying insects themselves.

"Hey, cut them a break. You have no idea how irresistible you are." I say truthfully.

"Yes, Damon. You better start sucking up to me with those little comments after the hell you put me through today."

"Well, you seemed to enjoy having lunch with me in the wilderness today." I remind her.

"Hm, I suppose so." Her chin is resting on my shoulder now and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"And you certainly seemed to enjoy that kiss."

"Stop it." she warns. "We aren't talking about that. At least not until the week is up."

"Oh, I see. So you don't trust yourself to have that kind of conversation with me until we can actually act on it?" I ask smugly.

"Don't get so cocky, Salvatore-" she starts.

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" I ask pushing for her to see the validity in my statement.

Silence for exactly twelve seconds. Then she says, "Just keep walking Salvatore."

_I'll take that as a 'yes'._

We finally make it back to the starting point, and yes Elena is still on my back. Our car is waiting for us, so I slide Elena around to my front, open the car door and go to place her in the car. I accidentally smack her head on the car as I put her in.

"Ow, fuck Salvatore. What are you trying to do to me?" she says rubbing the back of her head "trying to bump me off so you don't have to take me to the premier tomorrow."

"Oh shut up Elena, I'm sorry it was an accident woman!" I state, is this woman for real? She has no idea how much I'm looking forward to taking her tomorrow.

I shut the door and go around to the other side of the car and get in. We make small talk on the way back to the city about our day, not the kiss though. Elena tells me how much she has enjoyed today up until the snake incident. We pull up outside Elena's apartment.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she says and reaches for the door handle.

"You certainly will, I will pick you up from here at six tomorrow evening. I want you to just relax all day tomorrow ok," I say and give her a small smile "I know your nervous about it but everything will be fine, trust me."

"Sure, I'll be fine. Kat and Caroline are coming around to help me get ready, they'll keep me calm" she says with uncertainty.

"Ok, do you want me to have some stylist come round or anything?" I ask.

She laughs "No, thank you Kat and Caroline will have it all under control," she furrows her brow "I do have to find some shoes to go with that dress though, I'll find some, see you tomorrow Salvatore," she says and goes to leave the car.

I grab her arm "Goodnight Gilbert." I say and kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight." she says and gets out, I watch her till she enters her building.

As soon as she is out of sight I pull out my cell and scroll through the contacts till I find the one I want and hit call.

"_Well well well, this is becoming a regular thing don't you think Damon,"_ The voice says after the third ring.

"Listen Katherine, I need to know Elena's shoe size please," I ask.

"_Why you wanna know?_" she quizzes.

"Because, she said that she has to find shoes to go with the dress tomorrow night, and I want her relaxed and not stressed from finding shoes all damn day." I start to rant.

"_Whoa! Ok, calm the fuck down Damon, you'll give yourself an injury."_ she laughs "_Elena is a size five, and she doesn't like the heel to be too high, she's a klutz."_

"Don't I know it." I mutter "Thanks Katherine, yet again you've saved my life, I owe you two."

She giggles _"It's cool, just make sure you look after her tomorrow night and keep your eye on her, cause if R-Pattz is there she will be all over him like a rash._" she says and laughs again before hanging up.

What? I don't think so somehow. Elena Gilbert will not be leaving my side tomorrow evening, and I'll make sure she doesn't want too. I dial the next number I need to call.

"_Hey Damon, how was the hike?"_ Bonnie asks when she picks up.

"Good, listen, I need you to get in touch with anyone who works at Jimmy Choo. I need them to take as many pairs of size five shoes to Elena's apartment at around four tomorrow afternoon."

"_Ok, I'll get on to it now, you sound antsy."_ she states.

"I just want everything to be perfect for her. How stupid could I have been to get her a dress and no shoes," I chuckle sinisterly.

"_Damon, chill everything will be fine. She will have shoes I'll make sure of it. I'll even make sure she has a purse, cause I doubt you remembered that." _

"Bon bon, you are my saviour, I'll see you tomorrow," I inform her and hang up.

When I get home I pour myself a large whisky and have a bath. I hope Elena notices how hard I'm trying to make tomorrow special for her. Today has been the best day of my entire life, we've had so much fun and then I got to kiss her again this time it was more beautiful than I could've imagined. I decide to have an early night ready for tomorrow, it's gonna be one hell of an event...

**Thanks for reading... please leave us a review... *smooches* Till the next time...**

**Also KTCM has a new story go check it out "The Space Between" It's awesome just like her!**


	7. Wednesday:The Premier Part I

**Disclaimer:We own nothing the Vampire Diaries it belongs to L J Smith. We also own nothing Twilight SM has all rights.**

**We are also not actresses and have never been to a premier so what we have wrote is purely fiction. We have been so excited about this chapter coming up it's unreal. I personally have been that excited I could pee my pants lmao. Myself and Kierra have totally fallen in love with this story and we hope you have too we are DELENA or NIAN through and through.**

**This is a joint effort with me and KTCM who is fuck-awesome... just sayin.**

**Big thanks to all of our h00rs we fluv you all hard! And an Even bigger thank you to you the readers for reading our little story.**

**Lets get this show on the road!**

**Wednesday:The Premier part I.**

**ElenaPov:**

My eyes shoot open when I hear a knock on my door, I roll over and look at the time... _09:30am._ Who the fuck could be here at this time of day? I groan, get out of bed and put my robe on. I open the door to a guy holding a massive basket of something.

"Miss Gilbert?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's me," I reply groggily.

"Delivery from one... Damon Salvatore," he states and shoves the basket into my hands "I just need a signature."

I place the basket down on the floor just inside the apartment and sign on his little machine "Thank you," I say and close the door.

I pick the basket back up and take it into my bedroom where I sit on the bed. It's a wicker basket covered in a clear material with a big bow tied around it. I rip the bow off and the cover and inside I see it's filled with hair products, bath salts, all kinds of lotions and potions. I smile widely when I see a note in the middle of the basket, I pick it up and it reads...

_Elena,_

_I just thought this could help you relax today_

_Don't worry about shoes just make sure your_

_in at 4pm, can't wait to see you tonight beautiful,_

_ xDx_

This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, I can't believe that Salvatore of all people would think to do something as special as this is. I throw myself back onto the bed and start squealing and kicking my feet around. When I realise I'm acting like a fucking fan girl I stop, sit up and pull out my cell.

"_Hello,_" a cranky Damon answers.

"I hope your not still sleeping Salvatore, after I've been woken up by a damn delivery guy," I almost shout just to annoy him.

"_What? huh, Elena is that you? Shit, what time is it?" _he rambles.

I chuckle " it's nearly ten, I'm just calling to say thank you for this stuff you've had sent for me, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done."

"_No problems, like I've told you. Anything to put a smile on your face Gilbert."_

"Well I gotta go, things to do and all that," I inform him.

"_Okay, I'll see you tonight six on the dot."_

"That you will, bye," I say and hang up.

"It's gorgeous!" Caroline practically screams.

"I know, right?" I agree running my fingertips over my dress again, I just have to touch it every time I'm in close proximity to it.

"Seriously, Elena, this guy must really like you. I mean, he even had the guts to go through an entire phone conversation with Katherine just to make sure he got a dress that you would like."

"Hey," Kat protests from my bed. "I'm not that bad. He _was_ very determined though when he called me."

I roll my eyes at the both of them. The two of them had arrived about a half an hour later after Damon and I hung up. Frankly, I didn't want to think about any of this until after the week was over. Well, I did, but since Damon and I have restricted ourselves from any playtime- talking, or even thinking about it has proved to be rather... frustrating.

"So I had a little chat with Bonnie last night..." Kat informs me.

"Oh my God." I chuckle. That must have been some conversation. "And what did this conversation entail?"

"Oh, nothing." She has a little smirk on her face now.

"You threatened her didn't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You know I had to. But, it was very mild. She seems sweet and she really likes Jer, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

I roll my eyes, even though I'm grateful for the information. It's ridiculous how protective we are of each other, but there really isn't anything we can do about that. We're a close family and if Jeremy is serious about Bonnie then I dread to think of what Mom is going to do to the poor woman.

"It wasn't nearly as violent as what I said to Damon." she adds nonchalantly.

"What?" I yell. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"Don't worry about it. Whatever I said didn't seem to scare him off." she gestures to the dress and the wicker basket that sits on my vanity as she struts out of my room. "Please tell me you have alcohol in this house." she calls out.

"In the fridge!" I yell back. A minute later she saunters back in holding a bottle of wine and three wine glasses.

"It's not even noon." Caroline notes as she begins pouring.

"So." Kat and I say at the same time.

Caroline shrugs and takes a sip."Some of this stuff is top of the line, Elena. He wants to pamper you." she gushes.

"So, has anything happened since the kiss on Monday?" Kat, always eager for information.

"Hmm," I say, not giving anything away.

"Share the details, don't be stingy." Caroline chides me as Kat studies my face.

"Oh yeah, something happened." she concludes.

_Damn that twins intuition. _

"Spill it, sis."

I shake my head no. "You guys really have no idea how hard it is to be all talk and no action."

They both stare at me like I'm crazy.

Caroline shakes her head. "Wait, so you mean to tell me that there's this super sexy movie star who wants the hell out of you and is romancing you like crazy... and you're not hittin' that?" she's incredulous now.

"Nope. Not with this assignment still going on. It's a total conflict of interest." I tell them seriously before I take a sip of my wine.

"But your editor, surely she would understand, right?" Kat asks.

Caroline nods vigorously. "I mean it's _Damon Salvatore_."

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. He's as off limits as anyone and anything else I've ever covered in my career at the Times."

"So that means that kiss..." Kat trails off.

"Is a huge secret that neither of you can tell anyone." I finish for her. I hesitate before adding, "That includes the kiss that we shared yesterday during the hike." I tell them before a huge smile takes over my face.

"I knew it!" Kat points at me victoriously. "And don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"Me too." Caroline nods. "So when do you think you two are going to go at it again?" she questions. Kat chuckles.

"What did I just tell you?" I say to her.

"What! You just told us you kissed him twice, I don't think rules really matter to you." she shrugs.

"She does have a point." Kat assisted. "Now go shower." she pushes me up and pats my ass.

"I have showered, before you guys showed up." I point to my wet hair as evidence.

"Again. And don't forget to shave." she orders.

I huff. "I shaved two nights ago." I really hate shaving. Besides, it's not like anyone there will be paying attention to me anyway.

Kat arches her brow. "You have to do it again. And Elena, please try not to cut yourself. There's nothing sexy about bandaged legs."

Caroline nods her head in agreement. As I stomp off to the bathroom again, I hear them talk about the advantages of wearing my hair up verses the advantages of leaving it down.

Once I've finished the second shower I've had in two hours I apply some of the lotion that was in the basket on to my skin. It smells divine and has made my skin really smooth, it must be expensive 'cause the shit I use is nothing like this. As I'm applying some moisturiser to my face I look in the mirror and realise that I... _me_... is going to look so out of place tonight. I'm just a plain Jane newspaper reporter I'll stick out like a sore thumb. I sit my ass on the edge of the tub and start to hyperventilate, how could I have been so stupid.

"KAT!" I shout.

"Yeah," she says as she opens the door, then she sees me "Aw Elena what's wrong, CAROLINE!" she shouts.

"I-I..._breath..._can't do..._breath_... this, look..._breath..._ at me," I say now visibly shaking.

Kat kneels down in front of me "No, Elena, you look at me." she grabs my face and I look at her "There is nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful and intelligent and Damon wants to be there with you tonight... _you_. So you will take deep breaths, calm down and me and Caroline are gonna make you look and feel like your the god damn movie star, okay," she says to me sternly.

Caroline perches next to me and puts her arm around me "Kat's right babe, you need to let go of these insecurities. Since when have you ever cared what anybody thinks about you?"

"I just don't know where all this fear and self doubt is coming from, I just-I just don't feel like I'm good enough for him. I was so wrong about him, he is completely different to what I could've ever imagined him to be," Kat cuts me off.

"Listen sis, Damon has gone to great lengths to make you change your opinion of him. If he just wanted to sleep with you he would not of bought you a thousand dollar dress, called me to find out your sizes and sent you a luxury pamper kit."

"That dress costs a grand?" I exclaim.

Caroline laughs. "Yes but that's not the point, he likes you so just try to except it, you have the chance of a lifetime tonight, to go to the Twilight premier on the arm of one of the hottest stars around. You'll get a chance to meet some of the cast of our favourite films of all time including Robert Pattinson," she squeals "Damn girl Tyler would be called to arrest my ass for dry humping the shit of that man." we all laugh and I feel a lot calmer now.

I stand up and smooth my hands over my robe "You're right. I am Elena Gilbert and I don't care what people think about me. I'm going to the premier of Eclipse tonight with Damon Salvatore and I'm going to look hot." I declare to myself if no one else.

We all giggle and go back through to my bedroom, we sit and chill for a while drinking some more wine. At around noon Caroline goes out to get us all some taco's for lunch and we demolish them like they were the last thing on earth to eat. By the time we have finished eating and Caroline had finished with my pedicure it is finally time to sit at my dresser and let my sister and best friend work their magic.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I've been sat in this chair for nearly two hours now and Kat has finally finished with my hair which she has changed style around fifteen times. She has decided on having it all pulled back and pinned behind but the top is like a messy style, it looks great she has done a fuck-awesome job.

"Kat it looks amazing, you're the best." I tell her.

"Well I try, but I do agree it looks great up... and these will look perfect." she presents me with a Tiffany's box.

I open the box and inside are a dazzling pair of two tiered droplet crystal earrings. I gasp "Oh my God Kat, these are beautiful. Thank you." I get up and hug her.

"No problem, now sit your ass down and let Caroline do your make up." she orders.

I do as she says, and I can't help starting to feel excited and nervous. I look at the clock its nearly four, just two more hours and then _he_ will be here. There is a knock on my door and Kat says she will get it seen as Caroline is applying make up to my face.

"Errmm, Elena. I think they're here for you." I hear Kat shout.

"What? Who is it?" I turn to see when I hear people close to my bedroom door.

_Holy fucking shit!_

There's about five people all carrying shoe boxes and bags. _Ahhhhh, now I know what he meant in the note._

"Oh wow Elena, this one's a keeper." Caroline giggles.

"Hello Miss Gilbert. We heard your in need of shoes." a man says and I just nod my head I'm fucking speechless ladies and gentlemen. Looks like Mr. Salvatore has out done himself again.

I try on pair after pair and they are all Jimmy-freaking-Choo and they're all fucking gorgeous but I finally decide on a simple pair of black slip on suede pumps with a five inch heel and one inch platform they are just so elegant. I also pick out a metallic silver leather clutch which has a branded metal closure which is in a different silver to the bag. It's gorgeous and will go with the earrings Kat gave me.

The Jimmy Choo people leave and Caroline cracks on with my make up while Kat lays on my bed reading magazines. The silence is making me a helluva lot more nervous than I need to be right now.

"Hey guys did I tell you I'm going to Mystic Falls on Friday?" I just throw it out there you know.

"NO!" they both shout in unison.

"Yeah well I am, Damon has to go there to present some cheque to the town, did you know his family are one of the founding families of the town, like his ancestors and shit." I ramble.

"That's pretty cool," Caroline states while plying my eyelashes with mascara.

"So are just the two of you going? Where you going to stay? Does Mystic Falls have any five star hotels?" Kat rolls all the questions off.

"Jesus woman, nosey much? Stefan's gonna be there and they have a house there that their parents left for them when they passed away." I waffle on.

"Stefan's going?" Kat asks intrigued.

"Yes Stef is going why?"

"Can I come? I need to get away have a break, you know... I work my ass off..." she states her claim.

"Hmmm," I know what her game is " I'll ask Damon, I can't see it being a problem. But Stefan is off limits to you." I wink at her.

"I don't know what you mean," she laughs.

"Yeah, whatever." She's totally crushing on him, and it's an unusual thing for Kat to crush on someone.

"Nude or pink?" Caroline asks me.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Pink." Kat says from the bed. "But like a natural pink, you know?"

"Mhmm," Caroline agrees absentmindedly.

"Damon's going to have such a hard time trying not to kiss you tonight." Kat giggles.

"You're evil." I say, and then I'm silent as Caroline applies gloss to my lips.

"All done." she says proudly. "Take a look." she directs.

I do as she asks. I look... amazing. "Seriously, the two of you together are a force to reckon with. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank us, all we did was enhance your natural beauty." Kat says. "And by the way, I'm a bit offended by your insecurity. As your twin, I can assure you that we are insanely gorgeous."

"And I agree. Now get dressed. We will be in the other room, holler when you're done." Caroline says and they leave the room.

Surely enough, the dress fits like a glove, but that was to be expected with Kat as his Alie. I took a look in the mirror. I honestly look like I belong. Sure Damon, Kat and Caroline's words were reassuring, but nothing is more reassuring than looking in the mirror and seeing it for myself. I look like I honestly belong by Damon's side.

"Are you decent?" I hear from the other side of the door.

I clear my throat. "Yes, come in."

"Ahh!" Caroline squeals. "You look like a porcelain doll!"

Kat just smiles along with her. I, myself, can't stop grinning. Seriously, my cheeks are going to hurt before we've even left.

I look at the time on my cell phone. "Holy shit." I say to myself, but of course they hear me.

"What?" they both ask.

"Where the hell did the time go? It's nearly six."

"Calm down Elena. I don't have time to reapply the make up that you'll sweat off." Caroline warns.

"I'm calm, I'm just nervous." I state.

"Imagine how Damon must be right now." Kat chuckles.

"Oh, I know right? He's probably a sweaty mess." Caroline joins in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Why the hell would Damon be nervous? "He does stuff like this all the time."

"Not with Elena Gilbert on his arm, he doesn't."

"Yeah." Caroline pours me a small glass of wine. "And I'm sure he's had dates to things like these, but there's no way he liked any of them as much as he does you."

I sip my wine. "Guys, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me with all this talk."

"Yes, but it's also the truth. And be careful not to spill." She points to my wine glass.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not two."

"Yes, but you are very clumsy... which reminds me." She hands me my shoes. "Slip on these babies and walk back and forth."

"What? No." I shake my head.

"Oh? Would you rather realize that you can't walk in them once you hit the red carpet? And when I say hit, I mean once your face hits the red carpet."

I sigh and snatch the shoes from her.

"I thought so." Kat says smugly. "These are a little bit taller than any of the heels you have in your closet, which is probably none."

"Whatever." I mumble as put them on. Then something occurs to me as I realize that they are a perfect fit. "Did Damon call you last night? I mentioned needing shoes and he didn't say anything about it so.."

"Yes, he did. And you're lucky. There's no way we would've had time to go out and find a pair of shoes that go with that dress."

"Oh my gosh, I will never be able to just mention anything again without that man going out and finding it for me." I say exasperated. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but it's just weird... something I couldn't get used to.

To my surprise, and probably Kat and Caroline's too, I don't stumble once in the shoes. Sure, they're tall, but not too tall. Besides I would be sitting down most of the night.

"What would you have done if I couldn't walk in these?" I ask Kat curiously.

She reaches behind her and pulls out a pair of cute black suede flats.

_Cute._

"Katherine Gilbert always has a back up plan."

"Can I keep those?" I ask longingly.

She shrugs and sets them under my bed.

Caroline clears her throat. "Hey, uh, Katherine? Did you happen to swipe any shoes that I can squeeze my size seven's into?"

"No, sorry." Kat laughs.

Then there's a knock on my door, and all of a sudden it's so quiet, you'd be able to hear a rat piss on cotton. Then all you can hear is a squeal building up in Caroline's throat.

_How the hell does she do that?_

Kat stood. "I'll go get the door." She has a huge ass smile on her face.

And for some reason, I don't feel too nervous anymore.

Caroline comes to stand next to me as Kat goes to let Damon in.

"Are you ok?" she asks when I start to fidget.

"Yeah, I think so," I whisper as I hear Kat and Damon talking in the other room.

"_I'll go get her, oh and prepare yourself Damon," _Kat says.

"_Prepare myself?_" he repeats.

Kat must have ignored him because she comes bounding into the bedroom and shuts the door.

"Oh-my-fucking-god Elena, he looks amazing," she says.

"He does? I don't wanna go out there," I state.

"Take a deep breath sis, you're going out there" she pushes me towards the door " alone. Now have a fantastic night and call me as soon as you wake up in the morning... understand?"

I nod "I understand." Caroline hugs me "Wish me luck." I whisper to her.

"You don't need luck babes, have a great time, I love you." she says.

I reach for the door handle and open the door slowly, Damon's back is too me. It looks like he's looking at the photographs again -_weirdo-_. I walk through the door, turn back and give Kat and Caroline a small smile before shutting the door gently behind me and I'm sure I hear them both squealing and laughing.

"Hi." I say barely above a whisper.

He turns around and the sight of him makes my knees weak, he's dressed in a form fitting black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. He also has on a thin black tie and some shiny black shoes. His hair looks messy but still styled, if u know what I mean? And what do you know his oceans of blue are looking me up and down, he looks gobsmacked.

_SCORE!_

He clears his throat "Elena you look-you look absolutely breathtaking." he claims smiling that perfect smile at me and I swoon I think, yeah I'm definitely swooning right now.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Salvatore," I decide to play it cool even though I'm fucking burning up right now.

He walks up to me, takes my hand, raises it to his lips and kisses the top of it "you ready to go beautiful?"

"Yeah in a minute, I just want to talk to you first is that ok?" I ask him.

He looks at me in-quizzically "Sure, whats up?"

I lead him to the sofa and we both sit.

"Well I want to start by thanking you again for the dress and the basket that was really thoughtful of you," I pat his leg "but for you to send people round with shoes and purses was the most thoughtful thing anybody has ever done for me..." he cuts me off.

"You don't..." then I cut him off I need to get this out.

"No Damon, let me finish first please." I smile at him "I know we got off to a bad start and I realise now how utterly wrong I was about you. The time I've spent with you so far has been interesting and fun, you have been a total sweetheart and I just want to apologise again for perceiving you how I did, it was wrong of me and I'm sorry," I take a deep breath.

"Well Elena you know what I'm going to say but you don't have to apologise or thank me for anything, if I didn't want to do these things for you I wouldn't. I'm drawn to you in so many ways, I just wanted the chance to get to know you, and the more I do the more I like you." he chuckles "Can we go now? We don't wanna be late," he winks.

"Ok. I get it, enough with the heavy." I stand up and offer Damon my hand which he takes "Lets get this show on the road." I say pulling him up.

When I pull him up he ends up flush against my body and we are looking in each others eyes and that never ends well. He starts to lean in and I brace myself because I just know I won't be able to pull away. I close my eyes and wait for our lips to meet but they don't, he places a long lingering kiss on my cheek.

"You know there is nothing more I want right now other than to kiss you, but I respect you and your wishes to wait until after this week, ok?" he whispers in my ear and I instantly regret ever saying that bullshit.

I nod my head, get my purse and we head out down to the car, which is a white stretch limo, of course it is!

"You really went all out, didn't you?" I ask as the driver holds the door open for Damon and I.

"Of course I did." He replies. "What'd you expect, a cab?"

I sigh. "No, actually I completely expected this." I smirk at him. "And I like being right."

"Don't I know it."

The ride is silent right up until he says, "Have I told you how amazing you look?" He leers down at me.

"I think the words were more along the lines of 'absolutely breathtaking', but yes, I think I get what you're saying."

"I was incredibly nervous." he blurts looking straight forward. "I've been to so many movie premiers, I can't even count them all. But this one, Elena," he lets out a breath. "No one has ever managed to make me..." he endeavors to find words, "like this. Struggling for words, anxious. It's not me. It _wasn't_ me." He chuckles. "I can't tell you how many times I thought about opting out. Making up an excuse to not go, and maybe doing something a bit more low-key." He looked at me quickly. "And it isn't because of you, believe me. I just saw it as a huge step. Elena, you have to know that even if you were wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, having you by my side tonight is such a privilege."

I'm speechless, lost for words and I'm sure I look like a fish, my mouth gaped open after his little revelation.

_Little?_

Okay, huge revelation. Well it would seem that Kat and Caroline were right. He was nervous.

Oh crap. Damon's staring at me. I should be speaking right now, I don't want him to regret telling me all this. But as soon as I open my mouth to speak, I feel the limo stop.

It appears that the moment we just had flees both our minds suddenly. My heart goes into overdrive as I realize that in just a few minutes I will be stepping out onto the red carpet with Damon Salvatore. But it's different this time... it's more of an excitement. I mean, the nervousness is still there. It's like I've suddenly decided to stop worrying about not being good enough for right now.

Maybe it's what Damon said. All I know is that it doesn't matter as long as Damon wants me by his side.

_Plus I look fucking hot tonight._

The door opens and Damon steps out and then I took his proffered hand. Screams seemed to come from every direction. Fans yelling Damon's name and to my surprise... mine too?

Damon's arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me into his side.

I'm walking the red carpet with Damon as if it's one of the easiest things in the world.

We're stopping about every few minutes to pose together and let the cameras flash in our faces.

Twice Damon has been stopped for a quick little interview. The first time I manage to lay low, even with Damon's arm wrapped around my waist still. But the second time a camera man taps my shoulder and gestures his hand for me to come forward and take a few pictures by myself. I'm a little hesitant at first, but Damon gives me a small smile and it's all the encouragement I need to smile brightly for the camera.

After I throw out a few more poses Damon comes back to my side as we pose together for more pictures. I feel like I'm on top of the world which is strange because I never thought I would like cameras on me but there's just something calming about Damon, he makes everything seem... easier.

We stop a few times for fans and he signs some autographs, when he's finished he puts his arm back around me and we walk to the entrance of the theatre where we wait for the cast of Twilight to show up.

"You ok?" he asks me.

I look at him "Yeah, I'm really-really ok."

"Good," he smiles at me and pulls me closer to him.

"Hey, how come they were shouting my name? How would they know who I was or that I was attending with you?"

"Word gets around babe." he smirks.

"Oh, babe is it now? That's new." I laugh then all of a sudden the roars and screams from the crowd are deafening I look round and low and fucking behold Robert Pattinson is there in all his glory. I stand staring at him, he's even more beautiful in the flesh.

"Elena, stop drooling." Damon says.

I snap my head towards him and scowl. "I am not drooling, and anyway there's only one movie star that I'm interested in." I wink. I don't know what made me say that it kinda just slipped out.

"Hmm interesting." he smirks "Oh and don't scowl at me like that, it makes my dick twinge," he mutters.

I glare at him "It what?"

"Nothing sweetie, you ready to go inside now?"

"Sweetie? Babe? Are you feeling ok?" I reach up and feel his head and I'm rewarded with his cute little chuckle.

"I'm fine, just thought we've moved to the stage of pet names." I stare at him like he's crazy "Relax pumpkin, I'm fine."

_He has definitely lost it._

I shrug his weirdness off and we head into the theatre.

Eclipse was fucking amazing, honestly the best film of the three so far. On the way out of the theatre I had the chance to meet R-Pattz, Kristen Stewert, Kellen Lutz and Ashley Green it was just phenomenal. They were all down to earth and Rob was just as awkward and quirky as ever.

"So that wasn't that bad was it?" Damon asks me as we enter the limo.

"No it was awesome, thank you so much for taking me with you. It's an experience I'll never forget." I tell him honestly.

"Well I'm kinda hoping in the future they'll be more events I can take you too, I'm planning on you being around for a long time." he says looking out of the window.

"Is that so? Do I get a say in it?" I joke.

"You know you love it." he smirks at me.

And I do.

My cell phone buzzes in my clutch and it interrupts this moment of Damon and I smiling at each other.

"Who's that?" Damon asks.

"Most likely Kat or Caroline."

I check. I'm right, it's Caroline.

_Omg, pics are flowing in like crazy! You and Damon look so HOT together! How was the movie? There's a pic of you and Damon talking to Rob, you lucky whore! When you get home you have to tell me EVERYTHING! Btw, you look so fuckin hot!_

_Car XOXO_

I hear Damon's deep chuckle close to my ear and realize he's reading Caroline's text as well. I laugh along with him.

"Caroline's a little excited." I tell him. Excited is a bit of an understatement, ecstatic is a bit more like it. "Especially about Kat's show tomorrow."

Damon puts his arm around my waist. "She's not the only one. You know, I feel like this week has been more play than work. How about you?"

"Well, excluding the first couple of days where I was a confusing little bitch," Damon laughs out loud at this. "I'd have to agree with you." I grab the hand that's resting on my shoulders and lace my fingers with his. Considering we were fore-going other activities, hand holding in the confines of the limo seemed perfectly acceptable to me.

The after party is at some swanky hotel, but after about ten minutes there, Damon and I decide to head to a little pub next to the hotel.

"Another mystery unsolved. You're a 'long island iced tea' kind of girl." Damon says as I sip my drink.

I shake my head. "I'm an 'as long as it tastes good and doesn't get me shitty drunk' kind of girl." He chuckles and nods understandingly.

My stomach growls loudly.

"You're also a hungry girl." Damon observes.

I blush. "That is so embarrassing, but so true."

"Don't fret, my dear. They make food here too." Damon tugs on my hand. "We just have to sit at a table."

I shake my head, but sit down in the chair he pulls out for me anyway. "I'll ruin my dress, I just know it." My stomach growls again.

He shrugs. "Suit yourself, but I am starving." Just then a man covered in tattoos with a long black beard comes to take Damon's order. After he's done ordering he looks to me. "Last call." he warns.

I give up! "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries. Well done please." I tell the man as I unfold a napkin and tuck it into the neck of my dress to prevent any damage to it.

Damon arches a brow at me, amused.

When we get our food, I try to eat at a normal pace, but due to my hunger it's nearly impossible. Damon laughs when I claim that I'm full after only eating half of the burger and some fries.

"I thought you were starving?" he says chewing on a toothpick.

"I was. And now I'm full."

_What was so hard to understand about that?_

"Most of it is still there!" he laughs and points.

I look at his plate (he ordered the same thing, sans cheese) and see that it's clean.

"Well... that was a huge cheeseburger."

Damon shakes his head. "Come on. Let's get you home, it's getting late."

Before we leave, Damon orders something to go for the limo driver, and then we're off. The drive back to my apartment is very quiet, but comfortable. My arm is wrapped around Damon's as I lean my head on his chest. I'm not far from dozing off when the limo stops.

Damon walks me into the building and to the door of my apartment and then turns to face me. "I know you're probably sleepy, so I'll make this quick." He takes my face into his hands and brushes his lips against mine. "I had an amazing time with you tonight, Elena." he said against my lips.

I get it. This is as close as we're allowed to get before the week is over. But all this does is make me crave more.

So instead of applying that tiny bit of pressure to his lips, I say, "Me too."

He breathes in deeply through his nose before pulling away and smiling at me.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning." he says, and then waits for me to walk into my apartment before leaving.

When I'm inside I lean against the door like a girl in high school after a first date.

Tonight will definitely go down in history as one of the best nights ever.

**Thanks for reading, please leave us a review. I've been so excited about this premier since we first starting writing this so your opinions would make me feel all fuzzy inside :)**

***Smooches* till the next time...**


	8. Wednesday:The Premier Part 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing 'The Vampire Diaries' L J Smith owns everything. We also own nothing Twilight them bad boy rights belong to the fab SM.**

**Also we ain't actresses so what we have wrote is pure fiction.**

**This is a collaboration with myself and KTCM who is amazing.**

**Chapter 7 we saw Elena's view of the premier, now it's time for Damon's. This is a big milestone and event in there fucked up relationship, so we thought it was best to have **

**2 chapters 1 in each pov so we can get the thoughts and feelings from both of them :).**

**Big shout out to all our twitta entourage :) you all effin rock!**

**Also big thanks to everyone who reads this, we love writing it and we hope you all love reading it.**

**BIG mother effin shout out to 'EverythingDelenaXXX' for her continued reviews and loving of this story as much as WE do, you rock our socks... seriously I love how excited u get... hehe!**

**DamonPov:**

I could hear a noise in the distance somewhere but I didn't wanna open my eyes, until I realize it's my cell. I jump out of bed and grab it from my dresser at the other side of my bedroom, I don't look at the caller I.D I just answer it.

"Hello," I answer non enthusiastically.

"_I hope your not still sleeping Salvatore, after I've been woken up by a delivery guy,_" Elena's pretty voice booms down the phone.

Good to know my gift got there, I called the place late last night and arranged it. I want her to feel pampered and special today but relaxed... she needs to be relaxed.

"What? Huh, Elena is that you?" _stupid question_ "Shit what time is it?," I mumble confused.

I hear her familiar giggle and it makes me smile. _"It's nearly ten, I'm just calling to say thank you for this stuff you've had sent for me, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done,_" she tells me.

What the fuck? No one has ever done anything like that for her before? She deserves the best and I intend on giving it to her for as long as she will allow me too. It's as simple as that people.

"No problems, like I've told you. Anything to put a smile on your face Gilbert."

"_Well I gotta go, things to do and all that,"_ she claims.

"Ok I'll see you tonight, six on the dot."

"_That you will, bye." _she says and hangs up.

I throw myself down on the bed backwards with the biggest smile on my face ever, I would be the happiest man alive if I could wake up to Elena's voice every morning. I mean I would be even happier if I _woke _up to _**HER**_ every morning but beggars can't be choosers and all that, I'll take what I can get for the time being.

As I'm laid on my bed it hits me and realisation sets in that tonight I'm gunna have the most beautiful woman on my arm. I've been to dozens of premiers and I've had dates to all of them but none that I like as much as I like Elena Gilbert. There is something about her that draws me in, she captivates me in so many ways. I just don't wanna fuck this up, whatever we have got going on is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time... if not _thee_ best thing.

I get up and start to pace the length of my room, I'm so nervous all of a sudden. This is a huge step for us... well a huge step for Elena, she isn't used to this lifestyle, the cameras, the celebrities I don't know how she'll react. I don't want her to hate me again for dragging her to something she loathes. Maybe we don't have to go to the premier, maybe I could arrange something just as special but more intimate for just the two of us.

_I'm so screwed!_

I need some support and advice, there's only one person who can help me right now and that's Stefan. Elena has worked with him for many years, they're friends... he knows her more than I do. Hopefully he can shed some light on this whole situation. I dial his number and he answers on the fourth ring.

"_Hey bro, what's up?_" he questions.

"Why would you think somethings up?" I quiz back to him.

"_Because it's Wednesday, the day of the Twilight premier and probably yours and Gilbert's first date,_" he says smugly.

I laugh nervously "I need your help," I admit.

He gasps dramatically "_You need my help? I always thought it was the other way round,"_ he jokes "_okay what do you need?"_

"Is there any chance you can come round? I'm freaking out."

"_Your in luck, it happens to be my day off today. I'll be there in thirty"_

"Thanks Stef, you wanna pick up some coffee and bagels too? Don't worry I'll pay you back," I laugh and so does Stef. He is such a tight ass with money it's unreal.

"_Okay, no problems. See you soon."_ he hangs up.

The next half and hour goes by with me showering, just as I get out and throw on some shorts when there's a knock on my door. I wrap the towel around my neck and go answer it... of course it's Stefan. He is stood there with some coffee's and a big bag of bagels, I move to the side to let him through.

He places everything down on top of the kitchen unit and hands me a coffee. He looks me up and down.

"You could've dressed," he states.

I look down at myself "I'm wearing shorts, what the fuck?"

He shakes his head "never mind, so what help could I possibly give to the man that knows it all and has it all?"

I take a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast counter "Elena; I don't know much about her. You on the other hand... do."

He smirks at me "The hot shot movie star wants women advice from his ikkle brother," he squeezes my cheeks "how cute."

"Get off me you douche," I smack his hands "I'm serious Stefan. I really like her, she's important to me."

He takes a couple of bagels out, passes me one and starts eating one himself "I'm sorry. I was insensitive. I wasn't sure if you were serious about her. I mean you haven't got the best track record when it comes to the," he pauses "female species," he finishes.

I glare at him. "Why do you gotta bring up old shit?"

"I'm just saying, if you want to do something with Elena you're going to have to change the way you work within a relationship, for instance, staying loyal."

I roll my eyes. "I'm already doing that. I haven't slept with anyone since this whole thing started and that's a long time for me." I let him know.

He keeps stuffing his face.

"Hey, do you think Elena has... you know, been with anyone since this week started?"

Stefan scoffed. "I don't think Elena's been with anyone since Matt."

"_Matt?_ Who the hell is Matt?"

"Elena's ex."

"Oh. Were they serious?" I asked trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Three years."

My eyes widened, but I composed myself quickly.

Three years? That's a long fucking time to be in a relationship with someone. "Why'd they break up?" It had to be some reason.

Stefan shrugged. "Elena would probably castrate me if I put all her business out there... and I like my balls."

I rolled my eyes. He was probably right though.

"So have you told her about Friday? Is she coming down with us?" Stefan questioned.

I nodded.

"Cool, cool. That'll be fun." He rubs his hands together and then abruptly he nearly shouts. "You know what would be even more fun, dude? If she brought her sister Katherine."

I looked at him weirdly. "Is 'fun' the word you really want to use? I mean, why would it be fun?"

"You've obviously never seen the two of them together with a few shots in their system." he chuckled.

"Obviously." I said dryly. "But wait, you think I'm taking Elena there to get her drunk?" I said.

Stefan rolls his eyes. "No, Damon. You can get a girl drunk here in New York." He scoffs. "I'm just saying, there's Founders Day, but that's only one day. What else do you plan on doing? It just seems logical that we go to the Grill or something. She'll love it, trust me."

I thought about it for a minute. He was probably right about that too. Besides Elena would most likely be more comfortable and have more fun with Katherine there.

"Think about it Dame. Anyway, when are you supposed to get Elena?"

"Six." I gulp.

Stefan chuckles. "Oh my gosh, you're seriously fucking nervous! Wow, this one is for the books."

"Shut up." I really didn't have to start getting ready for a while. Showering and putting on a suit and tie doesn't take too long. It almost made me feel bad for women. I always heard about women scattering around trying to find the right outfit and shoes, and make up and blah blah blah. Not that Elena needs any of that shit. She's absolutely perfect the way she is.

"You know, this might actually score you huge points with Elena. She goes on a lot about this Twilight shit and Robert Pattinson. She practically drools over that man."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah, well she's with me tonight. She's not gonna have that fucker on the brain."

Stefan laughs. "I feel ya, man. Claim your woman."

She's not my woman yet, but she shall be very soon.

"Dude, I don't know how you can not... fuck the shit out of her." he says with true confusion.

Okay, I don't fucking like that shit; Stefan thinking about Elena that way.

"Don't get me wrong," Stefan says once he sees my glare. "I don't have any sexual interest in her what-so-ever, but you can't help but notice the beauty there. And from the way you talk about her, man... I'm just saying that I admire your restraint."

I stare at him curiously. "Yeah, well it's all about respecting Elena's wishes." I tell him. "If it were up to me..." I trail off.

No, I would not have carelessly screwed Elena by now, that is not what I'm saying. However, if we didn't have the validity of the article to uphold, I surely would've have taken Elena out on a few dates by now. I chuckle at the thought of courting; something I've never done, or even thought of doing.

"If it were up to you, you would of 'hit that' already?" Stefan assumes.

"No I'm not saying that at all, I would of maybe pushed my luck a bit further than I'm doing at the moment," I sip my coffee "but Elena's one tough cookie and if we weren't doing this article, I have no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't even look at me let alone give me some."

Stefan booms a laugh "You got it bad bro. Listen... Gilbert isn't that bad," he takes a seat next to me "she just takes no shit from anybody."

"Don't I know it, tonight is real important for me. I have this feeling that she's gunna hate every single minute of it." I run my fingers through my hair "Since we kissed things have-"

"You kissed?" Stef interrupts me.

"Uhh huh," I mumble.

He slaps me on the back "You kept that fucking quiet. I never saw that coming so soon, to say she loathed your ass last week," he states.

"She _loathed_ me?" I said to myself more than Stefan "This is a bad idea. I have to cancel; I can't throw her into a world she knows nothing about and have her hate me all over again when we're making some kind of progress, I can't lose her Stefan."

Just the thought of never being able to see or speak to Elena Gilbert again makes me feel sick. I start to have palpitations and my breathing starts to get staggered and as I stand up from the chair my knees give way and I'm now on my ass. Stefan gets up and is by my side quickly.

"Damon, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks and I don't really know what's wrong with me. I throw myself back so I'm laid out on my hardwood floor "fuck Damon" Stef shouts and takes my arms to pull me back up.

"I-I'm okay," I say when I see the panic in his eyes.

"I'm gunna call 911, you don't look good." He searches for his cell.

"I don't fucking need 911, you have to call Elena and cancel tonight. Tell her I'll take her out for dinner instead. I can't take her to the premier, it's gunna ruin everything. If I take her... someone else will catch her eye and then she'll leave me. I'll have nothing, I'll be nothing without her..." I ramble on panicking till I feel something hit me in the face.

"Calm-the-fuck-down. Jesus Christ Damon, I thought you were having some kind of heart attack."

"Did you... just hit... my fucking face?" I snarl "don't do that shit again," I order and push him.

He shoves me back "you were being ridiculous, I only gave you a tap. You were freaking out."

I stand up and start to pace " yeah I'm freaking out. You have no idea of how important she is to me, or how I feel about her. I have never and I mean NEVER felt this way about anybody before, not even Isobel Flemming."

Isobel was my first girlfriend, I was young and stupid at the time I thought I loved her. She turned out to be a right psychotic bitch. But that's a whole other story for a different time.

"You and Isobel were together like years Damon, you said you loved her. Does that mean that your in love with Gilbert?" Stef quizzes.

"No! I don't know... maybe" I fling myself down on my couch "I'm screwed. I don't know if I love her. Is that even possible? To love someone after four days?"

"I believe it is possible, if it's the right woman for you," Stef says like he know what he's talking about.

"How in the hell would you know? Have you even had a relationship? Like a proper one."

He glares at me "Yes I have actually, remember Jules? I was with her over a year."

"Oh wow, a year. And you were not in love with her, she was a weird chick."

"She wasn't weird; she was down right fucking mental," he adds.

"Listen, never mind all that shit. Lets get back to the matter in hand... Elena."

"Well she ain't gunna kill you, so I suggest you just go take a shower and calm down. Unless you want to be a nervous wreck in four hours when you see her."

"It's two already? Shit where'd the time go? Fuck, fuck, fuck," I start panicking again.

"Go shower and calm down, anyone would think you were dating Angeline Jolie. Ahhhh now that would be awesome."

"Fuck off Stefan. Elena is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That's why I get so nervous to be around her." I turn and head for my bathroom.

"Whatever you say hot shot, make it a cold shower. Can't have big bro all flustered now can we?" Stef shouts to me as I close the door.

The shower does it's trick and calms me down, which I am very thankful for. I can't believe how bad I freaked out, well actually I can, but damn.

When I get out I wander back into the living room. Passing the kitchen, I see that pig Stefan raiding my fridge.

I think about calling Elena. Just as I am about to dial her number, it blasts Bonnie's ringtone.

"Yes?" I answer.

"How's it going? Did you shit your pants yet?" She sounds amused.

I roll my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, actually." I lie. Not too long ago I was a fucking mess.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I was just calling to advise you not to call Elena."

"What? Why?" I ask, confused.

"Because I said so." she says simply.

"Now Bon Bon, you know I'm going to need a better answer than that. 'Because I said so' is not going to deter me from calling her."

She sighs. "Damon, you're a man," Stating the obvious here. "You understand nothing about the process of getting ready when you're a woman."

"Okay? What does that have to do with me calling her?"

She sighs again. "Not only is she super busy making herself look completely gorgeous for you-"

"Uhh, she doesn't need to do that, she's already gorgeous." I interrupt her.

I can practically hear Bonnie rolling her eyes. "Not only is she super busy making herself gorgeous for you," she repeats, sounding almost exasperated. "but she's with her girls right now. She needs this time with them so that they can talk her down."

Now I'm confused again. "Talk her down from what?"

"Her nervousness." she says this like it should be completely obvious.

"Oh yeah. She has mentioned how nervous she was about this. I think it's the red carpet that throws her off. I tried telling her that it doesn't last as long as she thinks it does."

"She's not just worried about that, you doof. I'm sure that to her, this night is more than just a premier. It's like... a first date, or something. A first date with a guy she really likes."

"You think Elena's nervous about going to the premier with _me_?" No, it had to be because of all the camera's and shit.

"Damn it, Damon. Why are men so fucking dense?" I heard a 'Hey!' In the background.

"Who is that? Jeremy?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. But, yes, Damon, Elena may be nervous because of those cameras, but I think you override that, by a lot."

I never thought about that; the kind of anxiousness that I was feeling is plaguing her too. "So wait, you think Elena's sister and friend are over there talking to her about me?" Okay, that freaked me the fuck out.

"Way to put two and two together there, Sweetie."

I ignore that comment. "What do you think they're saying?"

"How the hell should I know?" she snorts. Then her voice got quiet. "Speaking of, Katherine Gilbert, she called me last night."

"Why? Oh.. because of the Jeremy thing? Yeah, she called me too."

"She did? I'm not too sure if Elena _or _Katherine like me. Elena was giving me the eye when we had lunch on Monday, and then last night Katherine gave me the third degree. I felt like I was a suspect in a murder case."

I laughed. "Yeah, well she told me that she'd gut me like a fish. I think it's just them looking our for their little brother."

"Yeah, well still, Katherine freaking Gilbert called me." she sounded excited. "Oh, and don't worry about what they're saying to Elena about you, I'm sure it's all good things."

We hang up and I replay the conversation in my head. Elena anxious because of me never even occurred to me. I didn't think there was anything about me to be nervous about. Sure I've played in a few movies, but Elena was over that fact before she even met me. That must mean that she really likes me.

"Why do you have a shit eating grin on your face?" Stefan asked as he placed a beer in front of me.

I shook my head. "No reason."

That's a whopper of a lie; there's a big ass reason for this grin.I feel like a giddy ass girl all of a sudden. But then that shit just made me even more nervous.

"Was that Bonnie on the phone?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded. "She's been seeing Jeremy Gilbert." I tell him.

"Seriously? Wow."

I raise my brow. "Wow? A couple of weeks ago you wanted to get in her pants, it was like a goal for you or some shit."

He shrugged. "Not anymore." He had an indulgent smile on his face.

"What the fuck?" I asked before taking a drink.

He shrugged again; this dude shrugs when he's trying to keep a secret. "Nothing. I just have my eye on someone else."

"Whatever. I gotta go get dressed." I said, getting up.

Once I'm dressed, Stefan and I make small talk until Tony the limo guy shows up. As soon as he does my nerves are back on full form. I have sweaty palms and the job lot. I've seen Elena everyday, all day for the past four days why I'm so nervous now I'll never know. Maybe it's the whole major public appearance thing or that I don't know how she is going to react to it all.

The ride over to Elena's is short and I find myself pausing at her door. I take a few deep breaths to compose myself and knock. The door opens.

"Damon," Katherine greets me.

"Katherine," I greet back.

"You look terrified, are you feeling okay?" she chuckles.

"I'm good... I think," I laugh nervously "hey, thanks again for all your help."

"Don't worry about it," she says and stands aside to let me in.

Katherine, excuses herself and tells me to be prepared... for what? I'm not sure. I walk over to the pictures of Elena and her family again. I can't help it, I want to know more about them all. They seem like such a close family, it's endearing. Thinking back to when mom and dad where around we were all so close, did the whole family thing I loved it and I miss it terribly. I wipe a tear away from my eye as I hear someone say 'hi'.

I turn around and I'm instantly rendered speechless, breathless and weak at the fucking knees. Elena looks absolutely stunning, that dress looks amazing on her. She looks like a goddess a soon-to-be-my goddess. I tell her she looks breathtaking and ask her if she's ready to go. She surprises me and tells me she wants to talk first. So we do and she apologises once again and thanks me, I tell her there's no need to say any of it and we head out.

In the limo ride I have to work up the courage to tell her how I felt about her. I know she already knew the gist of it, but I wanted her to know the effect she had on me. I let her know how fucking nervous I was, how on the daily basis she leaves me utterly speechless. Hell, I even tell her about how I almost cancelled and took her somewhere else, and then I backtracked; she might have taken that wrong, so I assure her that even in her most casual attire, I would've have taken her anywhere.

When I'm done she looks completely speechless, and I just stare at her kind of amused. I can tell she's going to say something, but then the limo stops and she closes her mouth as she looks towards the front of the limo.

Suddenly I'm nervous again, and not at the aspect of being on the red carpet, but at how Elena might feel right now. I'm so attuned to her, I can't help it. When the door opens I step out and hold my hand out for her to take. The screams are as loud as they always are, but this time they're screaming for the both of us. I look back at Elena and I can see that she's alright, comfortable, and then so am I.

We pose together and walk the carpet; you know, the basics. But then I get pulled aside for an interview and when I hear them practically begging Elena for a few pictures of herself. She looks at me as if she was looking for reassurance, so I give her a smile and apparently it's all the encouragement she needs. I watch out the corner of my eyes as she poses. She's a fucking natural and that smile on her face seems to be congenital.

"You okay?" I ask her once I'm by her side again.

"Yeah, I'm really, really okay." she tells me.

"Good." I say as I pull her close.

She asks me why they were shouting her name and how did they know about her. I tell her word gets around and before I can stop myself I call her babe. She comments on it, but she doesn't discourage it.

Then Robert Pattinson makes his appearance and I have to practically wipe the drool from Elena's mouth.

"I'm not drooling," she says, staring at me with that sexy ass scowl when I call her out on it. "And anyway there's only one movie star that I'm interested in." she says.

_Well if that didn't just shove my ego up another notch._

I tease her about it a bit, and then tell her about that damn scowl. We converse a bit more about the pet names for each other before we finally go inside.

I can tell that Elena actually enjoyed herself out there, and I couldn't be happier about that. I want to kick myself for almost backing out of this.

Eclipse is good, but I don't quite understand Elena's and others obsession. We actually get a chance to talk to a few of the cast members.

_Why the hell was Robert Pattinson so damn spastic?_

What-the fuck-ever though. Elena had a good time, and that's all I really needed.

The after party is not the best I've ever seen so me and Elena escape to a little pub next door to the swanky hotel. Gilbert protests that she ain't hungry but still tucks into a cheeseburger and fries. I swear she is the cutest little thing I've ever seen when she is stuffing her face.

I think tonight I have realized that I'm completely in love with Elena Gilbert. I'm obviously not gunna tell her that, she will think I'm a total fucking idiot. I need too make sure of my feelings before I can let her know how strongly I feel for her.

We're quiet the entire limo ride home, but it's not the uncomfortable kind. When I finally walk her to her apartment I turn to her and taker her face into my hands. I'm very aware of the boundaries that were set because of the article so instead of kissing her like I really want to, I brush my lips against hers as I speak. I tell her what an amazing time I had with her tonight, and she reciprocates. I inhale deeply, taking in her sweet scent before backing away reluctantly and telling her that I'd be calling tomorrow before we head off to her sister's show.

As I walk back to the limo I honestly can't remember a time when I've been happier than I am now.

**Sorry this chapter has taking so long... RL is a bitch at the moment. Thank you for reading this and sticking with us, please leave us a review. *smooches* Till the next time...**


	9. Thursday:Kat's show part 1

_**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing The Vampire Diaries all rights belong to L J Smith.**_

_**Okay so first of all we want to apologise for the loooooooong wait we had to put this story on hiatus for a little while as both me and KierraTCM have been having Internet problems. But fear no more we are back in business and hope to be updating regular like before. **_

_**Big thanks to Kierra this story would be nothing without her input.**_

_**So the day of Katherine's show is up next. We've had to split it in to two halfs as it was getting rather long but enjoy and please leave us a review**_

**Thursday: Kat's show part 1.**

**ElenaPov:**

Last night was amazing, I would never of thought I would have enjoyed it as much as I did. Damon was the perfect gentleman. Eclipse was just awesome and getting to meet some of the cast put the icing on top of the cake for me. As I lay here in bed I can't stop the huge smile from over-taking my face as I think about Damon admitting his feelings for me in the limo, it was a shock to hear him actually say it. I reach for my cell to call Caroline and I see I have text. I open it.

_***Last night was everything I could of asked for and more, you are simply beautiful. I'll call you later to discuss plans for Katherine's show... Damon x***_

And there's that shit eating grin again.

Damon makes me feel special, I've never had that feeling before. I was with Matt for like three years and never once did he make me feel half as special as Salvatore does. Every time I think of him (which is a LOT these days) I melt inside, I feel happy, hopeful and content. I don't want to tell anyone this just yet but I think I'm in _love_ with Damon Salvatore, who would of fucking guessed that would happen last week?

I decide I'll call Caroline and Katherine later. I get up to go make coffee and as soon as I enter the kitchen my cell rings. I look, it's mom.

"Hi mom, how are you-"

"Arrgghhhhhh!" my mother screams down the phone. "Elena, I'm at the store and you are on the cover of every magazine and newspaper with Damon Salvatore. How, when, why? I'm freaking out."

"Mother, calm down. I'm on every cover?" I ask. I knew there would be pictures of us published but every cover?

_Damn!_

"Yes. Every cover." She confirms. "Why didn't you tell me about this? How long have you been seeing him? You know your father is gonna hit the roof when he sees these."

"I'm not seeing him, I have an assignment on him for the paper. Wait... dad will hit the roof why exactly?"

"You know how your father gets, you and Katerine are his baby girls and as soon as he sees Damon 'the player' Salvatore with his hands all over you..."

"Whoa. You tell dad just to calm his little self down mom. I'm twenty-seven and I can do what the hell I like. Everyone paints Damon out to be this woman hungry player that fucks anything that moves. I thought that too, but he's the most sweet, caring, genuine and thoughtful person I've ever met in my life." I stop to catch a breath. Did I just defend Damon Salvatore? Wow... it felt good to actually say the things I feel.

"Elena baby, that may be the case but we only go on by what we read in the tabloids. I trust your judgement a hundred percent. You're my baby and I'm just looking out for you."

"Well I can make my own decisions and choices now. I love you mom but I don't need to be wrapped in cotton wool anymore. I know you want the best for me but I'm a big girl now... oh did you know Jeremy has got a new girlfriend?" I drop in there to get some of the pressure off me.

"He has, has he? Well I'll call you later Elena, looks like I got another phone call to make. I love you honey." She says and hangs up.

Next, I dial the number of the person I first intended to speak to.

"Caroline, at your service." she answers sleepily.

"Wake your ass up girl."

"Elena? Aren't you chipper this morning? Well I guess I would be too if I had spent the evening with a heartthrob."

"I distinctly remember you telling me to tell you everything..." I trail off.

"Well, I'm waiting." Caroline states.

From there I tell her everything that happened. I skip the speech Damon made in the limo on the way to the theater, wanting to keep that part to myself for a while longer.

Caroline sighs when I was finish. "If only I was an editor at the Times with an assignment to follow around a gorgeous movie star."

I giggle. "I bet you do."

"So whats the plan for this afternoon?"

"I don't know but Damon is supposed to call later to discuss it.

"Hmm." she says distractedly.

"What's wrong Car?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing." she says too quickly, and I know her too well to miss the nervousness in her voice.

"Caroline Marie Forbes, tell me what is wrong right now."

"Fine, but you can't freak out Elena, I mean it."

What the hell was this girl talking about? "Freak out about what?"

"Okay, last night I ended up working the graveyard shift. A report came in about some suspicious activity around your floor of the building. I reviewed the tapes and I saw Matt. He was pacing the halls and then he stopped and sat outside your door for about two hours."

"What? What the hell? Why? Why would Matt be casing my place? Last night? You sure?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. I checked your place, called your alarm company and gave security at the front Matt's name and description. I told them I want them taking names of everyone in and out of that building."

I wasn't sure if Caroline was a bit over-protective or not, but either way I appreciated it. "I wonder if they took Damon's name after he walked me to my apartment last night." I wonder as an afterthought.

Caroline hesitates again. "Um, well, they didn't have a reason to then." she says quietly.

"Oh, yeah." I chuckle. "They probably recognized him. After all he is _thee_ Damon Salvatore." I get a bit giddy inside when I say thing's like that

"Yeah, that wasn't why either." Caroline muttered.

_Ohh. _I sighed, ready for her to quit beating around the bush. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He was outside your apartment while you were sleeping."

_Okay, that's fucking creepy... period._

"Um..."

"Listen Elena, I don't want you to stress over this. Matt hasn't done anything over the top. I'm sure this is just a case of left over feelings."

"I know that's what it is. I just wish he would get over it. It's been year and some more and I moved on."

"This happens sometimes. I just want to take precaution; I know how he was when you two were together and with all the pictures of you and Damon up and about this week, it most likely got his attention."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Listen, I'm going to nap for a few more hours. I got in around 3 last night before I crashed. I'll see you later on?"

"Definitely." I said and then I hung up.

I'm not sure what to make of this Matt situation. It's a bit fucking weird that he sat outside my apartment for like two hours. Maybe I should meet up with him and talk to him, see what hes feeling and try explain to him that I've moved on. I don't want to upset him but he can't go round doing shit like that. It's borderline stalking.

The rest of my morning was uneventful. I showered, cleaned, did some laundry and finally sat down and made a start on the actual article. What I once thought would be a complete and utter failure, is turning out to be probably the best article I've ever wrote and the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**DamonPov:**

As I lay here in bed, I can't get Elena out of my mind. Last night went better than I could have ever imagined. I honestly don't know how I have gone without Elena in my life. We've only been spending time together for a short time but it has been the best times of my life. My thoughts are interrupted by my cell.

I look at the caller id... Stefan.

"Yo," I answer.

"Well well well, good night?"

"Amazing night!" I correct him.

"Sorry my bad, amazing night then. You sure do look like your having a good time on the pictures. You're everywhere this morning, girls are cursing Elena cuz she looked damn fine last night and she was with you and men are cursing your good self because you was with the hottest chick around by far."

I sit up in bed "we're everywhere? Oh shit. I wonder how Gilbert is taking this."

"I think she will be just fine about it, you under estimate her sometimes bro. She looks the happiest I've ever seen her in those photo's, she'll be handling this just fine," Stef reassures me.

"Okay, maybe I should call her though just to make sure."

"Do what you want Damon but I think she'll be busy telling all her girlfriends and Katherine about it. Just leave it till you see her later." He pauses for a long time. "Hey, do you think I could come to Katherine's show with you tonight?"

"Why do you wanna come? Oh I see, you like Kat don't you. That's why you suggested she comes with us to mystic falls. Stefan Salvatore I knew you had an ulterior motive."

"Can you blame me? That woman is hot, not to mention she's a little firecracker. I need someone who can keep me on my toes and I believe Katherine is the girl for the job."

I laugh "fine, come tonight. I can't see it being a problem."

"Cool, so am I riding with you and Gilbert or shall I meet you there?"

"Ride with us, I'll swing by and pick you up when I've got Elena."

"Okay I'll see you tonight then," he said a little too cheery for my liking and ended the call.

I slump back down on my bed. I can't believe our picture is everywhere... well I can but last night was about Rob, Kristen and Taylor shouldn't they be the one's with there pictures all over? I really wanna call Elena but I think Stefan is right. I'll call her later on this afternoon,

There's a knock on my door just when I'm thinking about getting some more sleep. I contemplate whether or not I should just answer it, but it might be important considering whoever it is is banging incessantly. I groan as I trudge my way to the front door. As soon as I get the door opened an inch, Bonnie, in all her tiny glory rushes in.

"Oh, joy." I say dryly. She flings a couple of newspaper articles and a magazine at me. "What's this?"

"That," she beams at me "is last night in conclusion." I can feel her staring at me as I skim through the articles. "You like her."

I roll my eyes.

_Duh..._

"Don't give me that crap. I mean you really really like her. Look at that huge cheesy smile on your face." She comes to stand beside me and points to a bunch of different pictures where I'm wearing said cheesy smile.

"Okay, not that you didn't know that already." I put the papers down and walk into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey! Come on. Look, I know we're not all cheesy like that and stuff and we don't usually talk about feelings, but I know that smile when I see it..." she trails off with an impish smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Hm, nothing." She sobers up quickly. "Now I didn't come over here just to be all up in your business... okay, well I kind of did, but we need to talk about what we're going to do from here."

I lean my elbows on the island as she stares at me from the opposite end. "I'm lost. What do you mean 'what we do from here'? From here I'm going to Katherine's fashion show tonight."

She rolls her eyes. "I mean all the... wait wait wait... what are you talking about?"

I stare at her, confused. It is way too early to be trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with this chick. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"You're going to Katherine Gilbert's fashion show?" She let out a high pitched scream. "I can't believe Jeremy didn't tell me about this!"

"I doubt Jeremy is all into that kind of stuff." I tell her. "Hell, Elena doesn't even really want to go."

"I wanna go." She pouts at me.

I narrow my eyes at her. "What is with you people? It's just a damn fashion show."

"You're going." she say pointedly.

"Yeah, only because Elena asked me to accompany her and her friend Caroline. Besides, didn't Katherine threaten you or something?" I laugh.

"Yes, so what. I still want to go."

I sigh. "I'm not the person to ask Bon Bon. Maybe Jeremy could ask her for you. Or, you know, you could do it yourself? Katherine seems like the type of person who would appreciate a face to face."

"You're right." she nodded with a determined look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She made it seem like she going into a damn battlefield! She glared at me and tried to hit me with her purse but missed. "Don't laugh. Katherine is very intimidating and you know it."

I nodded, giving her that. Katherine does kind of scare the hell out of me.

"Anyway, what about last night?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie says getting down to business. "Obviously, you two looked like you enjoyed each other's company, not suspicious at all. But you know those tabloids, they're going to make up a story wherever they see potential. And this right here," she pointed to the magazine, "is like a jackpot to them."

"So what?" I said with a mouth full of cereal. "Let them think what they want."

"Well, yeah there's obviously nothing we can do about what they think, but they will ask questions. You need to go over what you're going to say."

"Uh, the usual. 'No comment', right?"

She rolled her eyes. Oh, yeah. Bonnie never did agree with the whole no comment thing. "If you say that then you might as well be telling them that you two share, like, three hot ass make-out sessions."

"It was not three times." I reminded her.

"It will be when they spin the story. Maybe even more."

I groan loudly. She's completely right.

"Plus we have integrity to protect." she continued.

"I know, I know." I said, silently thankful for her keeping Elena in mind too. "But what the hell can I do about it?"

"Well, you can go with the avoiding route, which is more appealing." she suggests.

"More appealing than what?"

"You can flat out deny it. I mean, it's not like there's anything official going on between you two. I'm sure once you talk to her about she'll understand."

I nodded, even though the idea of denying Elena and I almost made me nauseous. That was going to be one hell of a conversation. How would Elena even take that, me denying her in front of the papz? Making an official statement to confirm that nothing is going on between us when as soon as Sunday has come and gone, she will be mine, I will be hers and that my friends that. So the more I think about this the more ridiculous it sounds. No I won't do it. I ain't telling Bonnie that though... not yet anyway.

"Well it was nice to see you Bonnie but I'm sure you need to be jumping Jeremy's bones or finding the lovely Kat to ask permission to attend the show," I say ushering her towards the door. "So much to do and so little time. I need to be getting ready and shit."

"Damon it's barely lunch time. What time is this show?"

"Starts at six-thirty but we'll be getting there around quarter past five-ish."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then. If I fucking survive the face to face chat with Katherine," she says as she waltzes out of the door.

I laugh and shut the door behind her. "Right, food!" I say to myself and start riffling in the refrigerator again.

_**ElenaPov:**_

"C'mon Elena, you can clearly see that;that man is completely in love with you!" Katherine my ever so observant and slightly annoying-the-fuck out of me, twin says as she flicks through various magazines showing me the pictures of me Damon and I.

We're sat in a bistro having lunch before she shoots off to prepare for the show. She only asked me here to show me the god forsaken photo's which are great but what the bastards are saying is bad, real bad. Headlines like...

The player Salvatore strikes again with journalist!

Elena Gilbert: Salvatore's next conquest!

Damon's hot flavour of the month ELENA GILBERT!

Arrgghhhhhh! Fuck off parasites with your headlines and shove them up your ass... HARD!

"He's not in love with me Kat," I say less that enthusiastic.

"Are you seriously telling me that you can't see it? Elena, a blind man in fucking Switzerland could see it." She says totally convinced.

"Oh, whatever. So what in the fuck am I supposed to do about these rumors?" I say rubbing my head because this carry on is giving me the biggest mother-fucking-migraine ever.

"You do nothing. Rumors is all they are. Any one questions you about it just tell them it's none of their god damn business and politely tell them to go get fucked," she grins.

"I guess your right," I'm interrupted by Kat's cell ringing. She looks at me with a confused expression.

"It's bonnie Bennett," she informs me.

"Well answer it then."

She does as I say and while she's talking on the phone I finish off my coffee. About three minutes later she ends the call. "she wants to meet me now."

"Really? Did she say what for?"

"No, just that she'd really appreciate it if I did."

"Well go and see what she wants, that woman has a big set of balls wanting to meet you in person after what you said to her on the phone," I chuckle.

"I know right. Okay so I'm gunna shoot and go see what she wants." She says standing.

"Cool. Let me know what she wanted and I'll see you later."

Kat gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves. I pay the bill and make my way outside, it's a lovely day so I decide to walk back to the apartment instead of getting a cab. I hate to admit it but I'm missing Damon today. Who'd of thought those words would have ever left my lips? I decide to text him.

_*Have u read sum of the shit in the tabloids?*_

A minute later I get a reply.

_***No! I'm not interested in what bullshit they're making up. How r u 2day beautiful?***_

_*I'm ok. Just had lunch wiv Kat, Bonnie called her and wanted to meet up lol*_

_***WHAT? I can't actually believe she did it. She's asking her face 2 face if she can go to the show tonight ha Bon Bon has more cheek than a baboons ass***_

_*Cool. I'm looking forward 2 2nite. I usually hate these things*_

_***Well of course u r, I'm gunna be with u. Oh Stefan is taggin along 2. U don't mind do ya?***_

It will be good to see Stef, it feels like forever since last time I seen him.

_*No not at all. Why did he want 2 come? He always said the shows were pointless wen he had to cover one*_

_***He's totally crushing on ur twin lmao***_

Well that's fucking news to me. Since me and Stefan have been working together he's never once mentioned my sister. I stop and take in my surroundings and decide where my next stop is.

_*Oh is that so. I'm near the office and I am not passing this opportunity up*_

_***Pmsl, your evil Gilbert!***_

I put my cell back in my bag and make my way to the office. As the elevator opens on my floor and I walk out, everyone stops and stares at me. I ignore them and I know they're only staring because of all the hype with me and Damon. I walk past them all without saying a word. I see Stefan in his office totally oblivious to my presence. I see Lexi walking towards me.

"No! None of it is true before you start getting on my case." I say a little louder than usual so everyone else can hear too.

"I wasn't going to start. I know you love your job and would never do anything to jeopardise it," shes right in my face now. "So how's it going? I know you wasn't keen at first but you look to be having fun with this assignment now."

"Yeah, it's turning out better than I had first anticipated." I tell her truthfully.

"Okay," she nods. "I'm heading to a meeting, so I'll see you on Monday. I can't wait to see the article." She tells me and then walks off.

Stefan has now realised I'm there and is leaning against the door frame grinning at me.

"What the fuck are you smiling at Salvatore?" I ask as I push past him into the office.

"My future sister-in-law," he teases which results in me punching him in the arm.

"Fuck you!" I spit.

"You'd love too."

"No, definitely not. That ship sailed a long time ago douche. I know who you wanna fuck though."

"Shame the ship never docked. Go on then, Gilbert the know-it-fucking-all."

"My sister," his eyes widen "I know all about it. I'll warn you right now Salvatore that if you think your just going to get what you want from her and toss her to the side, then you will find out that Kat is not the only feisty twin around here. I know all about your sexcapdes and my sister will not be involved in it." I warn him.

"Elena, as if I would do that. I like her and just want to get to know her better. That's the only reason I wanted to come tonight," he answers looking straight into my eyes. I believe him.

"Good, now I'll see you later on then." I say turning my ass around and walking out of the office.

"That you will, Ms Gilbert," I hear him bellow after me.

Kat's show is promising to be more interesting as I first presumed... who'd of thought it?

_**Okay there you have it. Was it worth the wait? Please leave us your thoughts they mean a lot too us. Until the next time...**_


	10. Thursday:Kat's show part II

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing The Vampire Diaries; All rights belong to L-J-Smith.**

**We apologise for the wait. We have both been having technical difficulties with internet and it's been difficult to get the this chapter wrote. Myself and KTCM have also got a lot going on with other fics. We will do our utmost best to get back to some kind of regular schedule.**

**Big thanks to all that read and review this story, you mean a lot to us.**

**This is a collaboration with myself and KTCM, please check out are other work.**

**Enjoy the chapter :) Hope it's worth the wait guys.**

**Thursday: Kat's show part II:**

**Elena pov:**

Leaving the office, I take a cab back home only to find Jeremy waiting inside my apartment, eating my food with his dirty sneakers on my couch.

"Um," I point to his feet. "We've talked about this? The feet, on my furniture?"

Jeremy sighs and takes his feet down.

"And the key is for emergencies-"

"Why is Bonnie meeting up with Kat?" he interrupts, looking pissed off.

I snort. "Jer, calm down."

He shakes his head. "Elena, I've just met her, Kat's gonna scare her off!"

I scoff. "Stop being so dramatic. And for the record, _Bonnie_ called _her._" Shrugging a shoulder, I put my bag down and take a seat next to Jeremy. "Damon says she wants to come to the show tonight."

He groans and throws hid head back. "This is ridiculous. Elena, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I stand up.

He shakes his head and pulls me back down. "No, I meant I have to go to Kat's show tonight."

"What the hell is this? A field trip? I guess we'll have to get a damn bus too?" I roll my eyes but Jeremy seems to still be thinking to himself.

"This is going to be torture." He scrubs his face with his hands, clearly irritated. "But I can't let her go there by herself."

Is he actually intending to sit through a fashion show just so Bonnie wouldn't be uncomfortable?

"Jeremy, that's really sweet that you're willing to suffer for Bonnie, but Damon will be there. She can't be that uncomfortable." I tell him.

He groans again. "Damon won't be paying attention to anyone but you. That guy's absolutely in love with you." Jeremy shudders.

_Okay, if I hear that shit one more time..._

"Well, Caroline and I will be there, and Stefan." I look ahead of me. This was such an odd combination of people, it should be interesting.

"Stefan?" Jeremy shook his head adamantly. "Bonnie told me that he flirts with her all the time."

"So?" I laugh. "Stefan and I flirt sometimes. And it's completely harmless. Besides, why do you think Stefan's going in the first place?"

Jeremy shrugs.

"He wants to see Kat." I grin cheekily. "He likes her."

"Are you- are you fucking kidding me? This is bullshit."

"What's wrong?" I place my hand on Jeremy's shoulder, concerned.

"You and Damon, then Kat and Stefan? All in one week? It's too much."

I giggle and relax in my seat.

"Did you just fucking giggle?" he asks with his brows furrowed.

"I think I did." I beam at him.

"Ugh, you are no fucking help what-so-ever." He stands up.

"Wait Jeremy. Stop making such a big deal out of this. You're only freaking because you really like Bonnie. Just... come to the show with us. Maybe we'll go out to eat afterwards?" I suggest.

He looks down, shaking his head infinitesimally as if he's warring with himself. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"You think too much little brother." I reached up to pat his head and he swatted my hand away.

Jeremy opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again.

"Is there something on your mind? Well apart from the obvious." I ask.

"You really like Damon don't you? I can tell, you've changed. You're more... happy, I guess."

"Yeah, I do. I never thought in a million years that I would...but I do." I can't help the smile the overtakes my face when I think of him.

Jer arches an eyebrow. "You're so in love with him."

_Christ... is it that obvious?_

"Right that's it... out." I push him towards the door while he laughs hysterically.

"C'mon sis, don't deny it. It's written all over your..." I open the door, push him out and slam it behind him... "FACE!" He shouts from the other side of the door.

What am I supposed to do now? If Jeremy can see it then everyone else on the God damn planet can. I try push it to the back of my mind and saunter into the bathroom to start my preparations for tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o

The doorbell chimes which means Damon is here. I hop over to the door attempting to put my shoe on at the same time. I catch my foot on the corner of the rug and before I can stop myself I'm flat out on the deck.

"For the love of..." I scream at the top of my voice. I'm such a fucking ditz.

"Elena, are you alright?" I hear Damon ask through the door.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" I reply dragging my sorry ass up off the floor.

Smoothing over my dress, I open the door to a sight of pure perfection. He's only wearing a suit but my God he looks sensational as always. He catches me ogling him and smirks. "See something you like, Gilbert?"

"Shut up." I giggle.

_For fuck sake woman. Get your act together... giggling? When then fuck did Elena Gilbert start giggling?_

_Since you got to know the Salvatore... that's when!_

I gave my head a slight shake to rid out my internal ramblings. I couldn't deal with them as well tonight.

"So you ready to go or what?" Damon asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You know tonight is just going to be a fuck-ton of weirdness. Me, you, Stefan, Kat, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and I think she's bringing Tyler. All together in the same room. You may as well just shoot me now and get it over and done with." I ramble as we scurry to get into the awaiting limo.

"Your being a little over dramatic don't you think? I mean...how bad can it be?" he questions himself more than me.

"I guess your right. It's gunna be fun." _Yeah right._ "So do you know how it went with Bonnie and Katherine today? Kat was supposed to let me know but she never did."

He laughs loudly. "That woman maybe a fucking ball buster at times but she has no shame. According to Bonnie, she ranted at Katherine about how much she likes Jeremy and how she won't do anything to hurt him. Then she started to go on about how much of a fan she is of Kat and it would mean everything to her if she could go to the show." He stops to laugh again. I do nothing but smile at him. It's a beautiful thing to watch him so care free and happy. "And then at the end of her rant she said 'Okay, now you can kick my ass.'"

I start laughing. "No, she did not."

"I swear to you. That's what she said. Luckily for Bonnie's petite ass, Kat was in a good mood and told her not to be so ridiculous and she'd see her at the show." He chuckles again.

By this time we've stopped outside Stefan's building waiting for him. Somethings happened in the past minute. Damon's gone from all out belly laughs to staring in to thin air. Something is on his mind.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask placing my hand on his and interlacing our fingers.

He looks deep into my eyes." I thought I could wait, Elena. But I can't, I can't carry on with this weight on my shoulders. It's killing me. I know we said we were going to wait till Sunday before we thought about 'us' but I have to tell you..." Okay so he's freaking me out. He shifts slightly in his seat. "Elena, I'm in lo..."

"Good evening, brother." Stefan hollers as he swings the car door open and Damon grits his teeth together.

"Greetings," Damon says unenthusiastically and stares out of the window.

"Elena, you're looking radiant tonight. As always." He complements me and kisses me on the cheek. When he does I feel Damon's whole body tense. I really don't know what's gotten in to him today.

"You don't fool me, Salvatore. Playing nice 'cause you wanna get my sister into bed. Remember what I told you this afternoon. I mean it, Stef, I _will_ chop your balls off and then I _will_ hang them in the office so everyone can see how small they are." I warn him and receive a laugh from Damon.

I keep my fingers laced with Damon's as we set off towards Kat's show. I make a mental note to talk to Damon later when things have quietened down. There's something playing on his mind and I want to know what it is. And I sure hell want to know what he was going to say to me before asshat got in the car but for now I want us to be relaxed and enjoy our evening.

_**DamonPov:**_

I finally pluck up the courage to tell Elena that I love her and that douche bag brother of mine times his entrance impeccably...as usual. I'm not completely sure that I should even be making Elena aware of my feelings yet...it's driving me mad. I have to get it off of my chest before I spontaneously com-bust or some shit.

"So is Caroline meeting us there or something?" I ask Elena. "I thought she was supposed to be coming with us."

Elena nods. "She wanted to ride with Tyler. So yeah, them, Jeremy and Bonnie are meeting us there too."

"That's a lot of people." I comment and then I stare at Elena's hand in mine and smirk.

"What?" She challenges me.

"Nothing." I say innocently. Elena seems oblivious to our interaction, but I'm still scowling at that ass, my brother. Okay, so I'm not really mad at him, he just has horrible timing.

A few minutes later the limo pulls around to the back of what looks like fancy store front but it's much grander.

"Uh, I think we're early guys." Stefan says as the door opens.

"Nope." I say. "We're at the back. No flashing bulbs and papz this way." I grab Elena's hands and help her out of the car.

"Aw, did you do that for me?" she beams at me. It takes all of my restraint not to lean down and kiss her right then and there.

I smile widely. "Only the best for you, remember."

Stefan snickers. "Please, can't you two just get a room and rid all of the sexual tension. You make me fucking horny, so I'd hate to imagine what you two feel like. Just put everyone, including yourselves out of your misery, who gives a fuck about anyone finding out?" He huffs and walks away.

Elena glares at me with wide eyes. "What is every ones problem? Can't we just enjoy one night out without fuckers preaching!" She says exasperated.

I don't say anything. I know shes right, every fucker is on our case. If it's not Stefan, it's bonnie. Elena has to deal with the pressure from her sister, the best friend, the brother. Roll on Sunday when this week-the longest week of my life- is over and we can relax. I can wine and dine and hopefully charm the pants off of her.

"I can't wait until Sunday." Elena claims, as if she's reading my mind. I look around for intrusive eyes before grabbing Elena's hand and following Stefan into the venue.

"Hey, let's go talk to Kat before the show starts." she suggests and then tugs my hand, leading me toward an area which I can only presume is backstage where all the models get ready. Suddenly Elena stops and I almost run into her. Alerted, I look around to see what's halted her so suddenly when I see Stefan, already back stage chatting up Katherine.

I grin hard as Elena let's go of my hand and stalks toward them. I follow behind her

"Hey sis." Kat greets her. From where I'm standing I can see Stefan tense and turn slowly.

Elena nods her head at Katherine and then turns her stare to Stefan. "Wow, you move quick don't you?" She asks him before hugging her sister.

He rolls his eyes. "Well you two were getting ready to make out in the middle of the street so I thought I'd just go say hi to Kat before the show began."

I scowl at him. "Lower your voice, dick." I whisper. "The week isn't over yet."

"Hey Damon." Katherine greets me.

"Katherine." I smile at her.

She turns back to Elena. "So, I hear we have a full house tonight."

Elena smirks. "Yep. Jeremy was so freaked out about you talking to Bonnie and then about her being here with all of us with 'no protection'." She uses finger quotes as she rolls her eyes.

Katherine laughs. "That boy, I swear. He must really like her. I mean, to come to a fashion show for her!"

"Oh and Caroline is bringing Tyler."

"You know what?" Stefan voices. "We should go for dinner afterwards. It'll be fun."

I stop myself from snorting at him. "Looking for the opportunity to hold Katherine's hands under the dinner table?" I tease him quietly but Elena hears.

"I actually suggested the same thing to Jeremy earlier. I think it'll be fun, we should totally do it." She gives me a sweet smile.

_Yeah, we should totally _do it... and I nearly roll my eyes at that very immature thought I just had.

I nod my head at Elena's suggestion because it's just unimaginable to say no to her and she smiles even harder.

Now that I think about it, it does sound like fun. Of course I'll have to book a private room. With Elena and I being in the papers together lately plus Katherine, we'd surely need it. I text Bonnie to ask if she can arrange for one. And of course my Bon-bon never lets me down. She is an angel sent from the Gods.

Kat's show went without a hitch. The clothes were pretty decent too, I detected Elena looking at some pieces very closely with a keen eye. I've already put in an order for them, the first time her back was turned. I know she hates me buying her stuff...well it's tough shit, she will just have to get used to it.

We are now all sat around a BIG table in Fabio's, we are of course occupying a private room and we all used the back entrance. Our group is a little different to say the least.

We have the reporters, Elena and Stefan.

The photographer Jeremy.

The NYPD, Caroline and Tyler.

The model Katherine.

The personal assistant, Bonnie.

And last but not least, me the movie star.

See what I mean? An extremely varied bunch of people who have happened to have crossed paths and landed us here in Fabio's, eating Italian and listening to the women bang on about the show. I just wanted to scoop Elena up and take her home, to my house and finally show her how much I care about her...but NO! I'm stuck here.

"You looked so hot walking down that runway." Stefan announces to Katherine and every other patron at the table.

I watch as Elena's head snaps up towards him. "We're eating, Stefan. Christ...can't you wait till you two are alone?" She goes back to forking her pasta.

"Elena, Stefan's fine." She throws daggers at her twin. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" Katherine flirts with him.

I ignore them to the best of my ability, I look at Jeremy, who looks disgusted at his sister with Stefan. "Hey, Jeremy." I say to catch his attention. "Remember the other day I asked you if you'd take some head shots for me?"

"Um, yeah. For a skincare range...right?" He inquires.

"Right...well, do you have time to accompany, myself, Elena, Stefan, Katherine _and _Bonnie this weekend?"

Katherine gasps. "I can go...really...oh-my-god. I love you guys." She jumps up and hugs both me and Elena before sitting down and winking at Stefan.

I look to Elena, who just shrugs. "Anyway, I wanted the shots taking in my hometown of Mystic Falls. I have a few ideas up my sleeve. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that will be cool. Thanks for the opportunity dude, this will look hella-good on my portfolio." He smiles widely.

"Erm...sorry to just barge into this conversation. But don't I get an invite?" Caroline says, glaring at Elena.

"Well, you might as well come, every fucker else is. I'm not the one giving out invites. I'm simply going because I have a job to do. You lot sort this out for yourselves. I'm over it." Elena yells, stands up and leaves the room.

I'm a little taken back by her outburst. I excuse myself from the table and make my way to go and find her. I find her out the back of the restaurant, leaning up against the wall.

"Hey, what's up with you? That was pretty harsh back there." I say propping myself at the side of her.

"I'm sorry, but they've been doing my head in all night. I thought Mystic falls would have just been me and you alone...no eyes watching us...no 'friends' getting on our backs. That's all I want, some fucking alone time with you. Why can't people just understand that I love you and want you for myself." Her hands come up and slap against her lips, when she realises what she said.

I wasn't quite sure that I heard it right. I stand in complete silence...my brain working overtime.

Did Elena Gilbert just say she loved me?

Please someone tell me before I lose my damn mind.

She said she loves me and wants me for herself.

"Damon! Please say something." I hear Elena say.

I gaze into her eyes, getting lost in them. A smirk takes over my face. I lean down so we are nose to nose..."I love you too." I breath out and then crash my lips to hers. I can't help it. The woman of my dreams blurts out she loves me. I'm ecstatic and I'm gunna fucking kiss her. Screw whoever sees us I don't care about anything else but Elena right now.

I don't know for sure what will happen between Elena and myself...but one thing I do know is...Mystic Falls is going to be a lot more interesting than I first thought.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave us a review. Until the next time...**


	11. Mystic Falls Part I

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing The Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to L-J-Smith.**

**This collaboration would be nothing without KTCM's input. So I thank her first for putting up with me and eagerness for this story.**

**Big thanks to all of our readers/reviewers, we really do appreciate that you take time out of your day to read this.**

**So...IT'S TIME!**

**Mystic Falls part I**

**Elena:**

Mystic Falls is nothing like I assumed it would be. The town is so small but full to the brim of history, it just surges out from every corner of Fells church. We got in late last night and got acquainted with the Salvatore boarding house, which is an amazing structure. It was built in like nineteen-fourteen or something and it's huge. Damon's uncle Joe is a sweetie. I don't know how he can live in this big house alone, it would definitely freak me out.

So far it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. Our group consists of all of us. Kat, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler and of course myself and Damon. I didn't want everyone to come but no blood shed thus far. We're all sharing rooms. Damon and I shared a bed last night, we only spooned but I loved the feeling of sleeping next to him. I woke up during the night and went to get a glass of water and I actually heard Stefan giving my sister one and I definitely need some fucking brain bleach for that shit now.

Damon and Stefan took us to a place called 'The Grill' last night for dinner and a few drinks. It was good, I really like this fucking town. We were all to tired from travelling to do anything else so we just headed back to the house and went to bed.

I'm laid in bed snuggling with Damon. Just ogling him. He is so gorgeous, men shouldn't be this gorgeous.

"You're staring at me." He says groggily but keeps his eyes shut.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." I imply.

"It's kind of creepy." He chuckles and opens his eyes.

I smile. "Well, you shouldn't be so damn gorgeous then."

"Not as gorgeous as you." He kisses my nose. "Good morning."

"Morning." I say staring at his lips. We haven't kissed since Thursday night when we declared our love for each other. I'm pretty impressed at the restraint we're both showing but right now I need those pouty lips of his on mine. "Can I kiss you?" I ask sheepishly.

He titters. "Elena you don't ever have to ask me that. You can kiss me whenever you like."

I grab the back of his head and crash my lips to him. I swipe my tongue over his bottom lip and he parts his lips to allow my tongue access. The kiss is fierce and our hands are everywhere. He pulls back much too sooner than I wanted him too.

He whines. "Elena, we have to stop. If we carry on things are going to happen, things that shouldn't be happening."

I want to go all the way with him. I need him. His touch, his kisses, everything but I know he is right. It's Sunday tomorrow and the working week is over. Then he is not going to know what's hit him. "You're right. So what's the plan for today? I'm so excited, this town is amazing."

"Well it's founders day today and I'll be presenting a cheque to the town at three. Before then I thought we could walk around the town, Stefan and I could show you guys some sights and then after the presentation we will be attending the infamous masquerade ball at Petrova's." He grins.

"Damon," I sigh. "You never told me about no damn masquerade ball." I glare him suspiciously. "I don't have anything to wear and I doubt Caroline or Kat have either."

He rolls his eyes. "Elena, don't you think I have that covered? People will be here at five with a selection of dresses, shoes, masks and anything else that a girl needs for such occasion."

My eyes narrow. As I stare at him I don't know whether to hug him or slug him. "Masquerade ball, huh?" I ask, pursing my lips.

He nods his head. "It'll be fun, I promise."

I sigh and reluctantly sit up so I can step out of bed. "Fine." I tell him with a smile, but inside I'm eager at being able to be apart of something in his home town. "I'm going to go shower and brush my teeth." I tell him.

I take my time through my shower, it seems like my subconscious won't give up on the possibility that if I take long enough, it'll prompt Damon to come and join me. Unfortunately the guy can't read my mind...what a shame. When I step out I smell food cooking and I can hear the voices of my friends and family downstairs. I brush my teeth quickly, yet thoroughly and make my way downstairs.

As my eyes search the room I see Kat and Stefan on one side of the breakfast counter divulging to each other quietly as they ate. On the other side, Bonnie and Jeremy are also eating breakfast and talking to Tyler who's standing beside them drinking something out of a mug. Caroline is at the stove fixing plates with Damon and Stefan's uncle. But my eyes still searched for one more person.

"Coffee?" I hear Damon's voice behind me. I jump, almost knocking the hot cup out of Damon's hand. I sigh when I see him smirking at me. "Sorry." He says, not sounding apologetic at all. "Here." He hands me the coffee.

"Thanks." I scowl at him. I take a sip and I feel like I'm in...heaven or something. "Oh my God! Who made this." I ask taking another sip.

Damon points both thumbs at himself like the Fonz and I giggle.

"Why didn't you tell me about your extraordinary coffee making skills?" I badger him.

Before he can answer Caroline speaks from where she is at the stove. "Guys, while you're over there in your little nook, Joe and I've been slaving over this stove making your breakfast so come eat!" she finishes with a yell.

I scowl at her as Damon grabs my hand and drags me over to the stove where Caroline has fixed our plates.

"So how did you guys settle in last night?" Damon asks politely. Stefan and Kat exchange a mischievous glance. I don't miss it and neither does Jeremy and the two of us roll our eyes at each other.

"We uh, settled in okay." Kat said. "Elena, how was your night?" All of a sudden hers, Caroline's, Tyler's and even Bonnie's eyes are on mine. Stefan and Jeremy are staring at Damon... well Jeremy's stare is more like a glare. They were all searching for answers as to what might have went down between Damon and I last night.

Damon's hand clasps mine. "Elena's night was just fine." He smirks down at me and I bite my lip and smile back.

The both of us ignore there questioning stares and continued to eat.

"Well, my night was pretty boring." Caroline chimes after a minute of silence. "Please tell me there are some hot guys in this spooky little town.." She takes a bite of her bacon.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone tonight." I tell her.

"Ooh, what are we doing tonight?" she asks.

"Oh, you don't know?" I ask her, delighted that I'm not the last to know about the ball tonight.

Caroline shakes her head and Kat looks at me in question.

"We're going to a masquerade ball." I inform them, a little giddy at the idea now. It should be pretty fun.

"Seriously?" Car looks excited. "I've never been to one of those! But wait, I haven't packed any, like, ball gowns or anything."

Kat narrows his eyes at Damon and a small smirk plays on her face. "Something tells me Mr. Prepared has already taken care of that."

**Damon:**

After breakfast, we all dressed for the day and Stefan and I decided to give everyone a tour around the town. We had shown them Mystic Falls High where Stefan and I used to go to school. We had to convince the girls to walk through the cemetery with us; according to Katherine it was just 'Too fucking spooky'. So after some coercing from Stefan she finally decided to walk through with us.

After getting a tour inside the Founder's Hall we took them to a sort of old abandoned area.

'Uh, what are we doing here?" Elena asks as she looks around.

Before I can answer Stefan does it for me. "There's this old myth that this town is filled with vampires. This is supposed to be one of their hang outs."

Elena's eyes widen and began to scour the place more thoroughly. I guess as a reporter it was kind of instinctual to her. She looks back at me for confirmation on what Stefan just said.

I nodded. "This is apart of that history I was telling you about."

She crosses her arms "Apart from the Battle of Willow Creek." she smirks at me.

"Huh, you've done your homework."

She shrugs cockily and turns to Kat who just asked her a question.

"So have we covered all of the bases brother?" Stefan asks me.

I shrug a shoulder. "Everything that's important."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The presentation went smoothly and the whole town was there in the town square to watch me hand over my donation. I always donate a lot of money to Mystic Falls, it's where I grew up and where my career started. Myself and Stefan also introduced the guys to Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah Petrova who would be holding the masquerade ball. Klaus was checking Elena out and I didn't like that one bit but I let it slide. Klaus and I haven't always seen eye to eye so to speak. He's just a jealous douche because he has never been able to make anything with his life so he just has fun in trying to make everybody Else's life a misery.

Elena, Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline have been upstairs for what seem like hours getting ready for this ball. It took them forty minutes just to pick out an outfit each. Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Joe and myself are sat in the living room waiting.

"So, Tyler, you're gay right?" I ask trying to break the silence. And seen as though myself and Tyler haven't really spoken yet I thought I'd break the ice.

The others chuckle and Stefan glares at me. "How fucking tactless can you be Damon?" He shakes his head.

"What? I'm only asking a question. You don't mind do you Tyler?"

"No! I don't mind. And the answer to your question is yes. Yes I'm openly gay." He says.

Uncle Joe starts laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, but it's just-just you're a cop and you're gay. I've never seen that before." The liquor is obviously affecting his blunt ass.

We all stare wide eyed at him. "Just ignore him, the filter from is brain to his mouth dissipates after a few of these." I shake my glass.

Tyler was just about to say something but was interrupted by the distinct sound of heels tapping on the wooden floor. We all put our masks on just in time for when the girls come in. They all look absolutely stunning. Elena, of course stood out amongst the group to me. She's wearing a black dress that's floor length but has an old fashion kind of feel too it, with the basque and all that. Her mask is also black with ruffles and a few feathers here and there. I'd give you a better description if I knew what the fuck I was talking about but...I don't.

"Wow, you look amazing." I compliment her.

"Why thank you. You're looking rather dashing yourself Mr. Salvatore." She says playfully coy.

"So, you looking forward to it?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad I get to be apart of something from your hometown. I really love it here, there's so much history that just seems to seep from every nook and cranny."

"C'mon fuckers, lets go get this party started." Stefan shouts. "The Petrova's won't know whats hit them when we rock up looking like a mighty fine group of sexilicious bastards."

"Really Stefan? You need to lay off the alcohol it turns you...it turns you into a freak." I joke.

"Hm, I like him freaky." Katherine says shamelessly, throwing Stef a wink.

We all share an eye roll and leave for the ball.

Petrova's estate is one the fanciest homes here in Mystic Falls. The most modern looking thing we have here to after the the Petrova's renovated, but it still holds a lot of history.

Those of our little group who haven't been here before marvel at the home as we exit the limo.

Once inside we part into smaller groups.

"This place is so..." I expect her to say pretty, or nice but, "historical." She smiles up at me and her eyes shine bright as the mask covers the majority of her face. "I bet I can fill up an entire section of the paper on this."

I shake my head at her. "Listen, I know the week isn't exactly over yet, but you don't have to think about the paper twenty four-seven, you know that right?"

She shrugs and even through her mask I detect the sheepish look she's wearing. "I can't help it. My mind automatically goes to work sometimes."

I nod.

_I'm going to make her forget all about work by the end of tonight. _My inner-thoughts voice before I get the chance stop it.

"Come on, let's go get you a drink." I grab her hand.

At the bar, I drink my Johnnie Walker and Elena sips her cosmopolitan as she skims over the drinks menu.

"Oh my God!" she nearly chokes. She smiles and shows me the menu. Her slim finger is pointing to what made her laugh so hard.

And I shit you not, there is a drink on the menu call 'Cum in a Hot Tub'. I laugh along with her.

"Two parts vodka, one part white rum and several drops of Bailey's Irish Cream." Elena reads off. She smiles to herself and shakes her head.

I take a look around. It's less crowded now that people have settled into the party. "Do you want to dance?" I ask Elena.

"Um," she looks around apprehensively before looking resolved. "Okay."

I guide her to the dance floor and bring her body clothes to mine. I place my left hand in her and my right on the small of her back.

"So, this kind of thing happens every year? This is how you celebrate Founder's Day?"

"Yep." I confirm.

"This is so cool." I laugh at how informal the words sound coming out of her mouth.

"You live in New York, the livest city ever, and you think this is cool?"

She shrugs and rolls her eyes. "Yes, New York is a great city and I love it. There's my job and the fashion is just..." she takes in a deep breath, "amazing. But, there's just something about these small towns. Even if they're creepy, as Caroline put it."

We dance for a little while longer before a familiar voice interrupts us.

"Excuse me," Elena peers from behind my shoulder where her head has been resting.

"Hi." Elena greets Klaus. I turn to greet him as well, but I make sure I keep an arm around Elena.

"Klaus." I try not to sound stiff but I can't help it when I realize that he's staring at her just as hard as he was earlier today.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but my friend here seems to want to keep all the pretty girls to himself tonight." Elena chuckles a little at his statement while I just contain my scowl. "Would I be stepping out of bounds too much if I asked you for a dance?"

Elena's eyes widen and she looks up at me. I smile at her in encouragement. After all, Klaus doesn't have shit on me, especially with mine and Elena's recent revelations. Elena takes his proffered hand and they begin to dance.

On my way back to the bar I feel a hand on my back.

"Dance with me Damon." Katherine practically demands.

"Where's my brother?" I ask curiously as we move in a slow tango.

"Dancing with that Petrova girl." She tilts her head to the side dismissively.

I purse my lips and decide not to tell her that those two used to date heavily; it doesn't really matter anyway.

"Who's the guy that has his hands on my sister's ass?"

My head snaps to their direction so fast I swear I almost break it. I curse silently when I see Klaus's hands aren't placed in any inappropriate places and I hear Katherine chuckle.

I narrow my eyes. "Very funny. Did I forget to mention that Stefan and that _Petrova girl,_ as you so nonchalantly call her, used to screw like bunnies?"

She looks bemused but covers it up quickly with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. She doesn't hold a candle to me."

I roll my eyes.

When I finally get Elena back from Klaus, we sit outside for a little while, looking over the lake that occupies the back of the Petrova property. Jeremy and Bonnie have the same idea and join us.

"That Klaus makes me feel queasy." Bonnie claims.

"Yeah, I mean what is up with that guy? He has tried his luck with every girl here tonight. And trust our Caroline to fall for his charms." Jeremy adds.

"What? Caroline and Klaus?" Elena chuckles softly. "Well she said she wanted a hot guy and Klaus is definitely hot."

For the second time tonight my head snaps round to look at her and she is laughing. "C'mon you, we're going. We have to do something, I forgot to show you this earlier." Elena looks confused but takes my hand anyway.

We mutter our goodbyes to Bonnie and Jeremy telling them to tell the rest of the guys to have a good night and we'll see them later. Time for Damon Salvatore to make Elena Gilbert forget about work and how hot Klaus is.

**Elena:**

I don't know what Damon's big idea is or where he is taking me but I'm too intrigued and drunk to give a damn. We almost run to limo and get in. As soon as we are inside Damon's lips are fast on mine. The kiss is extremely hot and needy, he's practically on top of me. My hands fist into his hair as his hands travel over my body. He pulls back and starts to assault my neck with kisses.

"What-what are you doing?" I pant, relishing in the touch of his lips on my exposed skin.

"I..._kiss_...can't..._kiss_...wait..._kiss_...any..._kiss_...longer..._kiss_...I..._kiss_...love..._kiss_...you..._kiss_...and...need..._kiss_...you." He says between kisses.

I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. This is really it. It's going to happen because fuck if I don't want I too. Damon's not going to stop tonight and I don't want him to. I love this guy, it's about time I show him just how much.

I push him up and he looks a little disappointed. I smirk and jump on top of him, throwing my mask off at the same time. I trace the contours of his face with my fingers before peeling his mask off too. His eyes are hooded and lust filled as they rake over my face, neck and cleavage.

We kiss again until the limo stops.

We're back at the house.

Damon steps out first, as soon as I'm out he scoops me up into his arms and kicks the limo door shut making a b-line for the house. Once inside he fucking runs upstairs to our room, still carrying me and I laugh at his enthusiasm.

He sets me on my feet. "Are you laughing at me Miss. Gilbert?" He stalks towards me till my back hits the wall.

My teeth sink into my bottom lip. "MmmHmm," I croon.

I hear a growl escape from his mouth and that alone made me instantly wet. His soft lips are back on mine and this time I give as much as I get. My hands rub over his shoulders and push his jacket off. Next I unbutton his dress shirt while he's fiddling with the lace on my corset. Once I push his shirt off I pull back so I can look at him.

His chest is well defined and toned. I marvel at the way his muscles contract and contort with his movements. I run my hands over his chest before turning around and placing both of my palms on the wall, bending a little so it's easier for him to undo my corset.

"Unf...Elena, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now." He says pushing himself into my backside.

"Oh, but I think I do." My breath catches in my throat when I feel his erection against my ass.

I feel his hands grip my hips and turn me around slowly. He pushes the the material from my dress away from body, leaving the top half of me exposed. I can't help but feel a little embarrassed as he stares at my chest without saying a word or looking anywhere else. He must have sensed my uneasiness. He smiles and grabs the back of my neck bringing me closer to him. Damon's mouth begins to leave hot, open mouthed kisses over my neck, nibbling on my collar bone until he reaches the swell of my breasts.

My fingers lace into his hair as soon as I feel his warm mouth take one of my nipples in. His soft tongue twirling and swirling around it and gently nipping it between his teeth before doing the same with the other.

"Mm, that feels so good." I mumble.

I hear a light groan pass through his lips that sends shivers down my spine. I smoothly push my dress down over my hips and let it fall and pool at my feet. I step out of it, take Damon's hand and lead him over to the bed where I push him down so he's laying flat. In just my panties, I climb up his body allowing my mouth and tongue to kiss and lick his chest and nipples.

I've really never felt like this. Like I have everything I need but never wanted. I've been with my fair share of guys in my time but none have felt like this...loving, tender, excited, exhilarating and right all at the same time.

My hands are quick to getting his pants off. He's long and thick, just like I had imagined he would be. I wrap my hand around his thick cock and run my thumb over the head. I bite my lip and smile when I hear him hiss in pleasure. I lean down and lightly flick my tongue on the head while I stroke the rest of him. Then I place my hands on his hips as I slowly lowered my head, my mouth engulfing his cock slowly, inch by inch.

"Oh, God, Elena." I feel his hands fist my hair. I let his hands guide me up and down his length for a few minutes before he pushed me away gently. I let him toss me over so that I'm lying on my back. He starts at my neck and he trails open mouthed kisses down chest.

"Hmm, Ms. Gilbert.." he murmurs between licks, "so fucking exquisite."

I moan and thread my fingers through his hair as he moves lower. He's moving so slowly that I'm ready to pounce on him and take control when his tongue drags slowly up my slit. I gasp and grip his hair tighter, errant thoughts runs through my mind that at this rate he'd be bald by the time he was through with me but all thoughts leave my head as I feel him take my clit between his lips and sucks hard.

"Unff, Damon!"

He moans around my tiny bundle of nerves as he slowly pushes two fingers inside of me. He moves them in and out, slow but hard. I'm so close, incredibly close when Damon takes his fingers and his mouth away from me. I stare at him incredulously as he moves back up my body.

"What the hell?" I question. He grabbed my thighs and settled in between my legs.

He lifts my legs up around his waist and thrusts his cock playfully so it grazes my swollen clit eliciting a groan from me. I feel Damon align himself at my entrance and push into me slowly. The feeling of my pussy stretching to accommodate his girth was sinful. My searing heat engulfing his cock as he pushes further and deeper into me. My nails dig into his shoulder blades when he draws back and then slams back into me so hard that my breath gets caught in my throat and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Fuck, baby! You're so tight." He mutters into my ear. His hot breath sends a wave of lust through my body.

"Jesus...you feel so good." I breath out.

His pace gets faster and his thrusts get deeper and I've all but forgotten my own fucking name. I cross my feet over his back and pull my ass off of the bed to meet his movements so he can get that thick, sexy cock of his deeper into me.

"Unf...Elena...fuck...so wet."

_Fuck I love it when he talks dirty!_

"Harder!" I wail, bucking my hips up to his.

I want him...no, need him deeper. The room is filled with out grunts and groans and the sound of his balls slapping against my ass as he is slamming into me.

"Mmm, I need to taste you again." He says withdrawing his cock from the warmth of my pussy.

I whimper from the sudden feeling of emptiness but moan loudly as his mouth attacks my clit. Sucking it hard, his tongue swirling around it. I start to grind on his mouth, feeling that sensation in the pit of my stomach, getting stronger and stronger.

"I'm going to cum." I scream. Damon's mouth works like a well oiled machine as he laps at my sex until I climax all over his tongue.

"Christ, you drive me wild." He snarls, climbing back up and sliding his cock back inside me. He goes slow and then fast, pushing my legs up to get deeper. I reach my hand down and massage his balls as he thrusts in and out of me. I feel his whole body start to tense and then it shudders as his orgasm rips through him.

He collapses down onto my chest as we both pant and try to steady out breathing. I lace my fingers through his hair.

"Elena...that...was...I...love...you." He mutters incoherently.

I giggle. "I love you too, Damon Salvatore."

**Okay so there you have it...they finally did the deed, let us know if it was worth the wait in the form of a review. Thanks again for reading. Until the next time...**


	12. Mystic Falls partII

**Disclaimer: We own nothing the vampire diaries...but you know that.**

**Thanks to all you readers/reviewers for taking time out to read this. Just one question though...you wanted sex, in the last chapter we gave you sex and you all flounced why? :( we really do hope your all still with us...we wanted to know if we did the smexin justice.**

**Anyway that being said hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mystic Falls: Part II**

**Elena:**

I wake up alone, and normally I'm okay with that but not this morning. I sit up and feel the cold air on my body and I realize I'm still naked from last night's events. I bite my lip and smile as I remember how good Damon made my body feel. The feeling of him inside me, connecting us as one. There is no feeling better in the world.

I mean, sex is supposed to make you feel good, but _damn._ The last time I've even have an orgasm was about a week ago when I was thinking about Damon, but last nights was something else.

I get out of bed and peer into the bathroom. Damon isn't there either but I decide to shower while I'm in here. As I freshen up for the day I think to myself how crazy all of this is. To fall in love with someone in only week, someone I thought I hated?

Did I even really hate him then? I don't think I did, because I think about how I feel now and there's no possible way I could've ever hated that man. He got under my skin, or so I thought. Maybe I just thought I hated him to cover up the fact that I thought he was the all sexual and shit. I don't know...but, what I do know is that I can't imagine myself with any other man than Damon. It was the last thing I ever expected, it came out of nowhere but I'm embracing my new found love and just going with it.

I would be an idiot if I didn't. I mean have you seen the man?

Downstairs, only Kat is in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Where the hell is everyone?" It's like a ghost town in the huge creepy house.

She shrugs as she flips through her book. "You and Damon have fun last night?" she smirked and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" I play dumb.

"You guys may have came home early but the rest of us weren't far behind. I think we walked in right around, 'Ughh, baby you're so tight!'." she imitated what was supposed to be Damon's voice.

My jaw hit the floor and I flushed. "Are you serious?" I ask horrified.

"Yes. Was that the first time you two were together...you know...like that?"

I nod. "And I can't believe you guys heard it." I roll my eyes. They were apart every other thing involving Damon and I thus far, why not this one too. "I don't know why I'm so embarrassed." I say "It's not like I didn't hear you and Stefan the other night."

Her eyes widen. She covers her mouth as she giggles. "God, look at us, smitten with the Salvatore brothers."

I grin.

"You know, he really sounded like he knew what he was doing."

"Mm-hmm," I say as my thoughts travel back to last night once again. I wonder how many times that will happen today.

"Maybe we could switch on them one day. I doubt they'll know the difference." she jokes.

I scowl at her. "Hell to the no." I say and she laughs hard.

"What's so funny?" I snap my head towards Damon's voice. He's walking into the kitchen and Stefan Jeremy and Tyler are trailing behind him.

"Where were you guys?" I ask.

Damon leans down to kiss me. "We went for a walk. Talked." He shrugged.

"Oh." I raise my brows "What did you guys talk about?" I try to sound nonchalant about it as I follow him over to the refrigerator.

"Oh, economics, politics. The usual."

I narrow my eyes at him as he smiles.

"Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asks me.

"I think she might still be sleeping. So um, did you come home with Kat and Stefan last night?"

"You mean did I hear you and Damon last night? Uh, yeah. I think the whole of Fells Church did"

"Oh. Sorry?" Yeah, I'm not sorry at all though.

He shrugs. "It's cool. Payback is just around the corner. I'm gonna go wake Bonnie up." He smiles and walks away while I stand there confused.

_Payback is just around the corner?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean? Then I think about what he just said and the direction he just went in.

"Oh!" Ew.

"What?" Damon asks before he chugs some orange juice out of the carton.

"Jer is about to go 'wake Bonnie up'". I use finger quotes.

He stares at me. "Um..."

"'_Wake her up.'_" I tell him again pointedly.

"Oh!" he laughs. "Yeah, Stefan told me that they could hear us."

I nod. "So, seriously what'd you guys talk about?" I'm so curious to know.

"What do you, Katherine and Caroline talk about?"

Hm. "Touche."

Just then Caroline walks into the kitchen and much to every one's surprise Klaus is behind her. They're holding hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon snaps. I place my hand on his arm. He doesn't seem to like Klaus. I don't think he'd lose his cool but I still want him to calm down a little.

"Relax friend." Klaus smiles charmingly at us all. "Caroline and I seem to have taken a liking to each other." I smile at the look the two share. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. Last night when we danced he wanted to know all about Caroline.

Klaus departs from us to have a smoke outside.

"Caroline didn't anyone ever tell you not to befriend strays? They tend to follow you back home." Stefan laughs at his own joke and Kat smacks his arms.

"Guys, stop." I say to both Damon and Stefan. "What is your problem with that guy?"

Before they can answer, Caroline starts. "What ever it is, you're going to have to get over it quick because he's coming back to New York with us."

All four of our heads snap to Caroline.

"Christ! You don't mess about Car, you're seriously taking him back to New York?" I quiz.

"Um...Caroline...you see the thing is, if he comes back to New York, I have a feeling my life will be a living hell. Plus I don't think he'll survive the hustle and bustle, he's used to this small town..."

"Damon, please stop. He's coming back with me and that is that." Caroline huffs and storms out.

"Did that-did that really just happen?" Kat asked and we all nodded, speechless.

Stefan moseyed on over to Kat and they got into a tonguing session so I avert my attention to Damon. "So, good morning."

He smiles widely. "Good morning." He kisses my cheek. "Last night was amazing, you are amazing." He whispers in my ear.

"Fancy round two?" I suggest flirtatiously.

He laughs loudly. "The Salvatore boarding house is rapidly becoming the knocking shop of Mystic falls."

As if on Que we hear Bonnie. "Yes...Jeremy...god yes."

I squeeze my eyes shut and pray for that sound to disappear.

"I guess that's payback." Damon says laughing.

"That's gross is what that is." Kat comments.

"Oh, come on. Jeremy has heard Elena at it and probably you too," Stefan says eyeing Kat. "I hardly think you have the right to call what he's doing gross. He's just getting some."

"Yeah, but it's morning and he knows everyone is awake. Oh well, what's on the agenda today?" I say.

"I thought we could have a barbecue before we head back to New York, down at the Falls, a little spot down in the woods. It's a nice day out." Damon informs us.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." I say enthusiastically.

We round up the troops and head for 'The Falls' another spot in this town I haven't yet seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This place is totes amaze-balls!" Tyler declares.

We all crack up laughing, I mean Damon and Stefan are laughing that hard that no sound is coming from their mouths and they're rocking back on forth clapping like retarded seals.

"What?...why...what the hell does that even mean?" Stefan says between snorts.

"It just means 'totally amazing' have you douches never heard of that before?" Tyler scoffs.

They both just laugh louder.

"Ignore these two pricks. I've heard it before, it's unusual but fun." I say.

"Fo shizzle." He blurts out, laughing.

I hold my hands up. "Okay, you've gone to far snoop!" I tease and start giggling.

Damon and Stefan are beside themselves. Damon sounds like he's chocking so I smack his back a few times and give him some water. "You're such a goon."

"This guy is fucking hilarious." He says, eyes watering from his choking episode.

Kat is laid out on the grass with her shades on, she hasn't spoken for a about ten minutes so my guess is she's asleep. Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline went off exploring so Damon, Stefan, Tyler and I are just relaxing in the sun. The food is cooking on the portable barbecue and I am enjoying myself immensely.

Mystic Falls just keeps on surprising me. The scenery and the history of this town is astounding. Everything is so astonishing, I have fallen in love with this quaint little town and when we leave, a piece of my heart will remain here. I will definitely be getting Damon to bring me back here.

Stefan lays next to Kat and Tyler gets up to tend to the food so I I lay down and rest my head in Damon's lap. "You know, I love it here. So peaceful and tranquil. It feels like I have no cares in the world."

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." He kisses me softly and I melt into him like always. This man means everything to me.

I pull away. "Damon, you do know that I love you right?" I chuckle. "I thought I would hate you, despise you even. I never expected me to fall so hard for you."

He smirks that panty dropping smirk of his that I love so much. "I know, this is all very surreal for me. I love you I'm sure of that and I will do everything I can to make sure that you never stop loving me."

His lips meet mine again in a kiss full of love, passion, devotion and affection.

I truly think I've met my soul mate.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore is that you? Oh-my-god it is!" I hear a woman's voice shriek.

**Damon:**

_No, no, no, no. This can't be happening._

My whole body freezes when I hear a voice that I haven't heard for what seems like centuries, a voice that goes straight through me like nails on a chalkboard.

Isobel Flemming!

_Maybe I was hearing things. Perhaps my past skeletons of Mystic Falls were haunting me. _

Elena pulls away from my mouth and my eyes scan the vicinity for you know who. My eyes meet hers and she smiles widely.

_Nope! She is definitely there!_

"Oh, fuck!" I mutter under my breath.

"Well I never thought I'd see you around here again, with you being the big hot shot movie star these days." Isobel says.

I smile sarcastically. "Well, you know me Isobel. Full of surprises."

"And who do we have here?" She eyes Elena. "Your latest conquest."

My eyes widen. I look at Elena who looks pissed. "Excuse me?" Elena says less than impressed.

"Oh, don't worry about it honey. You're not the first and you most definitely won't be his last." Isobel spits.

I look at Elena who looks hurt by Isobel's comment. I grit my teeth. "Isobel, I don't know what you're trying to achieve here but you're wasting your time."

"Relax, just a bit of friendly banter. You used to be so good with that when we were dating."

_For the love of Christ! Why did she have to flap her gums and bring that shit up?_

Obviously this woman hasn't changed at all over the years. Still the same old annoying, insatiable woman with the freakiest high pitched voice. I tell you she has been the cause of many nightmares in my life.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

_Give me fucking strength!_

"What the fuck is this? Mystic Falls past-time fucking reunion? Why are you here Klaus?" I eye that bastard suspiciously.

"My Caroline invited me of course. I'm surprised you didn't invite me yourself Damon."

"We didn't invite you because we didn't want you here." Oh, glad to see Stefan has woken is lazy ass up. He groans when he sees the devil herself. "Isobel, nice to see you...not"

"Ahh Stefan, glad to see you're still a smart ass."

_What did I ever see in that woman?_

Once again, it's like Stefan is reading my mind. "Now Damon, what did you ever see in this woman?" He crosses his arms and presents the question as if it the world's most notorious conundrum.

Elena snorts but doesn't comment.

"You here by yourself sweetheart?" Klaus asks.

Dramatic as always she places her hand over her chest. "Oh no." She points a small distance away from us. "My John is finding a space for us. You remember him don't you Damon?" she asks.

"Um," My mind blanks for a second as I stare at the guy. "Wait, don't you work with that guy?" I ask, the tiniest bit curious.

Isobel ignores that. "We were in the mood for a beautiful scenery. I don't you don't mind the extra company." She grins at our little group.

"Uh," Elena starts but before that cat fight can start I roll my eyes.

"Well it's a free country." I say. "You're already here." I mutter.

"Dude." Stefan sidelines.

"What?"

He looks towards Elena pointedly who is giving me the nastiest glare.

"What?" I'm asking her now. She scoffs puts her sunglasses on and hops up to go join Tyler at the grill.

Katherine groans and sits up as she shakes her head.

"I thought you were sleep." I tell her.

"And I thought you were smart." She gets up and follows Elena.

Wide-eyed and open-mouthed I look at everyone around me.

_What the hell did I do?_

As I glance at Isobel I see a satisfied smirk on her face.

Fuck. I, the idiot, played right into her hands. I get up to go after Elena but Stefan stops me.

"Just give her a second. You of all people know not to go near her when you're the one she's pissed at."

Fuck fuck fuck. I glance over at Elena. She's chewing on the end of her sunglasses as she listens to Tyler, Kat and Caroline who has just joined them. Surely they're talking about me. and of course Elena has to look her fucking sexiest when there's no way she'd let me touch her.

I hear Isobel sigh. "Well I'm going to go settle... somewhere."

"That was really stupid." Klaus pipes in.

"Wha-I don't even know why Elena's pissed!" I found myself responding to his statement.

"Well, first your bitch of an ex insulted her and then you just invited her to stay."Stefan explains.

"Basically rendering Elena's feelings irrelevant." Klaus adds.

I glare at him. "Elena knows damn well her feelings aren't irrelevant to me." I tell him.

"Well, she's pretty pissed Damon." Katherine says as she occupies her recently vacant spot.

"What'd she say?" I ask.

"Um, something about this being the most fucked up way to start your week together, you know when you two can actually be in a legitimate relationship."

"Fuck meee." I groan.

"Yeah, and that's not going to happen anytime soon either." she carried on.

I heard Stefan snort. "Look at his face!" He tells Katherine as he laughs and points.

"Very mature, asshole." I mutter.

"Look, just give her some time. I'm sure she'll get over it, right Kat?" Stef says.

She shrugs. "At this point I'm not entirely sure. Just try to manage not doing anything else this stupid for the remainder of this trip."

I do not understand women. I was only saying they might as well stay seen as they were already here, Christ, all they would have done is stare over and talk to us anyway. Elena is right though, what a way to spend our first day of legitimacy. I always have to screw things up,even when I don't know I'm fucking doing it.

"Well, isn't this nice." Isobel comments as she sits on a blanket right next to me.

I groan. "Just peachy."

"You know Damon, you just need to relax. We are just two old friends talking." She says rubbing my shoulder.

I shrug her hand off of me. "You are not my friend, you're a scheming trouble causer."

She laughs. "Oh, don't be like that. You know we were good together...we could be good together again."

"Urgh, I would rather..."

"Damon, what the fuck have you done to my sister?" Jeremy bellows before I could set that Isobel straight.

"I think you will find I've done nothing, Jeremy."

"Oh yeah? Well why has she set off back to the house upset, while your up there with her? You know, I don't know what she even sees in you, you're such a dick."

"What the fuck is every ones problem around here?" I get up and set off back towards the house where apparently Elena has gone, maybe I am a dick and she deserves better...I mean I didn't even realise she left.

I spot her walking near the grill. "Elena!" I shout.

She turns around and gives me one of those-if looks could kill-looks. "Go away, I don't want to speak to you."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why? First, that vial woman insults me and _you, _then you decide to tell them to join us. How do you think that makes me feel? Ohh, and to top it all off you used to date her? I'm going back to the house to pack and wait for the others so I can get the fuck out of here."

"Elena you're being irrational." I grab the top of her arms gently. "I love you, it's always going to be you. You don't have to feel threatened by that psycho, shit stirring bitch. That is what she does, gets under peoples skin and the thrives off of the drama that she causes."

"That may be the case but I won't stand around and be taken for a fucking fool."

I pull my hair in frustration. "You're not a fool Elena. Just ignore Isobel, she's no one, she means nothing."

"I saw her...touching you. Rubbing your shoulder like some kind of whore." Elena looked at her feet, sadness all over her face.

"Look at me." I place my index finger under her shin to bring her face upward. "You are the woman I love. I love you Elena Gilbert."

**Thanks for reading...please review.**

**Until the next time...**


	13. A Public Deceleration

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing TVD but you all know that.**

**This is a collab with my bff Kierra AKA Ktcm who is totally fucking amazing!**

**Not much to say here really other than thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Elena pov:**

I contemplate Damon's words as I pack my suitcase, '_You are the woman I love. I love you Elena Gilbert.'_ They don't make me feel any better. I know he loves me, I don't doubt it. But that just makes this whole situation worse.

That bitchy, snide ex of his worms her slimy little way into our happy bubble and bursts it big time. Her fucked up comments bothered me even though I'm trying not to let them.

God! Didn't Damon see what she was trying to do?

Obviously not.

And he just let her do it without a clue. When the opportunity arose to tell her to take herself and her gritty looking boyfriend and get the hell out of there, Damon cut me off and told her she could stay. I mean...what the actual fuck was he thinking? Everyone else could tell I was pissed and upset, but no, not Damon. He was too wrapped up in little miss Isabella or what ever the fuck her name is.

Now, I'm a strong person, I'm not a fucking baby and I don't get pissed easily or without reason. Damon has been throwing a hissy fit every time he's seen Klaus this weekend, and for no apparent reason; how the hell did he think I would feel letting his ex-who obviously has something against me-hang around us?

Some fucking vacation this had turned out to be.

And here I stand, packing my suitcase and I've packed that asshole's suitcase too.

Maybe asshole is too harsh...

Nope, he's definitely an asshole.

"Elena," I look over and Jeremy is leaning against the doorway.

"Hey." I manage a smile for my brother.

"You alright?" He asks, folding his arms over his chest.

I nod. "I am just fine. What's everyone doing?" I change the subject before it even starts.

"Everyone else is packing except Damon and Stefan. They're out back."

Hm, that means he had been out there for some time. After he had stopped me in the middle of the street, we had arrived back at the house around the same time. I went upstairs and he went out the back. I sat up here for a while. I think we both were waiting for the other to come and find us, but screw that because I wasn't the one at fault here. He doesn't seem to think he did anything wrong and he thinks he can make it right by proclaiming his love for me.

No! It doesn't work like that. I need him to understand why I'm pissed.

"What exactly happened?" Jeremy leans away from the door and takes a few steps inside the room..

I roll my eyes. "Damon is an ass." I sigh and shake my head. "No, he's just challenged when it comes to relationships." I sigh again. "Christ, you would think that after knowing the girl for as long as he did he could see when she playing at an angle." I say more to myself than to him.

"His ex? That woman that he was talking to after you left?"

I stop my rapid packing abruptly and turn to face him. "He was fucking talking to her? After I was obviously upset he just what?...Fucking sat there and conversed with her?" I slam my shirt down in my suitcase.

I have a sudden urge to throw his neatly packed suitcase out the window so that it lands on his stupid ass in the backyard. I decide against it because doing childish shit like that will only drag me down to his level and that is the last place I want to be right now. I know he has people from his past just like I do but everyone knew what she was doing today and I don't believe for one minute that he didn't know her game.

"Elena, calm down. They were just talking, I told him he was a dick but I honestly don't think he knew you had left." Jeremy defends him.

I squeeze my eyes shut and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Do not defend him Jer. He is wrong and I am right. Now if you will please just give me some space, I need to think."

Jeremy nods and heads out of the room. As soon as he is out of sight I scurry over to the window which conveniently overlooks the backyard. Damon is sat on one of the patio chairs, scotch in hand, face like thunder..._I don't fucking know why he is pissed, asshole._ Stefan is sat opposite him with a very serious look on his face while he's talking. I sigh and move away, I can't be here anymore, I just can't deal with it. I grab my case and hump it down the stairs where the rest of the group is congregated.

"I'm heading to the airport now, I'll meet y'all there. Don't try and stop me, I need to get away from here."

No one says anything so I towards the front door. My foot hardly went over the threshold before I felt strong but gentle hands on my shoulders spinning me around. It was Damon of course, I knew as soon as he touched me and I got those stupid goosebumps and that intense feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't go! Just wait for us, I don't want you to leave." He pleads.

"Yeah, well...you should have thought about that before you totally disregarded my feelings. I'm done with this, I'm done with you and your issues." I lost it. I didn't mean to say that and when I see the look of heartache on his face I regret ever speaking. "I-I didn't mean that."

He gives me a slight head nod, turns and goes back in the house leaving me stood on the front porch...alone. How could I go now when I had just hurt him like that. I know he pissed me off with all that psycho ex stuff but I didn't have to go that far. I'm far from sick of it or him.

With my head down I slowly make my way back inside dumping my case at the bottom of the stairs before dragging my sorry ass up them. I stand in the bedroom doorway lent against it-just like my brother was doing fifteen minutes ago-just looking at the man I love sitting on the edge of the bed gazing out of the window, his expression blank and vacant.

I suck in a deep breath. "You hurt me today, but there was no reason for me to say that to you. I didn't mean it...that's not how I feel." I exhale slowly.

He glances over his shoulder at me. "I didn't realise I was hurting you. Isobel gets under my skin, I can't stand her. Every time she is around all I do is upset and hurt people because I let her get to me, I shouldn't have allowed her to do that. I'm sorry Elena."

I walk over to the bed and take a seat, interlacing my fingers with his. "I love you, you know that and it hasn't been easy, me admitting my feelings for you. For the first time in a long time Damon, I'm happy...genuinely happy. I don't want anything or _anyone _to ruin it."

"That's not going to happen," he raises my hand and kisses the top of it.

"Hey guys, it's time to go...y'all kissed and made up?" Stefan asks from the doorway.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Damon informs him.

Once Stefan is out of sight Damon presses his lips to mine, the kiss is not heated but sweet and loving. "It will always be you, Elena. I will always choose you." He whispers against my lips.

We walk downstairs hand in hand, meeting up with the others.

"Where's Caroline?" I scour the area around us.

"Here I am!" She trails out of the kitchen...with Klaus in tow. He's handling a suitcase of his own.

"Aw shit!" Damon throws his head back in obvious irritation.

"You were serious about bringing that fucker with us?" Stefan adds. I see Kat elbow him in the side and whisper for him to be nice.

I roll my eyes and Caroline narrows her eyes at them as she walks out the door with her hand still enclasped in Klaus'.

"I think they're cute together." I mutter as we follow after them.

Waiting in the airport has always been so fucking boring to me, dreadful actually. That is unless you have a very sexy Damon sat next to you whispering the dirtiest things in your ear. It was never like this with Matt. I was never as into him as I am into Damon, never been so wrapped up inside the relationship bubble even though I was with him for three years. And now that I'm with Damon, I'm honestly wondering how I could've lived without this... seventh heaven, over the moon, on top of the world (and whatever other corny cliche I can come up with) feeling.

"I have to take a piss." Damon whispers in my ear like it's the hottest thing in the world.

I look at him. "Well that's nowhere near as sexy as the other things you were saying." I pushed his shoulder.

He laughs as he stands up. "I'll be back."

Once he's out of sight Klaus take his vacated seat.

"Um, hi." I smile at him.

"Hello." he gives back a charming smile. "Listen, I know your group isn't too sweet on me coming back to New York with you. I just wanted to assure you that I have no intention of wreaking havoc on your lives."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure you don't Klaus and trust me, Kat and I know that whatever problem Damon and Stefan have with you is in the past?" With that, I look to him for confirmation of that statement.

He nods emphatically.

"What I'm more concerned about is Caroline. This thing between you two is serious, right? I mean you are coming back to New York to be with her."

He nodded.

"And it's not just some sort of vacation for you? You're not just going to get bored and go back to Virginia in a month, right? Because Caroline is one of the best and not only would that be an asshole move but you'd have a lot of people to worry about if you did."

Klaus almost manages to hide his nonplussed expression but I happen to have a very quick eye.

"I know I've just met her but...I've never felt this way about anyone before. You see, life in Mystic Falls has little to offer when it comes to trying to find a connection so I've traveled, thinking that I had to search for it when all the while _it_ made it's way to me. _It_ being...Caroline. " He looks genuinely besotted with Caroline as he stares at her from his seat.

"Shouldn't you be telling her all of this?" I smirk at him.

"I tell her all the time." He winks. "Seriously Elena, I won't hurt her...I give you my word. I know she is important to you guys that's why I want to be able to get along with everyone. I think Stefan may come round in time but Damon...he holds this grudge against me, I don't know why, I don't think he will ever be alright with this."

"Alright with what?" Damon asks from behind us, placing his hands on my shoulders, rubbing a little.

Klaus looks over at Caroline who is reading a magazine and smiles widely. With that smile I can tell that he does actually adore her. "Nothing, you know what? It doesn't matter Damon because I ain't here for you. Caroline is the only thing that matters to me, I'm going to New York to be with her. If you don't like it or _me_ for that matter then that's your problem. We used to be friends a long time ago, I hope we can put our differences behind us one day when you have taken your head from out of your ass but for now I have more important things I have to worry about." And with that, he went over to where Caroline was seated, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her, spinning them around. It was the sweetest but most cheesiest thing I've ever seen.

I looked round at Damon who was also watching Klaus, with his little eye thingy going on. I grin, Klaus was well within his reasons to say what he said.

"What?" Damon asks me.

"Oh...nothing." I chuckle. "He isn't that bad Damon, whats this beef you and Stefan have with him anyway?" I ask as I'm really fucking curious.

He takes a seat next to me. "Well Stefan doesn't like him because back in the day Klaus slept with Jules who was Stefan's girlfriend so then Stefan fucked Klaus' sister...it was all very...blah. There isn't one particular reason for the rift between him and I, in school we were friends...good friends. Then one day it just seemed like everything was a competition between the two of us. I had ten dollars, Klaus had fifty, If Klaus had fifty, I had a hundred...you get me? So I guess we just get under each others skin, I only see the guy once a year maybe twice and I dread those days." He laughs. "Guess I'll be seeing a lot more of him now though, so I will just have to try and get on with him for Caroline's sake as well as my own sanity."

I lean over and kiss his cheek. "You're the best boyfriend ever...did you know that?"

He chuckles. "No...no I've never been told that before until now." He kisses my cheek. "And you Ms Gilbert are the best girlfriend in the world."

I giggle at us. "And I thought Klaus was cheesy!"

**DamonPov:**

When we got back to New York, we were all fucked, jet lagged, tried and cranky. Jeremy, Bonnie, Klaus, Caroline and Tyler had gone to give Klaus the tour of the big apple. I hoped they'd lose his ass in central park. Stefan and Katherine went out to eat and Elena and I just chilled at my apartment...well she finished up the article while I sat and drooled over her in her glasses. I never knew she wore them but she was all serious and professional like, sat like a little geek, head in the laptop, typing away frantically...she did however look sexy as hell. On more than one occasion I molested her, she liked it. So did I...the feeling of me connected with her so intimately is out of the fucking world...it blows my mind.

Today is Monday, and I'm reading the article for myself...finally. It doesn't start well.

"_Damon Salvatore was what I would describe as...a first class player, always with a different woman on his arm. I found him insufferable, tactless, selfish, infuriating etc etc." _

I chuckle and make a mental note to thank Elena for the nice words when we go for lunch later. I carry on reading.

"_And...then I had the chance to work with him for a week for this article. I wasn't happy about having to spend copious amounts of time with Mr. Salvatore and I was adamant that it wouldn't work out and somebody else would have to cover the story. Did you all notice how I used past tense? I used past tense because all of what I originally thought got blown out of the window when I met the REAL Damon Salvatore._

Now that's more like it Elena. My cell buzzes.

***U read the paper yet?***

I text my nosey douche brother back.

***Just reading now why?***

I get up to make a coffee, I've only been awake ten minutes and was in need of it.

Another text. ***I guess u haven't seen it yet...she did sumthing that I never thought she'd do...skip to the 2nd page bro."**

I re-read the text, I'm confused...what the hell is he talking about. I quickly grabbed my coffee and flip the page. My eyes scan over the page, there is pictures of us all throughout the week with descriptions of what we did and how I live, The _Twilight _premier, my charities and so on and then my eyes widen in shock as I see what Stefan meant. There was a picture of us outside the boarding house before we left, we are gazing lovingly into each others eyes and bellow it, it says...

"_A Week In The Life Of A Movie Star quickly became The Week I Found True Love!"_

My heart melted with those words that she had written for the whole world to see. Elena had just made all of this real, she declared her love for me and she didn't care who knew about us. I didn't think I could love that woman as much as I already did...how wrong was I? That one line had just overwhelmed my heart, my heart that would be forever Elena's.

**Please leave us a review, cuz y'all have been slacking in that area hehe :) until the next time...**


	14. The Hampton's part I

**Disclaimer: We own nothing TVD... but you already know that.**

**This is a collab with KTCM who is fuck-awesome... nuff said.**

**So the article is out, she declared her love, I wonder what is going to happen next?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elena pov:<p>

"You look nervous as fuck." Stefan says as he sits on the side of my desk facing me.

I ignore him and continue chewing on my fingernail.

_I am nervous._

Right now we're in my office. I can't get any work done because I've declared my love for Damon in the paper and I'm not sure how well that will go over with the editor. I was not intentionally wanting the article to go in that direction but... it was just the way it turned out.

"It's gonna be fine, Elena. She published it, didn't she?" He tries his hand at sympathy.

I shake my head. "You know how unpredictable she can be. She may have published it, but let's face it, I threw her a fucking curve ball. She wanted an article and I came back with a fucking love story."

"I think you're over-reacting."

I scoff. "I think I'm reacting just the right amount."

He rolls his eyes and then says, "Damon's reading it... as we speak."

For some reason that makes me more nervous than being fired. "How do you know that?"

"I just text him. Told him to skip to the end, I mean that's where the juicy bits are." He howls.

I gasp and hit him with the back of my hand. He flinches and backs up off of my desk.

"Fuck!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I hit him once more. "Why couldn't you just let him read the damn article himself. Damn it, if he did he might've gotten bored and stopped reading it himself halfway through."

"You're fucking crazy, do you know that? Like an actual crazy person!" Stefan straightens out his sports jacket and sits back down on my desk; I roll my eyes. "And no one just stops reading an Elena Gilbert article."

"Well has he sent you anything back yet? Did he say he liked it?"

"Actually, I haven't heard back from him in about 15 minutes."

I groaned. "I'm screwed." I'm about to hide my face in my hands when there's a knock on the door. Then it opens.

Lexi stands in the doorway, her expression is unreadable. "Stefan, could you give me a minute alone with Elena please?"

He smirks in her direction as he stands. "Of course, Lexi. Whatever you want." He brushes his finger along her cheek in his usual, harmless, playful flirtation and I refrain from rolling my eyes. He can be such a creep sometimes.

Once he's out the door and it's just Lexi and I in the office I blurt, "So should I just pack my things and go? I assure you that security is not needed." I cringe at the thought if the burly security guard down on the first level escorting me out of the building.

"What? Elena, no." Lexi laughs. Then she starts laughing harder, so hard that she snorts.

I just stare at her.

_Yeah, I think I'm going to need her to take my termination more seriously. _

But then she sobers a bit. "Elena, why would I publish your article and then fire you?"

"Um, because one of the most important rules of journalism is to not get personal or bias. That article was..." I trail off.

"Yes, it was personal and you're right, that is a very important rule in journalism." She sighs. "Elena, do you know how many copies we sold since this paper got published?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Three times the the average."

"Are you kidding me?" I stood up and then I sat back down because I wasn't too sure why I was standing up. "That can't be right. It just came out this morning."

"It is Elena. And I'm ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure it has to do with your article. One avid New York Times reader buys his paper, reads your article and then tell everyone he knows about it the article. You know how powerful word of mouth is. It's to the point where people who don't even read the paper are buying it to read your article." She smiles at me.

"I can't belie- But wait! Did you know that was going to happen? Is that why you published it?"

She nods.

"So... I'm not fired?"

"Elena I don't have a reason to fire you. And if I were going to I would've done so when you got here, first thing in the morning."

I sit back, stunned.

"But I do expect a thank you." She says coyly.

I turn my head in her direction and she continues.

"You were so against working with Damon! I almost had to do the article myself. Hell, _I_ could be the one falling in love with Damon Salvatore." We both laugh but mine in a little forced. I've never felt possessive over a boyfriend before, but now I was really feeling it.

"You're right. Thank you, Lexi." She smirks and shrugs a shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to get out of here, considering Damon is on the other side of that door. I'm sure he wants to tell you how he feels about that article too..."

My eyes are wide. "Damon's out there?"

"Yup." She walks out of my office, leaving the door wide open and sure enough Damon is standing on the other side waiting patiently.

He turns his head slowly towards me, his famous and sexy smirk appearing on his perfectly pouty lips, one eyebrow raised, his gorgeous baby blue orbs eyeing me up and down suspiciously. I just stare at him, afraid to speak or move...what if I have just gone and fucked everything up? What if he wasn't ready for people to know?

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He finally strolls in my office and shuts the door behind him, he's making me nervous. "Damon, I'm sorry. I just... I was writing and everything was just fitting into place, I don't know what happened... now everybody knows. I should've asked you or something..."

"Elena, shut the fuck up!" He says and then grabs me pressing his lips to mine so passionately that I melt into him. "Don't ever be sorry for this." I feel him smile against my lips. "It's amazing what you did and it has made me realise just how much I am in love with you." He rests his forehead against mine. "You're it for me now, Elena. Just you... only you... forever you."

My heart broke with those words... when did I become such a fucking softy? "So you're really not angry?"

He laughs and takes a step back to look at me. "Are you serious? I'm over the fucking moon, now everybody knows just what a lucky son of a bitch I am. There is however a sea of people outside this building, press, papz, fans and envious girls _and _guys who all need tending too. So lets think of this as our first public appearance, let them take their pictures and ask their questions then I am whisking you off for the week."

This was too much to take in. "I can't just go away for the week Damon, I have a job. And why is everybody here now? I said all I needed to say in the damn article... Jesus, it's never enough for some people." I huff.

"I have cleared it with Lexi, after the sales from today you have earned a week off." He smiles and pecks my lips.

"Okay, so where are we going?" I ask slightly intrigued.

He takes an apple from my desk, sits next to me and takes a bite. "The Hampton's." he says nonchalantly between mouthfuls.

"Nice," I say nodding my head until I realise from his devilish grin what is going on. "Wait a minute, No... oh no no no no no. My parents... how... why?" I was struggling to find any kind of words. I haven't seen my parents in a while, yeah my mom had known about Damon but my dad... he is going to flip out, I know he is... he's very protective of me and Kat.

"I spoke to Ric this morning, Kat gave me his number." He said like it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"You did what? What did you say to him exactly?"

"I basically just told him how much I love you and it would be an honour to meet your parents. He was pleasantly surprised that I had the balls to call him. Your mom is making preparations for our arrival as we speak." He kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it, we'll have a fabulous time. I start filming next week, busy busy so I thought some down time would be good before all the bullshit starts."

"And you think I'd be calm introducing you to my parents as my boy- wait... you start filming next week?"

"Yeah. We talked about it when we first met, remember?" He tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear as I think to myself. I think I vaguely remember discussing his upcoming movie rolls. Maybe I didn't note the date because I didn't really care back then. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good."

_How long does it usually take to film a movie?_

"You sure?"

"Yep." I nod

_Does he have to kiss anyone?_

"I don't believe you." He steps closer.

"I promise I'm good." Then I roll my eyes at myself. I'm acting like I would die if I were away from him for a couple of weeks. "So when you talked to me dad how did he seem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, was he mad... did he sound happy or-or,"

"Elena, baby relax. Everything is going to go fine. I promise." He wraps me into his arms.

I pout and lean my head against n his chest. I was _not _going to be the only one in the spotlight. Kat and Jeremy were in new relationships too. I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Damon asks.

"Just how Jeremy, Kat and I all got involved with someone in the same week! My mother must be ecstatic and my dad probably doesn't know what to do with himself where Kat and I are concerned."

"Is he really that protective?" Damon inquires.

I look up at him with an arched brow. "He never warmed up to my last boyfriend and we were together for three years."

For the first time since he brought up the Hampton's he actually looked intimidated.

_Good._

"We can back out... I mean, if you don't really want to go."

"Nope. This is happening Elena." He nods more to himself than to me.

We leave after that. Damon made a quick speech to the crowds outside and I had a billion cameras shoved in my face, flashing and shit. Damon heads to his place to pack and I go to mine. On my way there I dial Kat.

"Yes?" She answers groggily. She's still sleeping.

"Why the hell did you give Damon Dad's number?" I swear, he goes to her for every little piece of info.

She snorts. "Oh, that. I was wondering when you were gonna call me about that."

"You could've warned me." I scold her as I step out of the cab.

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, you won't be alone the whole time. We'll all be there by the weekend."

I groaned. "Dad is going to make everything so awkward with his glares."

"Or he could actually like him." she suggests.

"Not likely." I groan.

"Look, your just thinking about the time Dad met Matt. He didn't like him because Matt was always trying to tell you what to do and monopolizing your time. None of us liked him."

I look up as I walk down the hall to my apartment... speak of the devil and he shall appear. Matt is standing outside of my door, looking impatient.

"I'll call you later Kat." I hung up the phone. "Um, what are you doing here?" I was impatient too. I was supposed to meet Damon in an hour and a half.

He held up a rolled up newspaper. "I read your article today."

"I'm sure everyone in New York read my article today Matt." I deadpan. I really wasn't in the mood for this bullshit.

"Well is it true?" He asks, obviously oblivious to the truth behind my words.

I look at him with an arched brow. "Of course it's true, how could you even think that it's not? You think I'd just some bullshit story up about one of the most famous guys around? Jesus Matt what do you take me for?" I can't believe this guy sometimes.

"How can you be in love with that douche, you've only known him just over a week. We were together three years Elena, I know you loved me... I know you still do. What has he got that I haven't?" He looks at me with his pretty blue eyes, pleadingly.

Those eyes may be pretty but I won't tolerate this. "Damon has a lot of qualities that you don't posses. Like charm and honesty, he is also honourable and knows how to have fun. He treats me like I deserve to be treated and I'm sorry but you lack in all those areas." I sigh in frustration. "We haven't been together for months Matt, you need to get over me. I've moved on and it's about time you do the same."

He punches the wall at the side of my door which startles me. "No! Elena I can't get over you. I love you and it's always going to be you, I won't allow you to be with this guy... I mean your probably only with him for his money."

Without thinking I raise my hand and slap him across the face. "Just leave Matt, leave me alone. How dare you come over here and accuse me of shit like that? That just proves that you don't know me at all."

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the wall. "I won't leave you alone Elena... I can't." He forcefully presses his lips to mine.

"Matt get off of me." I shout but it is muffled by his lips.

"I think the lady asked you to get off of her." I hear someone yell and then feel Matt being pulled away.

I see Caroline push him up against the opposite wall with his arm twisted behind his back. "If ever see you here again Matthew Donovan, I won't think twice about taking you downtown and having your stalking ass arrested. Do you understand me?"

I watch from the sidelines as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I love it when she goes all bad cop.

"Yes, officer Forbes. I understand." He says nervously.

"I mean it Matt, do not make me have to come back for you and don't enter this complex again. You have no business here and I have people watching out for you. Now get out of here." She releases his arm and pushes him away.

Caroline and I watch as he gets in the elevator to leave.

"Thanks Car. I don't know what his fucking problem is." I say unlocking my door.

"Not a problem, the guy on the desk downstairs called me, told me that Matt had come here. I knew he would try something else, something stupid because that is what Matt does... makes a complete ass of himself." She laughs.

"I know. I don't want to keep hurting him but he has to understand that he isn't part of my life anymore." I walk into my bedroom and pull out a suitcase from under my bed. "I need to pack, will you help me?" I ask her.

"Ohh yeah, the Hampton's right? Sure I'll help you." She starts looking through my closet. "So just you and Damon huh?" She giggles.

"And my parents. Can you actually believe that he called up my dad and asked him if we could spend time over there?" I throw some jeans in my case.

"I know! Ric isn't an easy man to please but Damon must have done something right if Ric is agreeing to this. And I mean, at least Damon went about it in the right way... most guys wouldn't have dared to do something like that. It just goes to show how much he loves you."

"When did you get so smart?" I tease.

She winks at me. "I'm a fountain of knowledge Elena, drink from me."

I start laughing hysterically. "You're such a fucking goon."

She flicks her hair over her shoulder dramatically. "I know this."

"So then, how are things with you and Klaus?" I quiz as we pack my case. I throw shit in, Caroline takes it out, folds it and puts it back in neatly.

We have a little regime going on.

Her eyes light up. "He's such an amazing guy but he knows diddly squat about city life. It's cute really... yesterday he called me up because he was lost in times square. Tyler and I had to go rescue his ass, he looked like a little lost kid who couldn't find his momma."

I laugh loudly. "I can actually picture that. Klaus is a good guy, I'm glad you've found somebody."

"Yeah, now if I can just get him to get along with Damon and Stefan. I want us to do things together and that can't happen if those two can't get along with him." She looks at me like I have something to do with it.

I hold my hands up. "Hey, Damon and Stefan have their own reasons for not liking him, you're going to have to take that up with them."

"Well hopefully this is something they can just get over. I mean, whatever happened between them happened along time ago, right?"

I shrug. "I'm staying as far away from that as possible. Maybe after a while all the dislike will just diffuse and go away?" I start looking through my drawer for bikinis. "Hey, speaking of things and people that need to go away, can you not tell Damon... or anyone for that matter, what just happened with Matt?"

Caroline looks back at me from my closet. "I wasn't planning on it. But you are, right?"

I snort. "No."

"Has he ever asked you about Matt?"

"Not really. I mean, I know he knows about him but we never talked about it."

"Not even when he sat outside your door for hours while you were sleeping?"

"No, Car!" I scoff. "Call me crazy, but I'm not willing to tell Damon about a crazy ex that might scare him away. Besides, it looks like he'll let it go after today."

"But what if he doesn't?" Caroline shoves something else in my suitcase. "Don't you think he'll appreciate a little heads up if Matt does something else stupid?"

I sigh. I honestly don't want to tell Damon anything about Matt, but Caroline is right. I mean, considering how I reacted over that situation with Damon's ex when we went to Mystic Falls, I should do everything to avoid circumstances like that.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"Good." Caroline smiles at her success.

We finish up packing and Caroline gives me a ride over to Damon's apartment. He will be driving us himself to my parents, I was looking forward to it. Just me and my man hitting the road. I know I'm going to have to tell him about Matt but I don't know how he will take it. That fact scares me but one thing at a time.

First on the agenda... meeting the parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please leave us a review.<strong>


End file.
